


We've Never Met

by SKAllen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Computer Love, Conventions, F/F, Fame, Hollywood, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: Regina Mills is a superstar, who lives a very sheltered life because she has a huge secret.  She never found a reason to reveal it until she made a group of friends with the help of her sister.Emma Swan is a gorgeous teen girl that has shut herself away from the world.  being socially awkward lands her into an interesting predicament the one time she ventured into the real world.  making her retreat back to her friends online.  There she meets the beautiful words of the TwiceQueen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We've Never Met [FanArt]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822381) by [Z_OTAKU19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/pseuds/Z_OTAKU19). 



> I wanna thank my beta EvilPanda and others for getting me ready. I wrote this with a speed and passion that I couldn't believe. The challenge to get this done on time inspired me to write two stories. so I hope you enjoy this Big Bang story and its sequel.
> 
> Also, I have some art from Z_OTAKU19 thanks for taking the time to do this! I wanna thank the Mods for putting together such an awesome event. It got my juices flowing again after a long drought and hopefully, this will bring me back to writing just for the love of it.
> 
> Until Next Fic, Much Love! ~S.K.

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

**_A post on the Enchanted Forum:_ **

 

 **_SwanCall:  Another Awkward date with the BF,  I made him bring me home EARLY. Instead I made this Enchanted Fanvid. Sammy and Rani forever._ ** [ **_http://youtube.com/watch?v=mGTKmMsUPgM_ ** ](http://youtube.com/watch?v=mGTKmMsUPgM)

 

**_LittleRed:  I don’t understand why you insist on shipping the canon ship._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  They are so awesome together.  This is a fairytale and who has ever heard of a Queen without a King?_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Luv, you can see chemistry anywhere.  I know I am a man, but even I can see that Regina’s character gets on better with Kathryn’s than Robin’s._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Regina and Robin are in a real relationship. Come on!_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Whatever, I just feel like the real challenge would be putting Queen Rani with the Gutter Princess she saved. Rather than the stupidly handsome man they cast to actually be the romantic interest. Your Manips are easy. Make it different._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Excuse me!_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Red’s right. What’s up bitches!_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Well, I don’t see the whole ‘spark’ you guys see with Kathryn._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  I agree I don’t see the ‘spark’, but the vid’s and Manips for GutterQueen are actually more interesting._ **

 

**_Little Red:  See!_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  SEE WHAT?_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Wicked just agreed with us! Just, make one for my fic._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Don’t you think it’s weird?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Oh please! It’s a FanFic! All of it is weird; I bet the actors would think your vid’s are unusual.  My sister knows some actors from that one show about the cops, I’ll ask her to show them some fic and vid’s._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Your sister?  Whoa, where do you live?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Sherman Oaks._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Sweet, I’m in SD, so is Hook._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  No Fair! Am I the only one on the East coast?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Poor Little Red Riding Hood._ **

 

**_LittleRed: I swear Wicked, if you all have a meetup without me I quit this group!_ **

 

**_SwanCall: LMAO, this conversation is weird… what about the vid, you like it?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  I wouldn’t have picked a song from a Disney movie.  It’s too cheesy for Rani. The visuals, however, were excellent!_ **

 

**_LittleRed: Yeah I guess it’s ok._ **

 

**_CaptainHook: I am your best mate Swan.  We need to do better for the video contest for the Cons.  Do one for my fic, please!_ **

 

**_SwanCall: Fine… I’ll reread it._ **

 

There was a knock at my bedroom door, and I looked toward it.  

 

“Come in,” I said, and my mother’s bright green eyes peeked in at me from the hall. “Hey.”

 

“I came to ask you about what you wanted to do about college?”  Mom said.

 

“You wanted to know about my date you mean,” I said with a smirk.

 

“Well Yes… You haven’t dated before and I just… I’m curious.”

 

“Well… I don’t know about college.  And I thought you’d be happy I’m exploring… being with people outside of my computer.”

 

Mom laughs. “Well, I want you to know that you don’t have to settle for the first guy you meet.  No matter how in love with him you think you are, this is just your first experience.”

 

“MOM!”  I said. “It was a date.  It was cheezy, and we came home early.  Nothing is happening. I am not in LOVE with anyone okay?”

 

Mom blushed, “Okay.”  She stood to walk out of the room. “Also, if you have sex--”

 

“Eww MOM NO!... I am a virgin okay?”

 

She just chuckled and left the room, Mom is super awkward.  I just think she is too young to be called Mom, I mean she is 35 and Dad is 36.  My parents were only one and two years older than I am right now when they had me.  Since the two of them didn't get to go to college at first, they struggled for a long time in order for me and later Neal my brother, to have what we’ve got.  My Dad even went through the Police Academy to feed us all.  Mom finally graduated three years ago and became a teacher; she is going on her third year teaching 4th grade.

 

Mom always wanted to be so much more than a teacher.  She’s an artist, a writer and she put aside her lofty dreams for me.  I keep telling her that she should just do what she dreams now ‘cause we’re good, and being a teacher doesn’t have to mean she can’t write. Mom should write too.

 

I… don’t actually want to go to college.  I just want to make movies. I mean I don’t live in LA, but I am only two hours away.  I love taking a vast array of clips from videos and I choose the shots, put them together to music and tell a story with pictures.

 

It’s my art, my passion.  It makes me feel powerful in ways people outside the fandom can’t understand.  It’s the only part of my world that I can control. So yeah… I spend a little more time online than most, at least I can’t get in trouble like that.

 

**Invitation to Enchanted Chat by CallMeWicked:  Accept or Decline**

 

My friends online are my world.  They keep me sane and with them giving me advice I feel less socially awkward.  I click the accept link, and instantly I am transported into my world.

 

**_SwanCall has entered the chat: [4 chatters online]_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  {{{Swan}}} What took you so long?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Sorry guys, my mom came into my room to ask me about my future!  Really, she just wanted to know why her loser daughter got back so early from her date._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Whoa Whoa… a date? When did this happen and why wasn’t I aware you were trying to live a life outside of us?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Wicked, you go out with people all the time._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Of course I do. This is why, I need someone else to talk to about life outside of fandom._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Wait a minute, I date!_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  No, you fuck, Red. You’re 20, you need to slow down before you run out of men in New York to screw!_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  It is so much fun though._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  This was like a second date, Swan wasn’t about to do that anyway. She is a virgin._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Hook!_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Well you are…_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  OMG!_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  You should totally do it. I mean if the guy is really good at what he does… Oh Boy._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Don’t listen to her Swan, you’re still in high school right?  Red is a bad influence._ **

 

My cell phone buzzed, and I looked down to find a text.

 

_Bae Cassidy:  Hey Babe, wanna go to mission bay tomorrow and hang out?_

 

I sighed, I had been planning on reading Hook’s fic, but I supposed I could do that on the beach.

 

_Me:  Sure, see you then._

 

* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

 

“Your Majesty, I don’t understand why you continue to allow that street urchin to benefit from your patronage.  You ought to--”

 

“That’s enough!”  Rani turns to snarl at Blue.  An advisor to the young queen she may be, but Rani was growing tired of being told what to do, by those who didn’t hold the fate of her kingdom on their shoulders.  “Who I choose to befriend is no concern of yours.” Rani walks from her throne. I step closer to the camera as per blocking. My face, furious. “Abigail is no street urchin, and I will not have you calling her as such.”

 

“Cut!”  I heard Rupert, the director, say.  And I smile. “That’s a wrap for tonight folks.”

 

“Alleluia!”  I heard from craft services.  Kathryn came strolling over with a grin on her face.  Damn, I had such a thing for this girl. I looked around for Robin, but I didn’t spot him anywhere.  I swear I couldn’t talk to Kathryn without a script.

 

“Regina, we are having a girls night, come with us.”  She said taking my hand and dragging me along.

 

My hands were instantly sweaty as I followed her.  There was a kind of electric current flowing from the blonde's hand to my palpitating heart.  I was so anxious, I really needed her to let me go. “I... I can’t Kathryn.”

 

“Aww, come on!  We haven’t hung out since before we were allowed to drink!”

 

“I’m still not allowed to drink,”  I responded.

 

“Right!”  Kathryn said.  “I forgot you are that much younger than us.”

 

“Two years isn’t that much younger.  Plus, I’ll be 21 in February,” I said.

 

“Doesn’t help you now, does it?” She chuckles.  “Come out anyway. It’s our first week of filming- we need to celebrate.”

 

“No can do Ladies,”  Robin said finally coming to my rescue and wrapping an arm around me. “We have plans.”

 

“Sorry… Bye,”  I said allowing him to steer me away.  I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at my rescuer.  “Thanks so much, Robin.”

 

“You have really got to get your crush under control, or at the very least try to get laid.”

 

“This is the last year, I promise,”  I said as we stopped just outside my trailer.

 

“You said that last year.  Marian is starting to get pissed off with me,” Robin said, he sighed,  “I’m here for you, okay?”

 

I nodded, he placed a kiss on my forehead then enveloped me in a hug.  The kind of embrace that communicated all his thoughts to me. He was my best friend.

 

“Can I just like lock myself in some cave and only come out when I have to do scenes?” She asked absolutely serious.

 

“That’s no way to live Regina, you need to walk in the sun,” he said, “One day you will meet that special woman that will make you want to live out loud.”  Then he leaned back and looked me in the eye. “Then you will understand.”

 

“Okay, let me change out of costume… I’ll be out in a bit.”  I said, not entirely convinced by his optimism.

 

I have been doing Enchanted for four years now.  The show is about an orphaned girl that was found to be of royal blood, after a freak accident during a royal event destroyed the monarchs and their immediate family.  Leaving her, a bastard child of the black sheep of the family, the Third Son of Belhaven, as ruler of the aforementioned country at the age of 14.

 

Rani was named so, in the vain hope of one day becoming the Queen.  Though her mother suspected it would probably never come to pass. Her mother was killed in a plague that ravaged Belhaven, leaving Rani to fend for herself from a very young age.  

 

The street urchin Abigail, was the only one that took care of Rani when she was out on the streets.  The rebel was a leader of a pack of thieves in the gutters of the city. She was dubbed the Gutter Princess.

 

Anyway, here I was at the ripe old age of 20 playing a 16-year-old girl.  Never been kissed and gay as the day is long. Boyfriend… Best friend Robin found out the hard way but decided to keep my secret.  We date when we need to, and he listens to me whine about women and having to live pure as a Disney princess for fear of losing my job… which I really love.

 

Robin drove me home, and as I walked into the Sherman Oaks house I shared with my sister, I could hear Zelena howling at something or another.  “Oh, Swan…” She said and typed something rapidly into the laptop perched on her lap.

 

“What are you doing?”  I asked sitting on the couch beside her.

 

“Nothing, just doing some Fandom stuff…  You know I am the president of your fan club.”

 

I rolled my eyes and leaned back.  “You’re insane.”

 

“You really ought to join you know.  No one has to know who you are. I meant to ask you though, how do you feel about all the fanart they post about you?  I have a bet going with some of my fan friends.”

 

She showed me the conversation where she mentioned me but said I knew people from the cop show that I could ask about the fan art.  I shrugged, “I have no idea,” I said.

 

“Well look, Here’s Swan’s latest,” Zelena said.

 

“Zee not now... I have to go read.”  I said tiredly.

 

“Well fine, you act as if I don’t know you have an indelible memory… I am emailing it to you.”  She said as I walked toward my bedroom. “In case you change your mind.”

 

I changed into my pajamas and settled into bed to read through the scenes for the next day.  Zelena is right…. It took only three passes to get the lines memorized. I had the entire script memorized, but I am a professional, and I wanted to be prepared for my early call time in the morning.

 

I looked at the clock, and it was only half past 9.  I sighed, I didn’t want to sleep yet. So I looked for the link Zelena sent me.

 

I watched the video by SwanCall, and I rolled my eyes at the stupid Disney song was playing as Rani pined over the stable boy, other than that, the manipulation and editing of the video was artful.  Once that was done, I clicked on another and another.

 

“Hey, Zee?”  I said getting up from the bed.  “What’s a fic? And why did CaptainHook want Swan to read it?”

 

“Oh!”  Zelena said obviously not having expected me to actually watch the video.  “You read the whole conversation did you?”

 

“Um, most of it,”  I said She pulled my laptop onto her lap and typed in a website.

 

“You will find everything Fanfiction right here.  CaptainHook’s Profile isn’t hard to find he is really prolific.  He just posted, so his story is on the front page.” She said and handed it back to me.

 

“Okay,” I said and clicked on the link for my TV show.  The page had over 100K stories. “I don’t know where to start.”

 

“Start with that one.  He is still working on it, but Swan will make a video for convention off of it.” Zelena said.

 

So I did.  I clicked on the link and read the first chapter with Zelena sitting next to me.  She was looking at me as I read. Waiting to gauge my reaction. I didn’t give her any, but this fic about Rani and Abbigail… it was hot.  “Yes, that certainly is… something.”

 

“Welcome To Fandom, Dear Sister,”  Zelena said with a big smile. By the time Zelena was done with me, she had given me a fandom identity. “So what’s your persona gonna be?”

 

“Can’t I just lurk?”  I asked, too shy to talk to strangers on the internet.

 

“No, that is the quickest way to get kicked offline.  Online lives are not for the lurkers.” Zelena said. “You have to participate in fandom, in order to be in good company.”

 

“Well, I will reveal myself in time,”  I said with a smirk.

 

“Right.”  Zelena typed something on her own computer and asked.  “Have you got time now?”

 

“Call is like five tomorrow…”  I looked at the clock, it was nearly 11.  “Only for a little while.”

 

**Invitation to Enchanted Chat by CallMeWicked:  Accept or Decline**

 

Popped up on my screen.  I hit accept, and the screen made a flicker.  Then it was full of scrolling words:

 

**_TwiceQueen has entered the chat:  [5 chatters online]_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  She’s really cool and new to the fandom, but she has some wicked cool things to say about Enchanted._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Hello Luv._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Okay first things first.  Who do you ship?_ **

 

I blinked and looked up at my sister who was cackling next to me.  “Who do you want Rani to be with? Who is her true love?”

 

“Oh…”  I said and looked back down at the screen.

 

**_SwanCall:  Stop I have no problem with GutterQueen, I just prefer Rammy okay?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Hi. I don’t really have a ship I’m new.  I do like some Fics I’ve read… particularly CaptainHooks “Unsung.”_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  You read my story?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Yeah it was scorching._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Have you read the ones with the Prince?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  You mean the script?  I mean I can just watch the show to get the central character interactions. I probably wouldn’t read those.  Though Your Vids are quite beautiful._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  You have seen my vids?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Several._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Welcome to the fold Queen.  Why twice though?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Big fan of Rani (Which means Queen in Hindi)_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  LOL RaniRani I like you, Queen._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Thanks : D_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Let's get back to the conversation.  Swan, you were saying about your beach date?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Nothing… Forget it.  It got a little out of hand is all.  I almost got arrested because of it._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  But you were only making out._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  He didn’t touch you did he?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  He’s my boyfriend Hook._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Then why did you almost get arrested._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  It went in a little bit._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  OMG... I just spit my soda all over my keyboard._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  What do you mean a little bit?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Did you get sand in there?  Do you still have sand in there?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah. :(_ **

 

Zelena cackled beside me, and I realized that we were talking about this girl’s intimate moment.

 

**_SwanCall:  It was so uncomfortable.  I’m not counting it as the first time because… well, it happened, but it didn’t you know? Just like three times we were like heavily petting and stuff._ **

 

“Zee… How old is she?”  I asked my sister.

 

“Seventeen,” she says calming down.  “We have been trying to coax her out of her shell.  I would love to know what she looks like. Most of these girls online are just so average.  They feel so unpretty and socially awkward. So Swan uses us as therapy. She runs her social interactions with us, and we tell her things are normal.  The thing is she is this athlete she plays soccer at her school and is trying to get a scholarship just to get her parents off her back. They don’t have a whole lot.”

 

I turned back to the screen.

 

**_SwanCall:  Then the cops showed up, you know my dad is a cop?  They threatened to call him, they passed me my shorts and t-shirt to put over my suit and took me with them.  They drove me home, and Bae has not texted me back._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  I will kick his ass next time I see him._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Swan and Hook you know each other?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Hook’s my Bestie._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:*blushing  We're tortured artists together.  Though she likes to kick a ball around to please her parents._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  You know Wicked?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Yes, for years now._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  What is she like a troll?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Red!_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LMAO Oh she’s hideous, and about 300lbs overweight.  Gorgeous hair though._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Hey!_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  You really like my hair?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  It’s incredible._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Swan has fantastic hair too._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  {Rolls eyes} whatever.  I started a GutterQueen Vid, I should have it done by Tomorrow.  Have to read more of Hooks story though._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Oh Shit, I have to be up in like three hours. Good Night all!_ **

 

**_LittleRed has left the chat [4 chatters online]_ **

 

I looked at my watch it was 11:30.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I have to go too.  I have to get up exceptionally early.  Good night everyone nice to meet you all._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Good night Queen._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Night._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  See ya later._ **

 

I disengaged the chat and smiled at Zelena.  “Thanks for that distraction.”

 

“Remember, I’m here for anything.  I have noticed something's bothering you, and I won’t push, but I’m here.”  Zelena said.

 

I smiled in gratitude and headed for my room.  I had to try to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

“Oh Come on Ems, I want you so bad.”  He breathed against me as his hips ground into mine.  I could feel his erection throbbing against me.

 

“We’re gonna get caught again, and my mom and dad will definitely know,”  I said wanting to get this over with like Red said. So that way I can say I am no longer a virgin, plus Bae was cute. So when he reached down for the buttons on my skinny jeans, I let him.

 

I pulled one leg out of my jeans and panties while he liberated himself from his pants bringing them down to his thighs.  Then he kissed me, and as he did, he was inside. I screamed into his mouth at the shock of pain that ran through me. “Oh, My God…”  He moaned, and he started to move his hips against mine.

 

I looked up at him, his eyes were closed, and he was lost in my depths.  A tear slid out of the corner of my eye as I lay back, feeling the bounce of the car, my breast, and not much else until I did begin to feel a little pleasure.  I let out a tiny moan as his hips began to move so much faster and harder against me.

 

Then he stiffened and went still. My eyes widened as I felt a gooey mess at my crotch. “The fuck!”  I screamed and pushed him off me.

 

“What?”  He said a little dazed

 

“Did you wear a fucking condom?”  I screamed. “Take me home!” I screamed reaching for a napkin in the center console of the car to clean myself.

 

“I did!  Look,” He said showing me the empty wrapper and the limp, dirty condom in his hand.

 

“Take me home!”  I said pulling my pants on.  I felt disgusting. I sat waiting while he got himself together.

 

When I got home, I went straight into the bathroom and took a scalding hot shower.  Then I went and logged on to the computer.

 

**_SwanCall has entered the chat: [4 chatters online]_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I’m between shifts, gotta head back in like an hour._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Hey there Duckling!_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  S’up Swan._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Hey._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Hi._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Uh oh… It’s just us girls here, No Hook to threaten to disembowel him, what happened?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LOL what?_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  You know how you usually come into this room all inspired and shit.  Didn’t even ask if we liked your vid._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Well did you?_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  It is amazing!_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Oh you posted it?  Link me._ **

 

 **_CallMeWicked:_  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozHzubO6wRE> ** **_feast your peepers on that._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  It’s the best you have made yet. Brava Swan._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Thanks._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Spill…_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  It happened in the backseat, It sucked, end of story._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  That’s what happens when you mess with boys._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Not according to my parents, they go at it for hours, it’s loud and obnoxious._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Eww, You listen to old people fuck?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  They aren’t old. They are in their mid-thirties. When does your libido go away?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Hopefully never… I rather enjoy mine._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  For a hideous 300lb man with gorgeous hair._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  I’m a man now?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LOL so what did you think Queen?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  It is the best fanvid I have seen you make._ **

 

**_CaptainHook has entered the chat: [5 chatters online]_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Dang it, Hook, come back in half an hour._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Why?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Little girl talk.  Bounce_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Wicked, I heard you were a 200lb man though._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  300lb_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Did you see it?_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  It’s Amazing Swan. Oh. My.God._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  :D_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  So anyway… Enchanted started filming.  And they will be at Comic-Con at the end of the month.  Which of you losers is going?_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  I work on Enchanted panel day.  I don’t get to go._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I am going, but I don’t get to sit at panels.  I am going with a general pass Maybe I’ll catch a glimpse in passing, but I doubt it._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Don’t Look at me, I am saving up to go to Burbank in January._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Nope, Not going._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  What? But we’re in LA… we can drive down._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I will be working.  Speaking of which… Later_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen has left the chat [4 chatters online]_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Well I’ll be there.  Swan, Maybe we can meetup._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Why are you going to sneak me into a panel?  Cause that would be great. You are Fan Club President, aren’t you?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  For Regina… I hold no sway for anything else._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Let's make the big meet up plans for Burbank._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  I’ll definitely be there._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  We’ll make shirts and be annoying.  We’ll even make one for Regina see if she will wear it on Insta._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  How sucky… I won’t be there._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  I’ll hook you up with a Job at Buckey's when you turn 18 next month.  You can save up._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  But I have to buy tickets now to make it there this year._ **

 

The door to my room opened.  I closed my laptop and looked over at mom.  “Hey, you up for a movie? Your dad, Neal and I are headed out to watch Justice League.” She asked hanging casually off of the doorframe.

 

“I went to see that with Bae this afternoon,” I said, then remembered what happened after, when we parked by the cliffs at Coronado and shuddered.  “I’ll just stay here and make some vids.”

 

“You Know, UCSD has a great film department.”  Mom said.

 

“Isn’t going to school for film like a waste of time?”  I asked.

 

“Not if you love it.  Yes, you can learn this stuff on your own, but imagine how much better you would be if you learned with all the best equipment?”  Mom said. She was right. I guess I had never thought of film as being something I really needed to study, but let’s be real, I have never made my own, only manips.

 

“I have never taken my own video,” I said.

 

Mom smiled.  “Be right back,” she left my room but came back a few minutes later with a box.  “I won this at work last year. It is a vlogging camera, I thought maybe I would vlog or something but… I see your passion.  Make something with this, make it beautiful.”

 

I smiled and hugged her.  “Thanks, mom.”

 

“I love you, Emma.  I just want you to be the best you that you can be.”

 

“I will try,” I said looking down at the camera in my hands.  “Enjoy the movie.”

 

“Okay,”  She said then walked out.  “Dave are you ready? Neal are you ready?  Emma already saw it today.”

 

Then Dad peeked in on me.  “You sure you don’t just wanna watch it again.  It’s a family night and we can’t leave without part of the family.”

 

“Yeah Dad, I’m tired,” I said.  “Next time.”

 

“Alright,” he said and closed my door behind him.

 

**_Private Message to SwanCall from TwiceQueen:_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Did you know the phone app allows you to PM, but you can’t join a chat?  Fuck, I’m bored as hell. What are you up to?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Should have told you to save the phone memory.  The app sucks._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I don’t mind. My job has me on the move a lot, so I can’t be on my laptop._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  What do you do?_ **

 

I didn’t get an answer.  Maybe she was busy? Maybe she was not allowed to say what she did...

 

I turned back to my vid I was really getting into the GutterQueen Ship.  How did I not see all of these connections before? I don’t know, but it just makes sense for Rani to fall for Abigail.  The way Abigail has always taken care of her. Now it’s Rani's turn. Last season’s finale had Rani ready to lose her throne to some rebels, and of course, Abigail came charging in like the rebel leader she was and fought alongside her friend.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I am a PA at Paramount_ **

 

Came Queen’s answer about half an hour later.  She must have been working.

 

**_SwanCall:  Oh that’s why you’re working.  PAs never rest I hear._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Sometimes it feels like 24/7 until hiatus, or in between projects then you have a billion hours of nothing._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Sounds Like fun.  I guess that’s how you know those celebs Wicked was talking about._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Yeah… she talks too much._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Is she really 300lbs._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LOL No, she is frustratingly beautiful, Tall and built like a model._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Does she have amazing hair?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Amazingly perfect red curls with electric green eyes.  I’m super jealous of her._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I take it you are a 300lb man eh?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Exactly._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LOL_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Why did you do it tonight?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Do what?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  You know… Why would you give such a perfect part of you to someone in the backseat of your car?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I just wanted to see what the big deal was. It was so stupid.  You know what the worst thing about it is? When he came, it spilled out of the condom, like all over me it was so disgusting._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  That is what happens when you cum… even with a girl._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  But a girl’s cum isn’t gonna make me pregnant.  I mean what if it broke, or somehow the spilled part spilled inside of me?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  That just tells me you weren’t ready to do what you did._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  What was your first time like?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Awful. It made me realize I was not meant to be with men, ever. I felt a lot like you.  It felt disgusting and dirty. But then when I did it the second time, I felt less disgusted and even more sure that men weren’t for me._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Well I still think guys are cute.  Like Hook. If he weren’t like my brother, he’d be awesome.  He is super handsome with piercing blue eyes, and black hair just that contrast._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Like Xena?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LOL Yeah._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  You know, best friends make the best lovers._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah but I know his game.  Anyway, I am not his type._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Because you are a 200lb bedridden 80-year-old woman._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Exactly, LOL._ **

 

I laughed out loud.  Queen was funny, I really liked talking to her one on one; we texted like this on and off throughout her shift.  Sometimes, she would be gone for 20 minutes at a time while she did her job, but then we would come back to talking.  By the end of the night, I felt almost as close to her as I did Killian (CaptainHook) and that’s saying something.

 

* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

 

Swan posted a new vid, and it was excellent.  It was GutterQueen, and I swore it was better than the last.  “Hey Regina,” I heard behind me. I looked at the door of my trailer and smiled at Robin.

 

“Hey,” I hit pause.

 

“What are you watching?”  He asked.

 

“Oh a GutterQueen fanvid,” I said leaning back in my chair.  Robin came up toward me and hit the play button watching Swan’s video.

 

“That is amazing!”  He said.

 

“Right?”  I said and ran my fingers through my hair after taking it out of the tight bun it had been in for the show.

 

“So we’re all going out.  You are coming with us.” He said he wasn’t giving me a choice.  I knew that I would have to be made to go. I would have to. Ever since I discovered fandom the chat sessions full of speculation about the new seasons sprinkled by some factual pieces on my part have become my escape, and the chats with Swan were very enjoyable.

 

“What should I wear?”  I asked.

 

“We are going to Pulse tonight wear club clothes.”  He said.

 

I nodded, though I hated clubbing.  “Fine, wait here,” I said and grabbed something from the wardrobe cart and headed to the bathroom to change.  There I was, standing in front of a mirror, in a gold sequin open back camisole and tight black leather pants and heels.

 

The entire cast sat in the VIP section of the club.  I hung back with Robin because I was flanked by both him and Kathryn, which was an issue for me.  I spent most of the time obsessing about the press of her thigh against mine, and whether she meant to caress my arm like that.

 

“Rob, let’s dance,” I whispered to him.

 

He nodded and pulled me out on to the dance floor.  I put my Rani Persona on. I could allow Rani to look at Robin lovingly.  Rani loved that face and the press of his body against hers. So that's who I needed to be right now.  This was our public persona. Though I know once we got home, he had Marian waiting for him, and I had my bed waiting for me.

 

I caught some fans out of the corner of my eye, taking pictures of us as we dance.  I smiled at Robin and hugged him close. “We are being watched.”

 

“We are always being watched,” he said.  “Do you want to go?”

 

“Please,” I said.  I had had enough.

 

Then he kissed me, long and hard like one of our scenes.  His arms encircled me and pulled me flush against him. When we broke apart, we turned and walked back to our group with his arms wrapped around me.   “We… uh… we’re gonna go.”  Robin said. I smiled and could feel a flush rushing to my cheeks.

 

“Happy Fucking!”  Kathryn said. She was thrashed.  Her words however made their way to my groin and I almost wished that I was indeed going to be fucking her.

 

“Bye, everyone,” I said with a wave, and once we were out of everyone’s sight, I sighed.  “Thanks for that Robin.”

 

“It’s alright,” he said, “but Regina... I need us to break up.”

 

I sighed… “Soon Robin. I mean it.”

 

“Just come out,”  he said.

 

“I’m not ready,” I said.  “I mean my sister doesn’t even know.”

 

“Do you think she will care?”

 

“Not particularly, no… but I am not ready for my fans to know… She runs them.”

 

“Trust her.”

 

“Just a little more time….”  I said and squeezed his arm. I know that It isn’t fair to him or Marian.  But I still feel like a kid.

 

Once I got home, Zelena was in Wicked Mode.  She was cackling at something or other, and I felt a smile twitch on my lips.

 

“There you are, Did you tell Swan you were a lesbian?”

 

“I told her I was a 300lb man who liked girls yes…”  I answered and dropped onto the couch. I pulled off my heels.

 

“You’re off tomorrow, get on the chat,”  Zee said.

 

“Ugh, Zee,” I said.

 

“Come on, you haven’t logged on all day.”

 

“Fine, what are we talking about?”

 

“Comic-Con next weekend.”

 

I sighed and reached into my bag for the laptop.  I pulled up the page and signed on.

 

**TwiceQueen has entered the chat: [ 5 chatters online]**

 

**_LittleRed:  Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  How are you, my queen_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Hey_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Finally!_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  It was a wicked witch Red.  I am well, dear pirate. Hey sweet girl, and Shut up you green freak, I saw you ten minutes ago._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Since we are all here, let me give you the rundown on Comic-Con, so if you want to catch me there, Swan, you can._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Regina and I will arrive on Saturday for the Enchanted Panel..._ **

 

I quirked a brow and looked at her.

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Well not together, but I will be part of the posse.  She will be on the panel at 8 I get to sit front row.  Then she will head to the tables between 10 and 11. Just that hour. They are gonna rotate cast members, she is usually smack dab in the middle._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I think I might be able to swing by the table.  If I just hang there. So do I look for a 300lb man with gorgeous hair?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LMAO_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Too bad you won’t be out there with Wicked, Queen._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Well I wouldn’t be allowed the places she gets to go to, sooo…_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  True._ **

 

“You know you should tell them you will be there,”  Zelena said.

 

I scoffed.  “You were the one that told me never to reveal my secret identity.  Are you insane?”

 

“Yes, I suppose I did.  I think Swan likes you though.  She seems to want to meet you.” Zelena teased.

 

“She’s a sweet kid,” I said turning back to the scrolling conversation that had now become fan theories on the show opener now.

 

**_Little Red:  I know I am no writer, I just do cover art.  But I think I see where this season is headed.  Rani has to run away with Abigail. They are going to hide out most of the season and fall in love you know the 100 style._ **

 

I choked.  That would be terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

 

**_CallMeWicked:  LMAO I should tell Regina your theory, Her eyes would probably bug out of her head.  She is really private._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Not according to this fan’s post on Insta.  She and Robin were making out and looked like they were ready to mount each other at the club tonight._ **

 

I coughed this time and covered my face in embarrassment.

 

My sister cackled in her pleasure.

 

**_CallMeWicked: Damn!  That’s hot. I bet they are fucking like bunnies right this minute._ **

 

I looked at her, and she was staring at me with an air of understanding.  “I had to get out of there, so we made an excuse.”

 

“This can’t be great for your boyfriend though.  Why aren’t you with him?”

 

“Zee…”  I said.

 

“Are you a lesbian?”  Zelena asked. I looked at her and closed my laptop.  She typed something into the chat and closed hers as well.  “I’m all ears.”

 

“Don’t tell anyone,”  I said softly.

 

“Why would I do that?  I love you. You are my little sister, and I am here to protect you.”

 

I launched myself at her and hugged her close.  I cried a little as she patted my back. “I want Kathryn so bad, and Robin offered, but he has a girlfriend, and she is getting tired with it all.  He needs to ‘break up’ with me now.”

 

“For god’s sake, Regina let the man go.  Find you a pretty girl and be happy.” Zelena said looking into my eyes.  “No one cares, and your fans would be ecstatic.”

 

“I am not ready for them to know… Especially not Swan.  She …”

 

“You like her new fanvids don’t you, they turn you on.”  Zelena said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

I laugh drying my tears.  “I am so curious as to why Swan insisted on the canon ship when she has obviously got it for GutterQueen.”

 

“Because she’s in denial.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“That GutterQueen is the greatest ship,”  Zelena said. “The fans will flip when they realize the spark they see is real.”

 

“It’s one-sided,” I said.

 

“But it’s there,” Zelena countered.  “We will work on your coming out when you are ready.”

 

I sighed.  “Thank you… Tell them I said goodnight?  I am drained.”

 

“Yeah, good night.”

 

“Night Zee.”

 

I headed for my room, plugged in my phone and stripped for my shower.  I stood in front of the mirror, my naked form presented to me. I can see someone being attracted to it.  I’d do me. But I knew I was destined to live an unfucked life because I was so gay and so famous. But Zelena was right.  I had to let the beard go.

I took a long shower that involved explorations of my body.  A certain blonde co-star on my mind until the water ran cold. I had never done that to thoughts of Kathryn before, but I liked it.  Completely satisfied, I wrapped myself in my robe and headed to bed. My phone dinged, and I picked it up.

 

**Private Message To Twice Queen  from SwanCall:**

 

**_SwanCall:  You ok?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I just came out to my sister.  It was a little draining._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  And me… I thought you were kidding.  Really? How did she take it?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Um, pretty well.  Already planning to get me laid with my crush… who is totally straight by the way._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Wow. That’s pretty awesome.  When I came out as Pan to my parents, they didn’t understand._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Neither do I._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I like individuals.  They could be a boy or a girl, or trans… it doesn’t matter everyone deserves love._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  What did your parents think?  Why were they confused?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  They were like… “So you like boys that dress like girls?  Or Girls that dress like boys?”_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LOL_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  But they still accepted it.  Mostly I think they just thought I was a lesbian and were a little surprised when Bae showed up at our doorstep to take me out._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  My dad is the only one I had told.  Right before he died, he said he had known all along.  I guess. My sister did too. Though My mother… well, that’s a complicated relationship altogether._ **

 

I had fired Mother from being my manager last year.  She was that Momager that took every win I had and made it her own.  Her feelings are hurt right now, and she has found another child to manage.  Another child to mold into the image of a perfect human to exploit and generate an income.

 

I don’t hate Mother, and she loves me as best she can, but my coming out will upset her more than it had Daddy or Zelena.

 

**_SwanCall:  I made a GutterQueen vid to the shape of you._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  You better link me._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pr9AWx8fz8Q Here you go._ **

 

I watched it.  I loved Ed Sheeran, and the tune is so catchy, but the Video was tame, I think mainly because there isn’t much to pull from.  

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Very nice :D_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  You hate it._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LOL I said no such thing._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I can see it in your text._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  HOW?!?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I just can.  I’ll try again I guess._ **

 

I giggled a little, and we continued bantering. This girl is seventeen, but her soul was much older, and I felt a kinship with her more than any of my other chatmates.  Other than Zee of course. I was drawn to her words.

 

We talked well into dawn, then...

 

**_SwanCall:  I have a morning date.  It’s so weird to be going out this early, but Bae said he wanted to “talk.”_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Uh oh…_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Well I have to “talk” to him too…_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Things didn’t get better between you two?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  We tried again a week later, you were right, It was better, but It might just be that we were in my bed, and I was comfortable._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Oh good._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  But, I’m really sick now._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Sick?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah… like in the morning…_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Oh, Swan…_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  My parents are going to freak, but I don’t know, I can go to a clinic and take care of it right?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I… How do you feel?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I don’t know like I should have stayed in my room._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I should never have done it. It was stupid._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  But I can get rid of it, and no one will ever have to know… Right?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Swan, I can’t tell you what to do with that.  All I can do is read you._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Never mind forget I said anything._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I don’t even know why I told you_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I haven’t even told Hook._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  So keep it to yourself._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Consider it done._ **

 

She didn’t write anymore.  I was in shock, just not knowing how to feel about … everything.  Being out, and Swan’s baby. So much went on that finally my emotions claimed me and I fell into a deathlike sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

“So, like it’s been fun Emma,” Bae said to me as we sat on the hood of his car in my driveway after our morning hike “date.”  He waited until we were back at my house to say what he had to say. “I’m going off to college in like two weeks, and like I’m not gonna be around.”

 

“What the fuck are you saying, Bae?”  I asked, dropping his hand. Here I was trying to tell him he was about to be a father, and he was leaving?

 

“We need to break up,” he said.  “I know that’s upsetting but…”

 

“You think I wanted to stay tied to you my whole life?”  I asked incredulously. I had decided I wasn’t telling him about the baby.  I was just going to make this decision on my own. “Look, Bae, enjoy college.  Fuck many, many girls-you don’t have to worry about my feelings. Maybe you will learn to wear a condom right next time.”  I said sliding off the hood of his car.

 

“Emma, I’d still like to be friends,” he said, and I could see Killian running across the street.

 

“No thank you.  I have friends,” I said as Killian jogged up next to us.

 

“Hey,” Killian said.  I turned and buried my face in his chest.  He looked at Bae. “I think it’s time for you to go, mate.”

 

“I was just leaving,” Bae grumbled and got in his car.

 

As soon as I heard him drive out of my driveway, I began to cry. “What’s happened.”

 

“We broke up,” I said.

 

“Luv did you like him that much?”  He asked.

 

I shook my head.  “But he was my first.”

 

“You slept with that guy?”  He asked. I nodded. “Christ Swan…”

 

“I know… I’ll get over it.”  I said. “I need your help.”

 

“What’s that?”  He asked.

 

“Can You drive me to a clinic?”  I asked looking up at my friend. He paused,  looked at me, then sighed and nodded. “Do you want to shower first?”

 

“I’ll meet you here in an hour?”  I asked

 

I walked into my room and spotted the camera mom gave me.  I haven't even used it yet. I pulled it from of the box and unplugged it from the wall where I had set it to charge.  

 

I took it and propped it up to face me.  “My name is Emma, and I just became a statistic.”  I started. "The product of teen pregnancy becoming a teen mom.  Yeah, I just found out, and now I am taking you on my journey, cause I need the company.” 

 

* * *

 

**SMS Message from Killian Jones**

 

_ Killian:  Will you be okay? _

 

_ Me:  Yup. _

 

_ Killian:  Emma, there is nothing wrong with giving birth to it.  Think about what would have happened if your mom had done it. _

 

_ Me:  Then I wouldn't be having this problem now, would I? _

 

_ Killian:  Point taken. _

 

_ Killian:  Just saying though.There are other options. _

 

_ Me:  Whatever, making a video. _

 

I lied, I didn’t make a video.  I didn’t log on for days. I had to try to take care of this one more time.  I tried anyway. I failed again. This clinic gave me a sonogram, and I could see the pulsating little bean on the screen.  It moved, and I could see the little heart flicker. Later, when they were setting up my IV I freaked out, fought them off, and ran out of the clinic straight to the bus. I can’t do this.

 

I dropped into my bed and picked up the camera held it to my face.  “I tried again today,” I said looking just to the side of the lens. My focus far away.  “I tried, and I failed. I can’t kill my baby. I’d rather think of maybe adoption… I don’t know…”

 

I heard my computer chime across the room.  I had left my laptop open, so it was probably just a vid notification.  I got up close up the camera and turned on the laptop.

 

**_Private Message from TwiceQueen:_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Are you okay?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  You disappeared for a while just checking in._ **

 

I didn’t know what to do.  I wanted to talk, but I didn’t want to talk about it.  I didn’t feel like being pitied, but I wanted a friend.  I should just call Killian, but maybe I should just pretend that this isn’t happening.  If I pretend, then it will go away, right? I just… I’m going to go to Comic-Con and loiter, and my head will clear.

 

**_SwanCall has entered the chat: [3 chatters online]_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  HEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!! Swan where have you been?_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Shit! She is alive!  Hook said you were, but you would never stay away from us on purpose would you?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Are you okay?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I’m fine._ **

 

**_CallMeWIcked:  Are you still coming to Comic-Con?  Like if I see you, how will I know it’s you?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah I’ll be there.  Um, you want to do it all clandestine and stuff?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  You make it sound Dirty._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Well tell me what to wear._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Wear a turtleneck.  It’s summer in southern California. When you approach the table wear a turtleneck._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LOL I don’t own one of those. Though I think my mom might. Hold on…_ **

 

I dashed out of my room excited to be thinking of anything but what was going on in my womb.  “Mom!” I called out. “Do you have a turtleneck shirt?”

 

“What for?” She asked looking up from the dish she was washing.

 

“I am going to Comic-Con through general admission and I wanted to wear it then so my friends would know who I am.”

 

“What Friends?” Mom asked incredulously.  Yes, Mom, I have friends.

 

“Friend really.  She is the president of the Regina Mills fan Club.  Maybe I can get an autograph or something, and it could be free.”

 

“Interesting… Well, I have a red one and a black one in my closet.”

 

“Thanks!”  I said and ran toward her closet and grabbed the red one.

 

**_TwiceQueen has entered the chat: [4 chatters online]_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Hi, quick stop.  What are we talking about?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  We are talking about Swan and what she is wearing to Comic-Con so that I know when she gets to Regina’s table to get a free autograph._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  What did you all decide._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  She is looking to see if her mom has a turtleneck._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Gotcha_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  OMG She had two. I am wearing a red one._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  If I see anyone else in a red turtleneck in the middle of summer I will know your city is really insane._ **

 

**_CaptainHook has entered the chat: [5 chatters online]_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Hey Hook._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Hey… you came on today._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yup_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Yeah It’s been a while, Swan. Life get you down?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Doesn’t it always?_ **

 

I went on with my friends for hours.  I pretended I was okay. I responded to neither Hooks or Queens PM’s I was not ready to be friendly or intimate.  I talked to both of them more than anyone else, I just couldn’t let them know I had failed again. I didn’t want to think about this baby at all.

 

* * *

 

I stood just outside the convention center dying in the summer heat but watching every single cosplayer who passed by me.  The Enchanted panel was about to begin, and I walked toward that door with a group of Cosplayers, including one dark-haired girl in a period outfit that looked just like Regina.

 

I walked toward the door so that I could try to sneak in, but the Con Volunteer at the door didn’t allow me to enter. He told me that I could stand by the door to listen and see if I could hear snippets of the conversation.

 

The door opened as someone stepped out of the panel room, allowing me to slide in undetected. I stood in the shadows to avoid being seen.  

 

On the platform sat Rupert Gold and Belle Lacey, the writer and directors/producers of the show.  Then it was Robin Locksley, Regina Mills, Kathryn Midas and Samdi Fas. The central cast on Enchanted.  I couldn’t believe I was able to sneak in. I lifted up my camera and took a video to brag that I had been able to sneak in.

 

“I have a question for Regina?”  A member of the audience called out on the microphone.  Regina leaned forward in her seat. She was young and super stylish.  Everyone there was dressed to impress, but she looked the best of them all.  She had a rebellious streak though, she wore pleather, or is it leather, leggings under a stunning and feminine top.  She also wore a leather jacket over that blouse. Her makeup was flawless. “You were nominated for a Teen Choice Award and an Emmy this year, how do you feel about it?”

 

“I.. Of course, I’m thrilled.  This is the third time in my career I have been nominated for Teen Choice and the first time for the Emmys.  The TCA’s are always my favorite award show to go to because I am a teen, or at least I was six months ago. It is always cool to be chosen by your peers.  The Emmy is every TV actor’s dream. It is an honor just being nominated, but I would love to win it.”

 

The audience clapped, and another came to ask something from Rupert.  “Rupert and Belle, did you guys purposely write Rani and Abigail with the intention of making them lovers?  As their chemistry only seems to be getting more palpable.”

 

“They are not,”  Belle spoke up. “Abigail was written so that Rani could have someone to rely on.”

 

“Seriously, the chemistry is truly attributed to the great acting ability these two young ladies possess.”  Rupert continued.

 

“Regina, would you play a lesbian character if given a chance?”  Another asked.

 

Oh. My.  God. I held my breath because this was everything my friends and I discussed all the time.  “I have to do my best with the words I am given. It is my job to make that character come to life.  I have no preference on the ships that sail from our show. I think the fan support is everything in whatever shape and form it takes.”

 

Good answer Regina, I tell myself.  Then the emcee announced the last question and said that the members of the cast were going to be signing autographs outside at the main tables.  I snuck out of the panel room and headed toward the stands where I hoped to catch a couple glimpses.

 

There was a crowd milling by the tables.  I asked for Regina’s line and was directed to the longest one.  I knew that it wasn’t even at half its length and it would get much longer behind me, so I sighed in relief as I made myself comfortable to wait.

 

“I made it to Comic-Con!”  I smiled into my camera. “So I am waiting in Regina’s line because that way I can hopefully see Regina, and Wicked will be there.  Maybe she will see me or something. I know I didn’t pay for taking a picture, but maybe…” I looked around at everyone holding their golden ticket around me and smiled just as excited as everyone.

 

There was a commotion up ahead as they saw some people setting out boxes on the table.  A tall red-headed woman began setting out pictures and pulling out pens preparing them for Regina to sign the autographs.  She looked up to scan the line and smiled widely as her eyes passed over me.

 

I blushed.  Fuck, Wicked was hot!  I smiled back at my friend, and she turned to talk to one of the workers.  He nodded and walked away from her. Then Regina came out just behind her. She leaned close to her ear and spoke.  Regina nodded and looked out at the line. I swear her eyes lingered on me a second before continuing on.

 

“Excuse me, Miss?”  The worker I had seen Wicked whisper to, came up to me.  “I need you to come with me. May I see your ticket?”

 

“Uh…”  I decided to pretend like I didn’t know I needed to pay to stand in that line. “I just…”

 

“Come with me.”  He said and pulled me away and around the back of the panels.  I guess I wasn’t going to be meeting anyone.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I have a friend who works for the actress and I just kinda wanted to meet up with her.  I don’t have money I don’t even need an autograph I’ll just go.”

 

“Wait here,” He said gruffly and went around the partition. 

 

“Oh is she?”  I heard one bright voice say.

 

“Don’t start the line yet, I’ll be back,” said a deeper more sultry and recognizable voice.  Regina’s voice made my skin tingle.

 

Then I saw Wicked come through.  “SWAN!” She shouted and came over to give me a hug.  “Oh my God! I can’t believe I was able to spot you so fast.”

 

I laughed and threw my arm around Wicked.  I was not a huggy person, but I couldn’t help but hug the cheerful woman.  “Hey Wicked,” I said in the hug and saw over her shoulder as Regina signed a T-Shirt and before signing the picture in her hands, she looked up at me.

 

“Who should I make it out to?”  She asked.

 

“Emma,” I said softly.

 

Regina smiled, “Em-ma…”  She said, and her voice was so much better in person.  Wicked let me go and led me toward Regina. “How do you know Zelena?”

 

“From online.  I make Fanvids and submit them to your fan club sometimes.”  I said nervously.

 

“They are amazing Regina.  I should show you one day.”  Zelena said.

 

I looked at Wicked. “ Zelena, eh?”

 

“Oh hush, Emma.”  She said in return.

 

“Now…  Change out of that ridiculous turtleneck you must be dying in this heat.”  Regina said handing me the Enchanted T-shirt she had signed, then a picture in a plastic sleeve.

 

I smiled at her.  “Thank you,” I said, “Nice meeting you.”

 

“You as well,” Regina said and turned back to the partition.  I didn’t even get a pic with her. Oh well. Next time.

 

“You must come to the next Con.  It is smaller and more intimate. Regina gets to be a little more personal with her fans that way.  Comic-Con is a machine,” Zelena says.

 

“Yeah, later Wicked.”

 

“Later Swan,” She said heading back toward the partition and I was all alone.  I looked down at the aoutographed photo in my hands.

 

To Emma

 

Thank you for being the wonderful Fan You Are.

 

Your Vids are AMAZING, and I enjoy them all.  Both Remmy and GutterQueen. 

 

Love Regina Mills.

 

What?  She had seen my vids.  Of Course, Zelena must have shown her the ones I submitted for her.  I smiled. Regina had seen my vids. This was amazing.

 

When I got home that night, I was on cloud nine.  I showed my parents the autographs, and they gave me a frame to put the picture in.  I took a pic of it and posted it on the forum.

 

**_A Post to the Enchanted Forum._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Thank you so much CallMeWicked for the assist in getting this awesome Autograph.  You are a beautiful woman both inside and WHOA… outside. The words 300lb man did not do you justice, I felt like a freaking troll standing next to you._ **

 

**_OMG, and Regina was terrific If I wasn’t crushing on her before I most certainly am now.  She is my new wifey._ **

 

  * **_CaptainHook:  UGH!!! I hate adulting… I’m still a kid I should have gone to the Con with you and blown off work._**



**_CallMeWicked:  Hook I swear if you had and wouldn’t have been able to come to Burbank because of it I would have been peeved._ **

 

  * **_CallMeWicked:  Awww, Sweet Pea!  It was terrific to see you.  You are beautiful. You just looked like you were about to pass out of heat exhaustion in that turtleneck._**



 

  * **_LittleRed:  I’m Just… Super Jealous. And Hook You better come to Burbank._**



 

  * **_TwiceQueen:  Wow! She saw your Vids!_**



**_SwanCall:  I know, It’s incredible! This really made my day._ **

**_TwiceQueen:  Did you talk to her at all?_ **

**_SwanCall:  She just asked me where I knew Wicked from and my name… She knows my name._ **

**_TwiceQueen:  Oh, so that’s what that blur over there is.  How come we don’t know your name?_ **

**_SwanCall: I’ll show you mine if you show me yours._ **

**_TwiceQueen: Touche.  However, that means Wicked Knows your name._ **

**_CallMeWicked:  I sure do._ **

**_TwiceQueen:  Tell me!_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  NO!_ **

**_SwanCall:  I know Wicked’s name too._ **

**_TwiceQueen:  Ha! So do I._ **

 

I turned away from the screen with a broad smile on my face.  This was the best day I had in a long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

##  **Regina**

* * *

 

I went to bed that night with thoughts of Emma on my mind.  She was beautiful. I wanted to stay behind the partition with her and talk with her.  She said she had a crush on me in that post… I smiled to myself as I lay in bed after that small interaction with her.

 

I’d be leaving her city in the morning, and I couldn’t sleep.  I had decided to stay the day in San Diego to hang out with Zelena, which is why neither of us logged on to the chat.  But I really wanted to PM her on the app now. I wondered if she would respond. She hadn’t been answering my PMs lately.

 

I picked up my phone and opened the app.

 

**PM To SwanCall from TwiceQueen:**

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Hey… so, What did you think of Regina?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  OMG That’s right you know Wicked!  Have you ever met Regina?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  A few times._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Wicked never talks about her much.  So I can’t get her to tell me what she thought of me._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I doubt Wicked knows.  Regina probably doesn’t tell her about fans she meets. Even if they make an impression._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Do you think I made an impression?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  How many people do you think Wicked pulls aside specifically for her to meet?  You definitely made an impression._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  My God, Queen… I have been attracted to girls before, and maybe it’s because she is a celebrity, but when she looked at me with those brown eyes, I melted a little inside.  I was so afraid to touch her. I didn’t even get a pic._ **

 

Yes, we missed the mark there. I was kicking myself for that too.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  At least you got the autograph._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah… I kinda felt like she wanted me to stay._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  She probably did she’s hella gay._ **

 

I paused and rolled my eyes...Why would I say something like that?

 

**_SwanCall:  You think everyone is hella gay since you came out._ **

 

I laughed at that.  I had been all the way out with it on the chat. 

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LOL That’s because sexuality is fluid, but I am telling you I got that vibe from her.  Just keep crushing on her, one day she will come out, and it won’t disappoint._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LOL, You sound as if you have made out with her._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  ... No Comment._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  OMG you HAVE!_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Have not… but I have eyes.  She probably ate you up with her eyes that’s why you thought she wanted you to stay.  Because she probably did._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Man I wish I were going to Burbank…_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Me too._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Are you going?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Maybe._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  If you go, I’ll hitch a ride… I think I want to meet you the most._ **

  
  


My heart thudded in my chest.  I looked at the clock, and it was almost midnight.  I had to wake up early to get to LA in time to get ready for the Teen Choice Awards.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Thanks… Um, I have to go.  I have to get some sleep. Working the Teen Choice Awards tomorrow._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  So. Awesome.  Goodnight._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Night._ **

 

By the next afternoon, I sat in my living room with my Glam Team doing their thing to get me ready for the event.  Zee was taking a video of the whole thing, and I rolled my eyes. “Must you point that thing at me right now?” I asked.

 

“Yes.  It’s a documentary.  I will send it to Emma and make her put it together.”  I was electrified at the sound of her name. Zelena put down the camera and was texting something on her phone.

 

“As a person in the fandom, I have to say that would be super cool.  Especially since now I’m her wifey.”

 

Zelena laughed and turned the camera off completely and tossed it aside.  My makeup was done. “That was cute, I have to admit.” She said.

 

“It was,”  I said a soft smile coming to my lips as I recalled our conversation last night.

 

“You like her…”  Zee asked.

 

I looked up at my sister.  “I am very intrigued, but she is 17, and there is no way in hell I am crossing that line.”

 

“Her birthday is in October,” Zee said running a brush through her luxurious red hair and pulling it up in a ponytail.  “She won’t be 17 for long and will be 18 way before you see her again.”

 

The hairdresser came at this time and began to straighten my hair.  “Among other things… She’s gorgeous, she won’t stay single long either.”

 

I didn’t want to discuss my feelings in front of the Glam Team.  So I watched as my curly bob became a straight one. Then, teasing the front of my hair with mousse, she created the perfect bump at the top of my head and pulled the rest of it into a short pony at the crown of my head.   Then she lifted a Hairpiece to add length to the pony, it was at least 24 inches long, kind of giving me the Rani look with a more fashionable twist.

 

After they were done, I reached for my blue and white pinstriped one shoulder wrap around button up and put it on over my distressed white skinny jeans.  Then I reached for a pair of heeled sandals and accessorized it with silver earrings and bangles. I was ready for the Teen Choice Awards. It was my favorite awards show because I didn’t have to dress in a gown and starve for days to fit in it.

 

“Well, it really doesn’t matter, because she is a fangirl,” Zelena said.  “You’re probably better off not going there anyway.”

 

“You are right,” I said, “but Emma is no 300-pound man.”

 

Zelena laughed.  “Let's go your car is waiting.” 

 

With that, I pick up my bag and my phone and ask the makeup artist:  “Could you record my sister and me for my Instagram?”

 

Zelena smiles and stands next to me.  I look at the camera and smile. “Off to do my queenly duties!  With my Wicked Friend Zee.”

 

“At Call Me Wicked on your gram,” Zelena says.

 

“We’re off to the Teen Choice Awards, maybe I’ll come home with another surfboard.  Shout out to all the Rammy Fans, and all GutterQueen fans! Love you and thank you all for your votes.”

 

The makeup artist cut the vid and handed me my phone.  I quickly posted it on my Instagram. Then I linked the forum with the video under TwiceQueen.

 

**A post to the Enchanted Forum from TwiceQueen**

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Look who I ran into on the way to the Teen Choice Awards? https://www.instagram.com/p/BZNJi4SgJT1/?hl=en &taken-by=lparrilla Good luck Regina.  We’re rooting for you._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Enjoy the show, Queen._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I got decent seats this year._ **

 

**_Little Red:  So Jealous!_ **

****

**_SwanCall:  Did you take that Vid for them?_ **

****

**_TwiceQueen:  Yep_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Lucky!!!_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Perks of the job._ **

 

“Regina!  Over here!”  I heard as I walked the carpet.  I paused and struck a pose. “Where’s Robin?” Someone called out.  I frowned and looked down at the phone with a frown. I looked around for him.  I knew I wasn’t going to find him. We discussed his escape from me yesterday at the Con.

 

We discussed it a little loudly in the lobby too, to put this break up into action.  I needed to let Robin go. It had to look like it was a mutual break. So that when he and Marian start to go out in public as a couple, it doesn’t look like he had been cheating on me.  Nor that he was my beard.

 

I move to the side and sigh as if I was frustrated looking around for him.  Then he sauntered on to the carpet. Turning up the charm for the cameras. I texted him on the phone.

 

**SMS Message to Robin Locksley**

 

_ Me:  Ready? _

 

_ Robin:  Yeah ok…  _

 

I put my phone in my clutch and posed a couple more times.  Then I looked over at Robin and signaled for him to come to my side.  Insisted with my eyes and looked genuinely annoyed. He looked like he was ignoring me, so I stomped my way over to him.  “Babe, Come on!” I said through gritted teeth and fake smiles at the camera.

 

“I am not a dog you can pull on a leash.  We still haven't discussed what happened yesterday,”  Robin responded a little bit hushed. Saw that the cameras and photographers had picked up on our discussion.  

 

I looked at them and pulled him away from the camera.  “Stop pulling at me like I am some dog on a leash.”

 

“Robin, look around you.  This isn’t the place.”

 

“Then where?  We are always being watched, Regina!”  That was a little loud.

 

I take a deep breath because now I was getting a little worked up.  I didn’t want it to be this explosive. I wanted something quieter and more gradual.  I think Robin might actually have a bone to pick with me. “You know what? I’m done! I don’t want to see you unless I have to.  Starting right now.”

 

“Regina!”  He said after me as I stomped fast toward the building to the delight of the photographers.  That break up happened much faster than I wanted it to. Much louder than I wanted it to.

 

I walked over to Zelena my face still fixed in anger.  Zee looked me over. “What happened?”

 

“Just broke up with Robin on the red carpet,” I answered.

 

“What?”  Zelena said and picked up her phone to spot this on Twitter.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Give it till the end of the awards,” I said and headed to my seat.  “I am so sure they want to see if I come up to present or not. Also, they want to know if I win do I thank Robin or not.  Then they will speculate.”

 

Zelena followed the Teen Choice Awards hashtag on twitter as we sat in the audience.  I went backstage to get ready to present the surfboard. “Hey,” Robin said with a smirk coming up to me.

 

I smirked at him.  “Do we act like we made up to do this or do we make this uncomfortably tense?”

 

“Are you kidding, teens love angst.”  He whispered.

 

“Got it,” I said. They called us up on stage, and I take the lead instead of walking next to him.  Then I stand four feet away from him when I am not talking into the mic.

 

“Your Choice Comedy TV Actress in a comedy is,” Robin said.

 

I took the envelope, opened it, and then glared at him as if to say get out of my way.  “Yara Shahidi for Grown-ish!” We clap and step back. Standing so far apart that it was glaring that we weren’t talking anymore.  And when we walked off the stage, Yara stopped me. “Hey, you okay?”

 

I smiled at her.  She was so pretty.  I swallowed thickly and nodded disguising my attraction with grief.  “We will work it out I think,” I said and walked away to go to my seat.

 

“Ships are are major drives for a TV show’s success,” Shay Mitchell said standing at the podium.  She had been nominated for this very award a million times it seems with her show. I shipped it. “It is the thing that both unites and divides the fans.  Your nominees for Choice TV ship are:”

 

I sat there listening.  I am nominated twice. Once for GutterQueen and once for Rammy.  There weren’t any ship wars for my show two years ago. Last year Rammy got nominated, but we didn’t win.  I was glad for it. This time, however, it feels like I got this in the bag. “And your winner is…” says Sasha Pieterse the other half of that ship.  “GUTTER QUEEN! Regina Mills and Kathryn Nolan for Enchanted.”

 

I looked over at Kathryn and smiled.  She took my hand and pulled us up to the stage.  “Yikes!” I said once I got my hands on the mic. “I think the writers need to listen to the fans.”

 

“If I was going to be shipped with anyone, I’m glad I’m shipped with someone this hot,”  Kathryn said looking me over. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. 

 

“Uh... You’re not so bad yourself,” I said my voice taking on a whole different quality that I barely recognize in myself.  “Thank you guys so much.”

 

We walked off with the obnoxious prop award and returned it.  Our own personalized surfboard would be sent out to each of us later.  When I sat down next to my sister, she whispered. “Bingo,” I looked over at her phone and saw the articles begin to pop up.

 

‘Enchanted Duo calls it quits in public spat’  and ‘Tensions are High at the Teen Choice Awards.’  A little later, in a little-known publication, there is:  ‘GutterQueen prevails over Rammy. Why Locksley and Mills called it quits.’

 

“Wow, that was even faster than I expected,” I mumbled.

 

“Well, now we have to get you out there with a girl.  Lots of girls maybe..the slutiest girls, like one of the Hadid sisters or something.”  Zelena said.

 

“Excuse me?”  I said looking at my sister.

 

“Look it’s not even a thing anymore.  Most young performers nowadays have had this experience and are open about it, why are you hiding?”

 

“I don’t know Zee, because I am,”  I said. “I’m not ready to come out.”

 

“To your fans, or to Mother?”  She asked. I sighed. “I just want you to be happy,” my sister said.

 

I looked behind me to make sure no one was listening.  Cara Delevingne was sitting behind me. A smirk firmly planted on her lips.  She leaned forward and whispered, “You should listen to your sister. It’s no one’s business what you do with your vagina.”

 

I turned in my seat and was face to face with her.  She smiled this super sexy smile, and I was stunned silent.  Then she laughed and leaned back in her chair. My heart hammered in my chest as I turned around to face the front again.  My name was called, and I walked to the stage having no idea what this win was for, and I stood there for a second in shock.

 

“Oh boy, my brain is melting,” I said, and everyone laughed.  “Um, I just got hit on by a supermodel… Being in that GutterQueen ship pays off, huh?”  I gulp as they laugh trying to figure out what I am up here for. “I work on the best show on television.  I love all the people I work with and thanks to you, my fans, I know I am doing a good job. Thank you for choosing me over and over again.”

 

I walked off the stage and headed back to my seat, I felt my phone buzz in my purse, and I pulled it out.

 

**Private Message from SwanCall**

 

**_SwanCall:  Holy SHIT Did she just say what I think she said?  Were you right? Is she really Hella Gay?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Did you see what happened?  Why was she flustered?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Cara Delevingne_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  What?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Cara is sitting behind Regina.  She was talking to her from what I could see before they called her up._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Holy shit, that girl is hot.  I saw her in paper towns… well, she is the only reason I watched Paper Towns.  She’s been with everybody._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Really?_ **

 

**_SwanQueen:  Well I can’t believe what the internet says, but she has been linked with almost every young starlet in Hollywood._ **

 

I turned around in my seat to talk to Cara.  “Will you be at the afterparty tonight?”

 

Cara nodded.  I smiled at her  thinking about what Emma had just told me about her. If she had been linked with so many women in this industry, even though just about anyone of those stories could be false, no one would think it was out of the blue if I were to come out later if I have a history of hanging out with Cara…

 

I look over at Zelena who was looking at me quizzically and smiled.  I clicked off the chat and handed Cara my phone with the dialer on. I didn’t know if Cara would laugh at my face or do what I want her to do, but I had to try.  She smiled and took a picture of herself, then dialed the number on my phone saving it. Then she called herself and took a picture of me.

 

I couldn’t stop smiling.  It was starting.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

##  **Emma**

* * *

 

How the fuck am I going to do this?  I thought as I looked out on the soccer field.  Tryouts are this week. I am so screwed. I was lucky that I did my physical for this before I got pregnant.  I am also fortunate that I made Captain at the end of last season, so I would be running tryouts instead of trying to get on the team, but was I really going to be able to hide a baby bump?

 

It has been done before, but I can’t get a scholarship being careful and benched.  I sighed, and sat on the bench and put on my cleats. I just had to make it through qualifiers, I already have colleges looking at me.  I just need to make it to almost the end of the season. I just need to play enough to get noticed... Just enough.

 

I swallowed.  And stood up walking to the coach.  “There’s my Captain,” he said smiling at me.  I smiled back at Coach Hopper. 

 

“Hey Coach Hopper, how are they looking?”  I asked.

 

“They are looking okay.  We should have a good year,” he said.  “Get to it.”

 

I nodded took a swallow of my water and began.  “Alright Ladies, welcome to Varsity Tryouts. Let’s do this…”

 

* * *

 

**SwanCall has entered the chat: [5 chatters online]**

 

**_TwiceQueen:  You shouldn’t put Regina’s business out like that._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Wicked, don’t listen to her we love this!_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  What is my Wifey up to?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Wicked I swear I will take your place as fan club president if you type anymore._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Apparently, Cara Delevingne made a pass at Regina._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Right! At the teen choice awards._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Hold on, how did you know?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Queen told me._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  That is all I told her._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Is there more?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Not Really. Except Regina has her contact information now._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Do you think she and Cara will do anything?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Would it be so bad?  I mean she is Hella gay._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I guess not, I mean when I finally see her again and make her my wife, it won’t be like she has never been with a woman before._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LOL Hold on, What makes you think she has never been with a woman before?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Because she is still closeted.  A woman would have turned her all the way out._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LMAO What makes you Think that I would let you make her your wifey?_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Wait a minute… What is happening here?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Are you claiming me?_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  What?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  What if I am?_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  : O_ **

 

I blinked at the computer screen.  Stunned. I didn’t even know what to type back, and my friends were stunned silent.  Then…

 

**TwiceQueen has left the chat [4 chatters online]**

 

**_SwanCall:  Fuck, I gtg…_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Um… okay bye_ **

 

**_LIttleRed:  Whoa… Yeah later!_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Call me when you can._ **

 

I disconnected from the main chat and entered Queen’s and My Private Messages.

 

**Private Message to TwiceQueen**

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I’m sorry._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Why?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  That was a little creepy don’t you think?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I don’t think so… Wish you would have done it in here instead of with the group but. You like me?  You haven’t ever seen me._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I don’t know how I feel.  I just know that I hate Regina right now._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  You know I will probably never make her mine right?  That’s what fantasies are about._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  It’s possible Swan.  You’ve already met her once.  She is in my orbit._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  And she is everyone’s fantasy.  I like hanging out with you too._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  :)_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Let’s have a date._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  What?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Like a virtual date. I know I’m kinda pregnant and gross and young…_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  How would we do that?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  We will just go somewhere alone and kinda chat like this.  But we can explore more… intimate things. Get to know each other really well.  And maybe one day, we hang out for real. After I turn 18._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen: I can’t… I shouldn’t even be doing this with you.  I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t know how I feel, because I do have someone here… and… She and I are new.  And… She is right here not virtual, and over 18 and I can’t help I like talking to you, but I can’t date you virtually or otherwise._ **

 

Why did that hurt so bad?  Why? We hadn’t been a thing.  Maybe because she never told me about this girl.  Perhaps she never said so because she knew I kinda liked her… right?

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I think, we can’t PM anymore._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Alright… Sorry_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Don’t ever be sorry for caring about me. I just need to figure myself out._ **

 

I turned away from my screen and found my camera.  “I think I just got my first online crush. I didn’t even know I liked her, but Fuck… her rejection hurt worse than when that asshole broke up with me.”

 

* * *

##  **Regina**

* * *

 

“What have I done?”  I whispered to myself shoving my phone in my jeans.  I drove myself home, I had to get ready, I was hanging out with Cara.  I don’t know why I got jealous of myself. It didn’t make any sense. But Swan is mine… Swan is Queen’s alone.  Regina is… Emma’s.

 

I sighed as I parked my car in the garage.  I can’t even understand myself.

 

When I stepped into the house.  Zelena was stood by the door. Her arms folded and her face in a frown.  “What the fuck was that Regina?”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t I’m sorry.  I apologized to her.”

 

“She never came back,” Zelena said.

 

“I just felt this stupid flash of jealousy over her… I know she was talking about me… the real me, but sometimes Queen feels like the real me.”

 

“That’s because she is,” Zelena said.  I walked past her. “Queen is more you than the Regina she knows.”

 

“I have to come out… I have to start being me.  Fuck clauses. They can try to fire me. They will have to cancel the show.”  I said heading into my bedroom and pulling out the sexiest clothes I could find.  I was going to be with a girl that liked girls today. I was going to be Queen today.

 

Zelena followed me into the room. “She is seventeen…”

 

“I know that,” I said pulling off my bra and donning my black racerback knee length cami dress.  The dress showed off my back all the way to just above my panty line. Then I slid on my black pumps,added some silver studs and reapplied my bright, red lipstick.

 

Zelena watched me in we as I did this quick change.  “Do you want me to post something on IG?” She asked.

 

I shook my head.  “I got this,” I said turning on boomerang.  I winked at my image then blew a kiss at the camera.  Then posted it on IG with the caption. “Moving on.”

 

“Are you really?”  Zelena asked.

 

“I’m coming out tonight… You wanna tag along?”  I asked.

 

Zelena smiled and headed for her room.  “Give me fifteen minutes.”

  
  


* * *

 

We walked into the club Cara invited me to.  It's 21 and over, but I was on her guest list, so they let me through.  I spotted her sitting next to another friend. They looked cozy, but I was through hiding.  So I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

 

“Hey,” I said when I approached her.

 

She looked up, and I could see her pupils dilate when she saw me.  She smiled. “You made it.”

 

I nodded. “This is Zee.”

 

“I remember her from the awards,” she said reaching for my hand and sitting me next to her. “Did you come out yet?”

 

“I’m out tonight,” I said. 

 

“So are you, bi or what?”  she asked me, pouring from the bottle on the table.

 

“Does it matter?  Either way, you can get it,” I said taking the glass.

 

“True,” she said.  “I don’t even care if you are out.  We’re just hanging out right?”

 

“Right...”  I smiled and drank the champagne.

 

*****888***888*****

 

The night was a lot more fun than I ever imagined.  I don’t think I noticed anyone noticing me, but I felt free to be myself around Cara, plus I think I was a little tipsy.  I tumbled forward a little bit, and Cara caught me in her arms. I looked up at her and smiled. “You are so pretty.”

 

She smiled, “You are so drunk,” She giggled.  “Let’s sit down.”

 

“I’m not drunk,” I said standing up straight again.  Then I grinned. I could feel the devilishness of it, and I liked it.  “What if I just wanted to feel your abs.” 

 

“All you had to do was ask,” she said sitting us down and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

 

I reached for the abs and felt her up.  She stretched languidly and sort of purred in my ear.  “So hot,” I whispered.

 

She moved her face to look at mine.  I leaned back a little, and she kissed me.  It was light, just a ghost of a kiss. I leaned forward for more as she pulled away, and she smiled at me again.  “We should hang out some more.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Next time leave the redhead at home,” Cara said.  “I have a ‘go see’ in the morning, so I am gonna go.”  She let me go then leaned forward and kissed my lips again.

 

“Bye,” I said a little dazed.

 

I watched Cara go with her friends as Zelena looked at me from across the table.  “When is Call time tomorrow?”

 

“5,” I said she looked at her watch. 

 

“We have to go then.  I’ll drive, you sleep.  You have an hour to be in the makeup chair.”

 

She pulled me behind her.  I had meant to leave so much earlier, but Cara was distracting.  She distracted me from my objective, she distracted me from that 17-year-old girl I got jealous of myself over.  I liked it. I wanted to do it again.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

##  **Emma**

* * *

 

“Emma I need you at goal,”  Coach Hopper said.

 

I blanched.  I had to tell him. “Um, Coach… I can’t do the goal.”  It was the first week of school. I was already two months into this pregnancy.  It was our first game that night, and I could not take the goal. “I haven’t done goal all practice.  I have to play the field.”

 

“But you are a natural goalie,” he said.

 

“I talked to my doctor, and he says I can’t do the goal, but if I do it I can’t go full out.  I can’t dive or get a direct hit to my person,” I answered.

 

“For how long?  Did you get injured?”  He asked.

 

“All season,” I answered.  “It’s just a condition I am dealing with right now coach.  I will play better at fullback. It’s been working great during the scrimmages here.”

 

“Alright, let’s go,” he said without questioning me.  I had been training with everyone else. I was the Captain I should be able to choose my position.  

 

We all ran out onto the field.  I set myself in my position. I knew I would be in most of the game, so I prayed my girls had me.  This is a good team. I’ll be fine.

 

I took a deep breath and waited for the game to begin with my hands on my knees.

 

**A post on the ENCHANTED forum**

 

**_SwanCall:  So ready for tonight’s premiere of Enchanted.  DO NOT DISTURB_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  The Cast is Live tweeting!_ **

**_LitlleRed:  Sweet!_ **

**_TwiceQueen:  How was your game?_ **

**_SwanCall:  Don’t ask… I spent more time on the ground than I wanted to._ **

 

**Private Message from TwiceQueen**

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Are you okay?  Is the baby okay?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I thought we shouldn’t PM anymore._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Swan…_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I thought you had a girlfriend and didn’t want to deal with me.  You got jealous and don’t want me to fawn over Regina on my TV screen._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  It doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your friend. Did you fall?  Did you get hit? Is the baby okay?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Of course I got hit.  Of course, I fell. I fell on purpose and on my own terms so Yes, the baby is okay._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Look, swan, I’m sorry._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I really don’t have a leg to stand on here.  You don’t know me. I probably shouldn’t have been pissed, but I was.  You hurt my feelings._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I’m sorry._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Fandom is all the human connection I have.  I am an athlete at school. I’m a fucking nerd.  No one at school likes the overachiever. I am there to be a captain, that is all. The one time I ventured outside of my computer, I got pregnant and was dumped._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  So when I make a connection online it feels more real.  Maybe not to you, and you might not understand it, but that is my reality._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Fandom is excellent.  Believe me. Wicked said you were beautiful, I don’t believe that if you tried being in the world more life wouldn’t feel different._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Did you not read me? I tried. That’s why I have this baby._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I get that. Listen. I came into fandom because I was hiding.  Because I needed to get away from the people around me that seemed to want things from me that I was not ready to give.  And to explore my gay…._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I understand the separation.  Fandom makes it easier for me to deal with my Loneliness.  Especially doing it with Wicked… and you. You make it worth it for me._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  That’s not what you said last time._ **

 

I got a system interruption, and a tweet popped up.

 

**@EnchantedABC Hey East Coast The new season of enchanted begins right now.**

 

I got distracted by my Twitter feed when all of the fan tweets began to scroll through.  I sighed and turned back to my PM with Queen.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I have to go, Um.  I have a thing, but we should chat some later._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah okay. Have fun on your date._ **

 

Then I switched off of social media altogether.  I didn’t want to get any spoilers. It was a tradition of mine and Killian not to watch east coast tweets.  Time to make a vid.

  
  
  


* * *

##  **Regina**

* * *

 

Swan has been keeping herself away from me in the chats.  Even the group chats. She kind of just ignores what I say unless I am directly speaking to her.  It’s frustrating, but I do the live Tweets that night, while I was in NY with the rest of the cast. Some of which had gone on several interview shows earlier that day, so we stayed in the east to live tweet.  It was a tradition that we all watched the season opener together.

 

My argument with Emma couldn’t have come at the worse time.  I was unfocused and the fans totally noticed. Including Red, and she mentioned it the next group chat I attended.  Throwing in my new found friend Cara, who seemed to be the reason they all thought I was distracted. I agreed because what the hell should I know about what was in Regina’s head.

 

A month has gone by, and the Cara thing was becoming more than just speculation, it was becoming harassment on the Paparazzi’s part. I sat at lunch with Cara, determined to take my life back to obscurity.  “We aren’t even together like that,” I said.

 

“But did you want to be?” She asked leaning back.

 

“I mean… I guess, but I just don’t like that they think I’m doing those things with you and it isn’t true.”

 

“Are you ashamed?”  She asked.

 

“No, I agreed with you when you said that it’s no one's business what I do with my vagina; if I am going to be accused of fucking you, I should be fucking you,” I said.

 

Cara laughed and leaned forward on the table.  She signaled for me to come closer. When I did, she said.  “Then fuck me,” she whispered and kissed me, but it was so much more than it had been the last time.  Oh my god… Yup, I was definitely a lesbian.

 

I reached a hand to the back of her neck and tangled my fingers through her blonde tresses.  I closed my eyes and lost track of the fact that I was sitting at an outdoor table in a cafe in NoHo.

 

When we pulled away, she said to me.  “You realize you are going to have to spin that right?”

 

I nodded. “Yup. I guess I need to call my manager.”

 

“Your place, or mine?”  She asked.

 

“Yours,” I said, and we walked out of the cafe, paying our bill on the way out.

 

* * *

 

**A Post on the Enchanted Forum**

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Regina is to appear on Jimmy Kimmel.  Fandom if you are in the Los Angeles area, come out October 22 and make your Queen feel welcome._ **

**_SwanCall:  OMG That is on my Birthday_ **

**_CaptainHook:  We are going. My birthday gift to you_ **

**_LittleRed:  That’s so perfect!_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  Oh! Lovely, I will take you out afterward! Ask your parents if you can stay, I’ll put you up._ **

**_TwiceQueen:  You sure your ROOMMATE will like that?_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  My ROOMMATE has a girlfriend and can stay with her the night._ **

**_SwanCall:  Wait, is Queen, your Roommate?_ **

**_TwiceQueen:  No._ **

**_CallMeWicked:  No._ **

**_CaptainHook:  Then You should come too, Queen._ **

**_TwiceQueen:  I’ll see what I can do._ **

  
  


I looked at my sister and hit her with the couch pillow. “Are you fucking insane?”

 

She laughed. “What?” She said.

 

“Look at this house!!!”  I said pointing out all of the pictures of Zee and me as kids and everything else that said this was Regina Mill’s house.

 

“She will just think I am a little obsessed with you that is all,”  Zee said.

 

“Cara is in New York on the 22…”  I said. “We made it that way on purpose because she is not my girlfriend.”

 

“Then stay in a hotel,”  Zelena said shrugging.

 

“My God…” I said then I got a familiar buzz on my phone.  When I looked down, I saw that it was Swan and my private chat.  Which we hadn’t used since the last time.

 

**Private Message from SwanCall**

 

**_SwanCall:  Are you Zelena’s Roommate?_ **

 

I sighed.  I didn’t want to answer that.  I didn’t want to lie either.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Only when her roommate isn’t here._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  OMG, is Zelena, your girlfriend?_ **

 

Oh god… I looked up at my sister.  “Emma wants to know if you are my girlfriend,” I answered.

 

Zelena looked at me horrified.  I chuckled because the thought was horrifying, but it was also hilarious.  “I really like men… Like really. You are cute and everything but… You are my sister.”

 

“Do I tell her you are my sister?”  I ask her.

 

“Will that make you feel better?”  She asked.

 

“I won’t feel like such a liar …”

 

“Then tell her…”  Zelena answers.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  She is my sister._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Oh… Why would you think she wouldn’t like it when you came out to her?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I didn’t think she wouldn’t.  I just don’t talk about those things to her because she is so straight._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Oh…_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Now she doesn’t want to claim me in the fandom, so it stays between us._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Totally._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  How are you?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Okay, Just thinking… you know Regina well don’t you?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Why?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Because you knew she was into girls._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I want everyone to be into girls._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LOL, I guess, but you knew._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Am I missing something? Did she announce that she was gay somewhere?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Did you see the pic on TMZ?  She was in full makeout mode._ **

 

I knew it had been out there… it had to have been, but I hadn’t heard about it.  Damn, that came back to bite me fast.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Wow._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I am getting to know her better._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  But are you going to Kimmel with her and your sister?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I can’t meet up Swan, I’m sorry._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Okay, maybe next time._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Yeah._ **

 

* * *

 

When I got to the set of Kimmel, I knew that the entire audience was going to be made up of fans of the show.  The whole cast had shown up. But I was going on first because Jimmy had a few questions just for me. Like was I a lesbian, which I was supposed to say no to.  I wasn’t sure I could. I would look like a total hypocrite after that telling picture. I was not about to lie outright. 

 

“Please welcome Regina Mills!”  I smiled automatically and walked out.  I waved at the audience trying to look past the blinding lights to spot Zelena, Hook and Swan.

 

I turned to Jimmy and gave him a warm hug.  He always made me feel comfortable when I came on the show.  “How are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Awesome,” I said and sat on the seat next to the desk.  “How about yourself?”

 

“I’m great.  Man the last time we saw you, it was the end of last season.  You were also still just a teenager.”

 

“Yeah, sure was.  I have boldly entered my twenties,” I said

 

“I’ll say,” He said.  “I hear you are making some personal moves.  Are you in a relationship?”

 

“No, I’m dating,” I said.  “I had been dating Robin Locksley for a teenage eternity, so when we parted ways, I guess I have just been seeing where life leads me.”

 

“Like Cara Delevingne,” Jimmy said.

 

“Well, look at her Jimmy,” I said with a chuckle.

 

“No, I get it.”  He said. “Is that something that you are going to explore more?”

 

I laughed.  This is so wrong.  Oh my god please stop asking me things.  “Are you asking me if I’m gay, Jimmy?”

 

“Are you?”  He asked. 

 

“Someone once told me that it’s nobody's business what I do with my vagina… I think I’ll stick to that answer.”  I answered.

 

“Totally fair!  Coming up, the cast of Enchanted joins us on stage.  Stay tuned.” Jimmy turned to me and smiled. “Sorry about that.  It was what they wanted me to ask.”

 

“I got it,” I said and looked out at the audience.  I spotted Zelena waving at me. She was sitting next to Emma and an adorable boy.  Which I assume was CaptainHook… My god, the nerds these days are not as ugly as they imagine themselves to be.

 

“It looks like you have some fans in the audience.”

 

“Can I step over and talk to them during commercials?”

 

“Absolutely.”  He said. So I got up and made a beeline for Zelena.

 

“Regina!  You remember Emma?”  She asked. “It’s her birthday today.”

 

I turned to Emma and smiled.  "Nice to see you again! Happy birthday.”

 

“This is Killian,” Emma Says.  “He writes fantastic fics.” 

 

I look the man over and smile, “Let me guess Rammy Fics?”

 

He scoffs.  “No way… GutterQueen.”  

 

I smile brightly, “Very evolved of you.”  I barely have time to move over to the next fan when the music begins to play.  I wave to the next fan and rush back to the chair next to Jimmy.

 

“We’re back with Enchanted Star Regina Mills.  Looks like you found some fans to talk to.”

 

“Yeah, I found out it’s that girl’s birthday,” I said.  The camera panned over to Emma, and she smiled and waved.

 

“Hi, what’s your name?”  Jimmy said.

 

“Emma,” She answered but it was hard to hear as she wasn’t mic'd.

 

“Em- Emma?”  He asked she nodded. “How old are you Emma?”

 

“Eighteen.”  She said, but now someone was holding a mic to her face.

 

“You came here just for your birthday?”  I asked.

 

Emma blushed prettily and nodded.  “Big fan!”

 

“May I?”  I asked Jimmy, again.

 

“Sure.”  He said, and I walked over to Emma again and gave her a hug.

 

“Give him your phone,” I said to Emma, and I posed for a picture.  Before he snapped it though, I kissed Emma on the lips, and that was the picture he got.  I pulled away and smiled at her and walked back to the desk. 

 

“Whoa Emma, how do you feel?”  Jimmy asked a little nervous about me forcing a kiss on Emma.

 

“I am gonna marry that girl one day,” she said.  It was my turn to blush at that.

 

“My fan club president has shown me some fan videos.  I think she is one of the creators. I thought she’d like that.”  I explained myself.

 

“Oh, so you have met her before?”

 

“Very briefly.  My fan club president pulled her aside for me to meet once.  I never forget a face.”

 

“Oh right, You have like a genius IQ.”

 

“I have a photographic memory,”  I answered. “It’s just super easy to retain things like I have to see things for a certain amount of time before I can remember.  Also, people that make a big impression kinda stay there forever,” I said tapping my temple.

 

“That’s fascinating,” he said.  “Well, I think you made quite an impression on Emma.”  I looked out into the audience. I couldn’t see her, so it didn’t matter.  He continued, “Yeah, she’s stunned.”

 

I laughed. “Poor girl, I’m sorry Emma.”

 

She did a thumbs up.

 

“Now we are gonna bring out the cast of Enchanted: Robin Locksley, Kathryn Midas, and Samdi Fas!”  Jimmy said. he cast came out, and one by one went over to Emma and kissed her cheek with a happy birthday before retreating to their seats then sat in the chairs.  I think the stage manager must have told them to do that so what I did didn’t look completely weird.

 

The rest of the interview was fun.  The heat was off me for the most part, and I was able to relax a little more because I didn’t have to carry the whole interview.  I sat the furthest from Robin as if we were still fighting. Just to make it look like we really weren’t friends and to make it look like this separation actually hurt me more than it did.

 

He ribbed me a little.  I shot quick comments back at him.  All in all, we acted like we broke up and we still had to work together for the sake of the show.

 

After the show ended, I met backstage with Zelena, Emma, and Killian.  “Emma, I’m sorry if I startled you with that kiss,” I said.

 

“Best birthday present ever,” she said wrapping her arms around her middle.  She wasn’t huge, from what I could see from her skinny jeans and an oversized sweater.

 

“Killian, are you fandom friends with them, too?”  I asked.

 

“Yes, I am.”  He said a little flustered.

 

“Would you like a picture Killian?”  I asked. He nodded and gave Emma his phone.   We snapped the picture, but I didn’t kiss him like I kissed Emma.  “What’s your handle?”

 

“CaptainHook, because I can always hook you with my openers.”

 

“Oh my god,” Emma mumbled and rolled her eyes.

 

I, on the other hand, laughed.  “I have to agree. Unsung is my favorite fanfic. I have not read many, but I remember that one.”

 

“You remember everything,” Zelena interjected.

 

“True,” I said.  “Well, It was nice meeting you all.  See you tomorrow Zee.” I said and walked off to meet other fans on my way out.  I just wanted to get to my hotel room so I could chat with Swan.

 


	6. Chapter 6

##  **Emma**

* * *

 

“She is fucking amazing,”  I said to Zelena as the three of us sat at Roscoe's after the show.  

 

“You like her, huh?”  Zelena said.

 

“She kissed me,” I said.  “And I know it was for the show, but that was such a great birthday present.  It was my first adult kiss.”

 

“She didn’t kiss me, and I know she didn’t exactly mean she is a lesbian, but come on, I am gorgeous,” Killian said.

 

Zelena looked him over and laughed.  “You are a player, aren’t you Hook.”

 

“Totally,” I said.  “Hook is handsome, and he knows it, but he is a huge nerd.”

 

“I’m okay with that.  Nerds are sexy.” He answered.  “Have you heard from Queen?” He asked looking at Zelena who was looking down at the phone.

 

“Um, yes,” she answered distractedly. “She is a PA… and therefore a slave to all of the whims of her employer.”  The comment seemed odd. I have this superpower that tells me when people  are lying and I was definitely picking up on a lie

 

“Does that bother you?”  I asked.

 

“Why would it bother her?”  Killian asked.

 

“What my sister does for a living is a constant pain in my ass,” Zelena said and I noticed that this was the truth.

 

“Queen’s your sister?”  Killian asked incredulously.

 

“Sure is,” Zelena answered with a mumble.  She kept looking at her phone. “She says that…”  She pauses to read, “Dinner is on her, and Happy Birthday Swan.”

 

“Really?”  I asked. Reaching for my phone.

 

**Private Message To Twicequeen From SwanCall**

 

**_SwanCall:  Thank you._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  For?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Dinner, and the birthday wishes._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Oh._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  It’s gotta make up for the fact that I am not at the table._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I promise to order the most expensive thing on the menu._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  As long as you like it, I wouldn’t have it any other way._ **

 

“You see?”  Zelena said with a smirk.

 

“That’s cool,” I said with a smile.

 

“Does that cover me, too?”  Killian asked.

 

“That it does,” Zelena answered him.

 

“Sweet,” Killian said.

 

“How much does a PA get paid?”

 

“She has a sizable bank account don’t worry about it.  You got yourself a sugar mama.” Zelena said with a laugh.

 

I could feel myself blush.  “I wish she could be here.” Zelena looked at me and smiled an evil smile.  Well maybe more Wicked than evil.

 

“So does she.  Believe me,” Zelena said.  “She won’t shut up about you really.”

 

“What has she said?”  I asked. “What do you know about me that I haven’t told you?”

 

“Does she know things I don’t know?”  Zelena asks narrowing her eyes.

 

“Zelena… What do you know?”

 

“Why does she know things I don’t know, I’ve known you longer.”

 

“Because she asked at the right moments,” I answered, “and in private.”

 

“Ah,” Zelena said and sat back.  “Well, what she has said is mostly about how she feels though I guess that’s her thing to tell and not mine, eh?”

 

“How she feels about me?”  I asked my heart dropped into my stomach.  “Does she like me? I mean I could actually be a 300lb man.”

 

“She knows you are not because I have seen you, also you have never seen her.  How do you feel?”

 

I swallowed and leaned back in my seat.  “I just like talking to her.”

 

“Same,” is all Zelena said, and she went back to talking about everything else.

 

I enjoyed my dinner, and that night, I slept in Zelena’s roommate's bed.  She gave me that room because Killian got to sleep in the guest room and she said since her bedroom was super messy she had asked her roommate if I could stay in her bed.

 

Apparently, her roommate owned the house and had the master bedroom, I sighed.  It smelled like apples on the pillow. But I just kind of slept to one side of the bed and didn’t really move or look at anything because It felt weird.  But she smelled so good. I took a shower in her bathroom with the rain showerhead and shampooed with her apple shampoo. I reached into my duffel and pulled out a tank top and shorts and lay at the edge of the bed, pulling out my phone.  

 

**Private Message to TwiceQueen from SwanCall:**

 

**_SwanCall:  Regina Mills Kissed me._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I saw._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I wish you were here._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I will date you virtually.  I think… Maybe that was a good idea.  But you are gonna have to stop kissing Regina Mills. LOL_ **

 

I laughed out loud.

 

**_SwanCall:  What about your girlfriend._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I don’t have one.  I promise. I was just a little freaked out last time._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I’m 18 now._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I am aware._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  so when do we begin?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen: You are gonna be my online wifey someday._ **

 

I laughed again.

 

**_SwanCall:  IDK Zelena’s Roommate may beat you to it.  Damn her bed smells good._ **

 

She didn’t respond for a few minutes.  Did I say something stupid? Of course, I did.  This was too new.

 

**_SwanCall:  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that.  It was really cool for her to let me use her room.  Zee said that her bedroom was a mess._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Yeah that bed is a dream.  You didn’t say anything stupid.  I’m just working._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Whew. I will talk to you tomorrow?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Yes, Definitely.  Good night, wifey._ **

 

I smiled.

 

**_SwanCall:  Good night, Babe._ **

 

With that, I burrowed into the bed and fell asleep.  Then my eyes opened.

 

**_SwanCall:  Wait, how do you know this bed is 'a dream'?”_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LMAO, The same way you do.  Good night Swan._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Good night._ **

 

And with that I let exhaustion win out.

  
  


* * *

##  **Regina**

* * *

 

I got my wake-up call at four, and I realized that I didn’t have the loungewear I usually wore to set.  I only had pajamas. I sighed as I dressed in my clothes from the night before, and headed down to my Mercedes.  When I got home, the lights were completely out, I sighed and hoped both Killian and Emma were heavy sleepers.

 

I heard the beep of the alarm as the door opened from the garage.  I quickly went to the keypad and entered the code and padded over to my room.  I opened the door and sprawled on my bed was my virtual girlfriend. Her mess of golden hair splayed across the pillows.  She was asleep on her front but I can tell she is uncomfortable because of the baby and her hip is canted away from me, so her face and chest are buried, but her belly is resting on the side.  Now I saw the tiny protrusion. She still didn’t look pregnant, but the bump was enough to make her uncomfortable.

 

I sighed and crept in the near-dark toward my dresser. I dropped to my knees and pulled at the drawer housing my loungewear. I retrieved a pair of leggings, heading for my walk-in closet while kicking off my jeans and shoes, pulling the closet door closed behind me. After I dressed in the leggings and an oversized sweater, I reached for my running shoes, a pair of sunglasses and a hat. Once I was accessorized I emerged from the close t.

 

In the bed, Emma was facing toward the closet.  I couldn’t tell if she was awake, as I tiptoed toward the door.  “Are you the roommate?” She asked.

 

I was caught, so I smiled and turned to her.  “It’s Regina. I came to get something I left here ages ago.  Go back to sleep, I hope you had a great birthday.”

 

“Fuck I must still be dreaming.”  She said groggily, and she snored.

 

I breathed a sigh of relief and headed out of my room.  Then I ran into Zelena. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes with me.  I am going to the gym, I will be back for breakfast.  Do you want anything? Will they be gone?”

 

“Don’t know.”  She said.

 

“Ok.  See you later.”  I continued and went out running back to my car.

 

During my morning workout, I got a text that  call time had been pushed back to noon, due to some issue with the weeks director and I happily returned to the house knowing there was a chance that Emma would still be there.  I wanted to see her.  I parked and saw a yellow bug parked out in front of my house.  I headed for the door and rang the doorbell.

 

“Zelena, should I answer?”  A man’s voice said from behind the door.

 

“It’s probably Regina, please open the door,” Zelena asked.

 

I smirked and put on my sunglasses.  “ I dreamt that she came into your roommate's room last night,” I heard Emma say as he opened the door.

 

"Who, Regina?"  Zelena said with a smirk.  "Well, speak of the devil herself."

 

I smiled brightly at the man with crazy beautiful eyes who opened the door in front of me.  “Good morning, Killian,” I said.

 

He blushed red.  “Good morning, Miss Mills.”  He answered letting me into the house.

 

Emma blushed at the island of my kitchen, where Zelena was making a bit of breakfast.  “Good morning, Emma,” I said.

 

“Hi,” She said, smiling at me.

 

“Zelena have you seen your sister, I owe her an apology,” I said coming closer to the women in the kitchen.

 

“What for?”  Zelena said following along. 

 

“She texted me yesterday about a kiss…”  I looked at Emma. “I apologize, Emma.”

 

“I didn’t mind,” Emma said with a gentle smile.  “I am the envy of all of my friends.”

 

I smiled softly back.  “Well, Roni didn’t like it at all.”

 

“Roni?”  Emma asked.

 

I looked at Zelena.  She narrowed her eyes at me catching on fast.  “My sister?”

 

“Yes, now she won’t answer my calls, I figured I’d apologize in person.”

 

“Sorry, not here,” Zelena said.

 

“Oh well…”  I look over at the pan.  I am starved. “What are you making?”

 

“Eggs and Bacon.”  Emma supplies.

 

“Ugh,”  I say. I could totally go for pancakes.  But I am sure that Emma and Killian have got to get on the road.  

 

“This is great Zelena, we will make a sandwich and get out of your hair.  My mom has been waiting to celebrate with me.”

 

“Of course, Darling,” Zelena said then turned to me.  “You... I must talk to you, so you don’t go anywhere.”

 

I plopped down on the couch with a groan.  “I’ll apologize to her!”

 

“I know you will, that’s not what I want to talk about, we will wait until they leave.”

 

I looked down at my phone and wondered if Emma would text me before she left.  Instead, I texted her.

 

**PM To SwanCall from TwiceQueen**

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Good morning, Dear._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  ‘Morning, Roni._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Roni!?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I am sure you know my name now that you have seen me on TV._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Right… um, I actually knew before that, I was sworn to secrecy._ **

 

“Aww, you’re blushing, why?  Who are you texting?” Zelena said.  I looked up at the two at the island.

 

**_SwanCall:  Regina is here to apologize to you._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Are you still in LA?  Thought you would be on the road by now._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I am about to leave just getting breakfast. I’ll wait if you come._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I can’t Emma, I’m tied up right now.  Tell Regina apology accepted ringer was off when she called._ **

 

I waited to see if she would do it.  She didn’t disappoint.

 

“Hey, Regina,” Emma said coming toward me and sitting on the couch next to me.  I put my phone in my sweatshirt pocket and looked over at her. “What did she say to you about the kiss?”

 

I smirked.  “Roni didn’t like my lips on you in particular.  Said something like, that girl has a crush on you, and you shouldn’t just put your lips on your fans like that.  It is irresponsible.” I laughed and shook my head. “If you ask me, she just wants you for herself.”

 

Emma blushed, and it was beautiful.  I wanted to make her blush every time we talked.  Just because it was me, the real me she was blushing for.  “Oh well, she said that her ringer was off when you called last, and the at the apology was accepted.”

 

I picked up the phone as if I was expecting a text myself.  “Why did she text you and not me?”

 

Emma shrugged.  “Don’t know, maybe she will later.”

 

“Alright, I have some bacon and egg sandwiches for all of you.  I want you to drive safe, and I hope to see you again soon,” Zelena said handing Emma and Killian some lunch bags.

 

They said goodbye, and we stood at the doorway as they drove away that morning.  Or, rather, I watched after them as my sister watched me. “Roni?” 

 

I sighed. “It is easier for me not to get sidetracked with all of the names.  It sounds like Rani, so I went with it.”

 

“Why did you give her a name at all?”  Zelena asked.

 

“It’s a preemptive strike,” I said sitting on the couch.  “Why did you put her in my bed?”

 

“It was the only way she was gonna get to be with Queen.  She kept asking about you all night. It was the greatest disappointment on her birthday.”

 

“But I am sure I was also the highlight,”  I said she doesn’t need to know I wasn’t talking about that kiss, though that kiss was sweet.  I regretted it though because she didn’t know it was me.

 

“What happens if she ever wants to meet Queen,”  Zelena asked.

 

“She already does,”  I answered.

 

“But I think she really likes you,”  Zelena said. “She is vulnerable Regina.”

 

“I am falling for her Zelena, what do you want me to do?  If and when she wants to be with me and is ready to know who I am, I will cross that bridge when I get to it.”  I said standing. “I am going to shower, I have work to do.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

##  **Emma**

* * *

 

“I asked Queen to date me online.”  I finally said after a half hour on the road back home.

 

“You what?”  He asked. “How did she take that?”

 

“Did you hear what she said to Regina?”  I asked, then smirked. “She’s mine.”

 

“So you guys are like a thing now?”  He asked pensively.

 

“Yeah, you think that’s cool?”  I asked.

 

“What if…”  He started his gaze trained on the road far ahead.  He had his fanfic face on. “What if Queen was Regina?”

 

I laughed.  “Then why should Regina’s attention for me bother her?”

 

He shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe Queen is who she really is, and you falling for her public persona feels like a rejection…  Man, this would be an awesome AU.”

 

“You are insane,” I said.

 

“How romantic would that be?”  He says. 

 

My smile grows a little bit.  “Write it.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!”  I shouted as I walked into the house. 

 

“Emma!”  My little brother Neal came barreling toward me.  I braced myself and covered my belly before his head smashed into me unpleasantly.  “Happy birthday. I saw you on Kimmel. She kissed you.”

 

I smiled.  “She sure did,” I said with a smile.

 

“So weird, I mean she is a girl.”  He said wrinkling his adorable little nose.  I sat back on the couch. 

 

“Yeah, a really cute one.  Neal, you know I like girls too, right?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, but…  It’s still weird.”  He said bouncing. His 8-year-old energy was so much more than I could handle after a long ride with Killian.

 

“Did you have a game today?”  I asked.

 

“Yup.”

 

“How’d you do?”  I asked.

 

“I did that trick shot you showed me and scored a goal.”  He smiled showing off his missing bottom front tooth.

 

“Up top!”  I said getting a high five from him.  ‘Where are mom and dad.”

 

“The backyard.  Mom is in the garden.”  He answered, and I got up heading to the backyard.

 

Dad was mowing our lawn, and mom was planting some sort of fall flower in the flowerbeds.  “Hey!”

 

“Hey!”  Mom said dropping what she was doing and coming to hug me.  “I saw that kiss… how did it feel.”

 

I blushed a little.  “Pretty good,” I said

 

She laughed.  “Yeah, I think you’re gonna love the gift we got for you.”  Mom said coming back to the garden. “If you are hungry we had some chicken noodle for lunch, and there is still some leftover.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I said and turned back around to get some soup.

 

**PM From TwiceQueen to SwanCall**

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Are you home safe?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Are You?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Got home and took a nap I am a lot less cranky than I was last night._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Just got home gonna get some soup._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  You sleep well?  How about that bed?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  OMG It was like sleeping on a cloud.  I am embarrassed because I meant to not take over her bed, but I ended up wholly sprawled out in it.  And I dreamt that Regina came to me in that room._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LMAO, Regina was in your room.  She went to get her glasses in the closet.  She said she told you it was her._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LOL what did I say to her?  I don’t actually recall what I said, but I am sure it was incoherent._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  so you are talking to Regina now?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I was kinda ridiculous at her last night.  Plus I was a little tipsy, I said some things I know she apologized, but I was a little out of line. You didn’t belong to me when she kissed you._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  And Now?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  You are all mine._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Are you free tonight?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  For our date?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Have you ever done RP?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Nope_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  It’s gonna be weird in the beginning, but trust me ok, soon you will get lost in it._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Okay._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I am going to rest I see you around 8?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Sounds Good._ **

 

“Emma?”  Mom says coming into the kitchen, I look up from my phone

 

“What’s up?”  I asked, finally taking a spoonful of the soup I had heated up for myself.  Dad came in after.

 

‘We were going to give this to you later, but we got excited after what we saw on Kimmel last night.  We didn’t want to wait anymore.” Mom said reaching into the junk drawer and pulling out an envelope.

 

“Happy birthday, honey,” Dad said as she handed the envelope to me.

 

I took it in my hand and opened it.  My heart raced. “Oh my god!!” I said out loud jumping out of my seat.  It was a premium pass to Enchanted Con in Burbank.

 

“We asked Killian what you would like the most and he told us those tickets were pretty hard to come by if you waited too long,”  Dad said.

 

“This is amazing!!”  I said and hugged them both. “Oh, my god. Thank you so much.”    My face was wide open. “I have to call Killian!” I said. “No, wait.  I am posting this on the forum.”

 

I ran from the room and headed straight for my laptop.

 

**A post on Enchanted Forum From SwanCall**

 

**_SwanCall:  I have the world's best parents!!! Guess who is going to EnchantedCon Burbank in January!?!?!_ **

**_Little Red:  YAAAAAASSSS!!!!! Meet up time_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  seriously?_ **

**_TwiceQueen:  Wow…_ **

**_SwanCall:  Will you be there?_ **

**_CaptainHook:  Now It’s a party!_ **

  
  


* * *

##  **Regina**

* * *

 

Can I really blow Emma off again during Con?  I don’t know, I am going to just take a second and just take it one day at a time.  The Con isn’t till January. Meanwhile, this date I was going on was happening in ten minutes, and I was sitting in my room with the lights off, with my laptop on my lap, wondering exactly how this was going to happen.

 

**Private Chat Room Invitation from SwanCall:  Accept or Decline**

 

I took a deep breath.  This was it, the strangest first date I would ever be on.  I hit the accept button, and the first thing I see is a paragraph explaining where I was and what I was seeing.

 

**_SwanCall:  (So here is how this is gonna happen.  I am going to surround my actions and descriptions in *** and when we talk we are just gonna do a normal chat.  We are going to make believe we are going on a date.)_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  ** Emma walks up to  Roni’s door and gingerly knocks on the door.  Her palms are sweaty as she holds a bouquet of flowers in her hands she rings the doorbell once and waits***_ **

 

What am I supposed to do here?  I try to imagine if she were actually just outside my door.  What I would have actually been doing. So I set my fingers to work.

 

**_TwiceQueen:  *** Roni has been tearing her room apart trying to find just the right thing to wear.  She doesn’t know where she is going, so she doesn’t know what to wear. She is only half dressed when the doorbell Rings and she starts to panic.  She throws on some skinny jeans and a sexy open back shirt letting her shoulder length brown hair fall down her back. She grabs her shoes and races to the door barefoot*** Coming! *** she pauses just in front of the door long enough to slip on her shoes and check herself in the mirror before opening the door with a smile. *** (How Was that?)_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  (Brilliant, you catch on fast.) Hi,***sheepish grin***_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Hi, Emma._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  These are for you. *** Thrusts the bouquet of flowers at Roni nervously***_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  How did you get Calla Lilies in the fall?  These are my favorite. ***takes the Flowers and invites Emma in while she puts them in a Vase.***_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  (I see what you did there, Thanks for the heads up) ***steps inside the house looking around***_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  So where are we headed?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I am eighteen and don’t have a cool job like you,  but I thought that you might like going to the drive-in with me. (Or watch a movie on Netflix together)_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  That sounds Lovely_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  :) ***Takes Roni by the hand and leads her to her car.***_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  What’s Playing?_ **

 

I smiled this was really kind of cute.  I let myself get swept away by the experience.  We ended up picking a silly little comedy called Almost Adults, and we chatted about our firsts and favorites.  Our childhood. 

 

We commented on the film as we watched and then the date came to an end.

 

**_SwanCall:  ***Opens the door for Roni and reaches a hand to help her out of the car.***_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  *** Takes the proffered hand and steps out of the car.  Heads toward her door***_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  ***Walks with her to the door*** I had a fantastic time with you tonight Roni._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  ***Smiles shyly**** I did too, Emma._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Well Goodnight._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  ***Reaches out and grabs Emma’s arm turning her to face her.  And Plants a kiss on her lips***( Sorry dear you weren’t getting away from me without a kiss.)_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  ***Mind reeling*** Um… heh, good night. ***kisses her cheek again before turning to leave*** (It can be that kind of party if you want to… but I’d like to get to know you better. Your move Roni)_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Hey, Emma?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  ***turns to face Roni**** Yeah?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I’m off Tomorrow morning.  Are you free?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah, I mean we don’t go to church or anything, so I’ll be home._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I’ll buzz you tomorrow._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Yeah, okay._ **

 

I went to bed with a smile on my lips that night.  We went on dates weekly and talked to each other daily, the flirtations were beginning to get intense.  One evening we watched enchanted together and reacted to the show. Well, she did. We were in our private room.

 

**_SwanCall:  ***rubbing tiny bump*** I’m starting to show now, I have to buy some bigger clothes, so my parents don’t notice._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Emma, I really think you should talk to them.  Have you gone to the doctor?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  ** groans** can we just... keep my parents out of this room? ***straddles Roni’s lap*** can we just live our fantasy?_ **

 

Who would have thought that the words on this screen could give rise to my libido?  I wanted Emma right next to me, or on top as she wrote on the chat.

 

**_SwanCall:  ***Leans forward and kisses Roni’s lips.***_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  ***kisses back, deepening it running my hands up her outer thighs and cupping her ass pulling her even closer to myself***_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Wanna take it to your bedroom?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Really? Like are we gonna do this online?  Don’t you want to wait?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Until we meet? When will that be?  You are always… busy._ **

 

I sigh.  This is true.

 

**_SwanCall:  You don’t even think you will be going to Con._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I’m Coming._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  You are?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  I just… I’m scared okay?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  of what?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  That when You see me, you won’t understand why this is so hard for me.  I just want you to know me before you judge._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I have seen your genetic pool… I don’t think you have anything to worry about.  And I like you. Okay, it’s your words that I love, I don’t care what your face looks like._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Just send me a picture._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Swan…_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Queen… Come on Roni. You know what I look like.  Well a couple of weeks ago. Significantly fatter now._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Emma…_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Can I hear your voice?  I’ll give you my number, just… call me.  Talk to me._ **

 

Emma sent me her number, and I quickly saved it on my phone.  I worried my voice would be too familiar. But it was just a voice.  Right?

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Wanna watch some Enchanted or something while we talk?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Are you going to call?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  ***Nods*** Just…  If I sound like an old woman, don’t say anything.  I warned you._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Wait, how old are you?  Are you older than Wicked?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  LOL I’m leaving the chat._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Okay._ **

 

I dial the number and hold my breath.  “You know, I feel like I am about to be on an episode of Catfish.”  She says as she answers the phone.

 

I laugh out loud.  “Well, ‘Hello’ would be great.”

 

“Fuck,” I hear in a whisper on the other end.  “You sound super sexy.”

 

I blushed brightly, and I thank heaven we are not in the same room.  “You don’t sound so bad yourself.”

 

We didn’t waste any time.  We just picked up where we left off in conversation.  “So, I know you sound as hot as your sister. But you look nothing like her because your hair is brown…”

 


	8. Chapter 8

##  **Emma**

* * *

 

I don’t really understand my girlfriend.  It has been three weeks and five pounds ago since we shared numbers, we speak daily now without the chat room.  Our virtual relationship has moved to actual contact. Yet she won’t send me a picture.

 

On the other hand, soccer season is almost over, and just in time because I can’t hide this baby anymore, and I would take Roni’s advice and tell my parents except they would make me stop playing.

 

I amble up my driveway with the mail in hand.  As I flip through the letters, I come across UCLA, and I pause.  UCLA is in Los Angeles, far enough away from home, and close enough to Roni, that going to this school has become everything I want right now.

 

I opened the letter, and it is a request for an Athlete Interview for a potential scholarship.  A full ride at UCLA. I dropped everything in the foyer and stared at the piece of paper. I was so excited I picked up my phone and dialed Roni first.

 

“Queen Rani’s phone,” I heard some kid on the other end.

 

“Um… Is Roni around?”  I asked.

 

“Sorry, she is on set, no phones on set.”  Oh crap, she was working. “I will let her know her Amorcito called.”  The kid said.

 

“Her what now?”  I asked. 

 

The kid snickered.  “It’s what it says on the phone.”

 

“Right, um… Thanks,” I said overhearing a clamor in the background.

 

“What are you doing with my phone?”  Roni said.

 

“It's your Amorcito.”  He said.

 

“Shit…”  She mumbled.  “Leave this trailer,”  Roni said. “Baby, hi.”

 

“Amorcito?”  I asked curiously.

 

“It means my little love… or crush in Spanish,” she said.

 

“Aww,”  I said. “What are you up to?”  I asked. 

 

“Closing out for hiatus on the set of Enchanted…”  She said.

 

“WHA!!!  Do you know what the mid-season finale looks like?”  I asked excitedly.

 

“Yes.”  She answered.

 

“Oh My God you have to spill,” I begged.

 

“I have to do no such thing.  I would like to keep my job thank you.”

 

“Who was the kid I was just talking to?”  I asked hoping it was one of the stars.

 

“Samdi,” Roni answered.

 

“He called you Queen Roni when he answered,” I said.

 

Roni stayed quiet for a second.  “He-- He did?”

 

“He did, he must think you’re cute…”

 

She chuckled, “You are not getting a picture.  Hey, I saw the group tees. Zelena gave me mine today.  Did you get yours yet?”

 

This was how we decided I was going to find out who she was.  When we wore our GutterQueen T-shirts at the Con. Red didn’t design them too overtly GutterQueen, because we got one for Regina too so that she could wear it with us.  Roni paid for them all because she happened to have the cash.

 

“Um, I don’t know… I actually called you with some news.”

 

“What is it?”  She asked.

 

“UCLA wants an interview with me about a full ride.”

 

“That is amazing!”  My Queen says.

 

“So I will be in LA next week, and since Hiatus starts tomorrow…”

 

“Um, yeah.  What day is the interview?  I am leaving next week with Regina and Zelena on a press tour.”  She said. “Zelena says I spend too much time isolated and on the computer.”

 

“Well you do,” Emma said.  “But the computer is where I am.”

 

“I am leaving on Thursday,” Roni said.

 

“Oh… It’s on Friday afternoon.  And one of my parents needs to come along.  I don’t think they can get off…” I pouted.

 

“Em… How are you gonna hide the baby for a weekend?”  Roni said in a whisper.

 

“Roni…”  I sigh.

 

“Emma just tell your mom.  She will understand I promise you.”  She insisted.

 

“Look, I don’t know what I am going to do with this baby yet.  I don’t know if I am going to keep him/her, or if I’m gonna give it up.  All I know is that by the time I get to UCLA, It’ll be born, and I won’t have to worry about holding back on the field.”  I know I let the torrent of words out, but I was tired of having this discussion with her. “I don’t want to talk to my parents until I know what I am doing.”

 

“But Emma, she can help you figure that out.  She has been there before.” Roni insisted.

 

“Stop, Roni,” I snapped.  “I don’t need you telling me what to do.  Just, go on your trip and mind your business.”

 

“Emma...”

 

“Bye,” I said and hung up the phone.  

  
  
  


* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

 

I sighed as she hung up on me.  I turned and walked out of my dressing room.  As I did, I nearly bumped into Samdi. “Hey,” he said to me

 

“Hi,” I said stepping back from him a little.  He stepped closer to me while I backed away until my back was pressing against my trailer door.  “What do you want Samdi?”

 

“You are way too fine to be into muff diving,” he said.

 

I arched an eyebrow, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean Samdi?”  I asked.

 

“Give me a try,” He said.  “Your premiere, I’ll be your date.”

 

“Okay… what does that have to do with my muff diving?”  I asked.

 

“I can show you what it’s really like to be with a man.”  He said.

 

“You mean you want to be my beard?  Because Darling, as fine as you are, I don’t want to fuck you.”  I said and pushed at his chest gently because he really was just putting on an act.  His words were aggressive, but his body language, was all false bravado and I knew it.

 

He sighed, “Come on Regina!”  He said following me to craft services.

 

“Samdi, I have a girlfriend,” I said, “Ask someone else.”

 

“Is that who you were on the phone with?”  He asked.

 

“Yes,” I said.

 

“Is she as hot as her voice?”  He asked.

 

I laughed, “You nosey bastard.  I am not telling. When it comes out you can know all about it.”

 

“Does Robin know her?”  He asked.

 

I shook my head, “Nah, that’s a little awkward still.”

 

“But Y'all act like old pals on set,” He said.

 

“We are, I’m just not as comfortable talking to him about my love life as he is with me,”  I answered.

 

“Regina and Samdi, to the set for the final scene.”  A stagehand said and we made our way to our markers.

 

**A post to the Enchanted Forum by CaptainHook**

 

**_CaptainHook:  So, I was inspired by an awesome kiss I witnessed between our Queen Rani (AKA: Regina Mills) and a fan.  I think we all saw the clip. I started thinking about what could lie behind that kiss, other than it was that girls birthday.  What if Regina had been friends with this girl without this girl knowing? Anyway, here is my new GutterQueen fic. It is an AU where Rani is a super famous star that seeks the connection with her fans, and becomes completely enamored by one of her fans ie. Abigail.  Check it out :_ ** **_We’ve never Met_ **

**_SwanCall:  You wrote it…_ **

**_CaptainHook:  Yeah, now give me my Video.  Besides, it is a WIP._ **

**_SwanCall:  Yeah I’ll wait 'til you are done._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Whoa… That’s … whoa._ **

**_CaptainHook:  Good or bad?_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  I have to show Regina._ **

**_CaptainHook:  Won’t she be pissed?_ **

**_TwiceQueen:  Probably… But not at you._ **

 

“Fuck!”  I exclaimed clicking on the link and reading the story.  It started very familiarly. The online interactions were so accurate it was eerie.  Even though I don’t think that Emma told him about our private chats. Am I that transparent?

I went to the Premiere the next night with Samdi, as a friend.  Then I was on a flight to New York, stressing out because my girlfriend would not return my calls.  I leaned my seat back. The  purpose of the redeye was for sleep, but I was wide awake.  Zelena laid beside me asleep already, but I really needed to talk.  “Will you stop moving around? Your chair is so noisy.” Zelena mumbled sleepily.

 

“I can’t sleep,” I whispered back defeatedly.

 

“Clearly,” she responded dryly.

 

“I need my big sister,” I invoked.

 

She shifted in her seat and turned to face me.  “What’s up?” She asked in an almost condescending tone as if she were ten years older and not only two years my senior.

 

“Emma won’t talk to me,” I said.

 

“What did you say to her?”

 

“I can’t say what we argued about, but I told her she should probably confide in her parents and she was just angry at me for pushing.  I don’t know Zelena, this is all so heavy. Like, I can’t be weighed down by her downs. I have a job to do and I have enough problems of my own.”

 

“Regina, your entire affair is emotional.  That is the only kind of support you can give her.”  Zelena said.

 

“I know that!  I just… I know that talking to her parents will help but she refuses to do it.”

 

“It’s not your job to tell her what to do.  It’s your job to support what she chooses to do.”  Zelena sighed. “She is also just a girl.”

 

I sighed.  Intellectually I knew she was right.  But Emma is being so stubborn. “I haven’t talked to her in five days.  I can’t sleep without talking to her.”

 

“You have got it bad.”

 

“I do.”

 

“So, are you really mad at Hook for writing that fic?”  She asked.

 

“How does he know?  Do you think Emma told him?”

 

“How would she tell him?  She doesn’t know who you really are, remember?”

 

I sighed, “It is almost like he was in the room when it all started.”

 

**Post on the Enchanted Forum From CallMeWicked:**

 

**CallMeWicked:  Good Morning America!!! Seriously, check GMA, Regina’s on this Friday morning talking about her new Movie.**

**TwiceQueen:  It’s too fucking early for this.**

**SwanCall:  You could have stayed in LA**

**TwiceQueen:  Now you wanna talk to me?**

**SwanCall:  Why should I want to talk to you?  You don’t even want to see me!**

**TwiceQueen:  Baby, Please…**

**CallMeWicked:  Swan you obviously need to talk, answer her calls, or Text or PM.  Don’t do it here.**

**LittleRed:  I am standing outside screaming my head off!!! I got off work for this!**

**CallMeWicked:  I’m standing with you, Where are you? are you at the barricade? What are you wearing?**

**LittleRed:  Look for the red.**

**CallMeWicked:  Damn…**

 

Zelena had spotted Red somewhere.  I was out with the audience greeting everyone, shivering in the cold New York autumn.  I would wait til my signal and wave to the camera as they teased that I was a guest, then I turned to talk to the fans. 

 

After, I finally spotted Zelena, standing next to a hot leggy brunette in red leather shorts and red a faux fur coat.  My jaw dropped and I giggled a little as I headed over to Zelena. 

 

“You have to meet this girl,”  Zelena said to me. “This is Ruby, another online friend of mine.”

 

“Hello there, Beautiful,”  I said giving her a celebrity hug.  You know the kind, friendly enough not to feel fake.  This is my friend Red, I know it. “Did she make you wear red so she could find you?”

 

“Nah, I always wear red,” Ruby said.  “These shorts, however, wouldn’t have been my choice for today.”

 

“Why red?” I asked playing my part.

 

“Oh, my screen name is Little Red.  So it is just fitting. Plus it is the color of a Ruby.”

 

I smiled.  “But you are not little.  You are as tall as Zelena.”

 

“Ha!  Now I know your name,” Ruby said.

 

“Just like everyone else,”  Zee said rolling her eyes.

 

“Yes I was feeling all left out, you know,”  Ruby said. I smirked feeling a little bad that she was the only one all the way on the east coast.  “I am also the only one that doesn’t know Queen’s name.”

 

I looked at Zee as if I didn’t know who she was talking about.  “My sister,” she confirms.

 

“Roni?”  I said, then laughed.  “Well, I guess since Rani means Queen and her name is close..”  I shrugged

 

“Right!”  Red said. “She is a clever girl.  If Emma hadn’t gotten her first, I might have switched teams just to be her online bae.”

 

I blushed a little and smiled at Ruby.  “Emma’s with Roni?”

 

Then the crowd started to cheer and I walked away from Ruby and Zelena, in Favor of Ginger Zee and the cameras.

 


	9. Chapter 9

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

I took a deep breath as I stood just outside of Coach Amanda Cromwell's office at UCLA.  Mom sat patiently waiting with me, but I had so much nervous energy I couldn’t sit. I didn’t even want to go to college this summer, I didn’t really think that I would be able to afford it.  

 

I reached for the necklace around my neck.  The pendant there was actually a flash drive that held a reel of all of the best plays of my previous years, freshmen through junior.  It also had some from my senior year, but only the best ones. The ones where I had seriously thought I might lose my baby because I hurt for days after.

 

“Emma, sit down.”  Mom said as I began pacing.

 

“I can’t, Mom, this is a full ride,”  I said. “I need to do this, so that you don’t have to worry, and I can be up here with Roni.”  

 

“Roni?”  I stopped pacing.  I hadn’t realized what I had just said.

 

I turned to look at her.  “My … Girlfriend. She lives in LA.”

 

Mom’s face turned white.  “Who are you?” She whispered.  “Look, you’re an adult, Emma, but I have to say that living your life online is not healthy.”

 

“Why would I want to know people out here?  The only thing I learned about life outside of online is that everyone wants you for what you can do for them.  They use you then dump you for the next best thing. The only lasting relationships for me have been online… other than you and Dad.”

 

“Emma,” Mom said standing up and coming to me.  She hugged me tightly and I stiffened in her arms.  I quickly moved my pelvis away from her and didn't hug her back.  She stepped back and looked at me. “Emma…” She started, but thankfully she was interrupted by Coach’s door opening.

 

“Emma Swan?”  I heard behind me I spun to see a woman in her late thirties with long, honey brown hair that fell down past her shoulders.  She wore an athletic suit in UCLA colors. The blue, white and gold becoming the only thing I have been focused on.

 

I approached her and shook her hand firmly.  The interview went as well as you would expect, I guess.  She asked me a lot about what my play positions were. She looked over my reel with me.  Asked me what I wanted to study, and a little about my family life. I asked some questions, too.  About her coaching style and how she saw me fitting into her team.

 

I left the interview feeling good about where my future was going.  And then I stepped out of the office where my mom stood. I didn’t want to talk to her right now.  Instead I stormed outside. The smell of petrichor waving through my senses alerted me to the rain, something that wasn’t usually associated with Southern California weather.  The sky had darkened while I waited for my interview, and rain was now pelting my face. I began to cry.

 

Mom came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, tightly.  She led me to the car and we drove on to where we were staying for our campus visit.  Once we got to our room she let me wander around. I changed into some loungewear, I did it right there in front of mom.  I knew she was watching. I could feel her eyes trained on the bump.

 

I looked at her.  She was staring straight at it.  Like she couldn’t understand what was happening.  Like she wanted to pretend the baby wasn’t there as much as I had when I first found out.  “Oh, Emma…” 

 

“He broke up with me,”  I said. “We only did it the once, and we were careful but it wasn’t enough.”

 

“That was this summer Emma…  You played all season.” She said concerned mostly, not angry, but I could see the disappointment in her eyes.  It cut through me like a knife

 

“I’m fine,” I said turning away and sitting on my bed.  “We’re fine.”

 

“How do you know?”  Mom asked folding her arms across her chest.  “And how do you think you are going to raise the kid and go to college?  A training athlete’s hours are insane.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Your girlfriend, this Roni… do you think that she is going to stay with you?  Does she even know you are pregnant? How old is she? How do you know she isn’t some pedophile?”

 

“I am an adult mom,” I said.

 

“You are a child!  I mean, what kind of adult endangers herself and her child by playing in a sport like soccer and DOESN’T EVER go to a doctor?  EMMA!!!” She was getting worked up now. Her tears streaming down her face as she pleads for me to listen. I was past listening.  “There are consequences to this! Something could have happen to you and I would never have known this. THEN what? THEN I’m the one that has neglected you.  I love you, why would you hide this from me?”

 

I broke down then.  I couldn’t be in a room with her anymore I needed to leave.  I stood and walked toward the door. “Where are you going?” Mom asked.

 

“Away from here,”  I said closing the door behind me.  Part of me hoped she wouldn’t follow me, and the other part did.  She was my mom, and all I wanted was for her to hold me.

 

**SMS from Roni**

 

_ Roni:  Are you still mad at me? _

 

_ Roni:  How was the interview _

 

_ Roni:  Please text me. _

 

_ Me:  You were right. _

 

_ Roni:  About what? _

 

_ Me:  I wouldn’t be able to hide the baby from my mom this weekend. _

 

_ Roni:  You didn’t tell her? _

 

_ Me:  She found out about you. _

 

_ Roni:  Oh. _

 

_ Me:  Yeah oh. _

 

_ Roni:  But I thought you were out to her. _

 

_ Me:  She just doesn’t like that we’ve never met. _

 

_ Roni:  Oh. _

 

_ Roni:  I’m sorry for pushing. _

 

_ Me:  I love you. _

 

There.  I had admitted it.  I had never told her I loved her but that was how strongly I felt for her right now.  I was tired of holding things back, I was tired of holding things in. I truly just didn’t care anymore.  I was already destroyed, I might as well make it a total destruction.

 

I sat in a cafe as my phone rang.  I looked at the screen and answered when I saw that it was Roni.  “Baby, I love you so much you know that?” She said without hesitation when she heard me answer the phone.

 

I began to cry again.  I was so overwhelmed by emotion and hormones.  I don’t know. I felt everything so intensely right now and those words were like a salve.  “I don’t want you to worry about anything, okay. I am not going anywhere, and we will be together soon.”

 

“You can never see me.  You are always so busy.”  I blubbered.

 

“I know, and it’s not getting easier I am going to be gone all holiday season but we will talk every day I promise.  I want to see you first thing when I land in Burbank.”

 

“You may not want me then.  I’m going to be so big by then.”  I cry.

 

“I am not gonna care, believe me I understand what happens when someone is pregnant.”  She says with a chuckle. “I just want to be there for you okay?”

 

“Why are you always gone?”  I asked.

 

“I’m actually doing a movie…”  She said hesitatingly. “I’m like, IN the movie.”

 

“You’re acting?”  I asked surprised.

 

“Yeah,”  She answered.  “It’s a supporting role so I’m gonna be a little busy.”

 

I smiled, “Wow.  Congratulations. Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I can’t really talk about it.”  She said, and I could hear the smile on her lips.

 

“I’m dating an actress?”  I asked in wonderment.

 

She laughed her sexy laugh.  “You are.”

 

“Well fuck,”  I said allowing her voice to shake my core.  “Roni, you can’t laugh like that when I am in public anymore.”

 

She laughs again.  “Why not?”

 

“I’m hormonal, and I need you.” 

 

“Okay, but in my defense, I didn’t know you weren’t locked away in your room crying the way you were.”

 

I laughed this time.  “Touche.” I looked up at the window and saw mom stroll down the street toward the Cafe.  Her face was pensive. Like everything she had just discovered about me had rocked her and she was just trying to keep up.  “Babe, I’m gonna go.” I said slowly as I watched my mom open the door to the Cafe. “My mom is here.” 

 

Her eyes scanned the patrons, I knew she was looking for me.  “Okay, call me later, tell me how it goes.”

 

“Yeah,” I said as mom approached my table.  “Okay.” I hung up and Mom walked up to me, wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me.

 

“I love you, don’t you ever forget that,”  Mom whispered in my ear. “What I want to know is what are you planning on doing about your situation.  I need to know what you are thinking.”

 

She sat in the chair that was next to me and turned so she was sat sideways on it. Facing me she held my hand and listened as I told her why I had kept everything from her, and what I was going to do about a baby that will change the trajectory of my life forever.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

 

 

Moving from a TV studio to a movie set, my schedule is jammed packed in the break from filming the show and sprinkled in between the holidays. Especially since my new manager was seriously connected. The flow of work was constant for me right now, even better since I was seen with the edgy Cara.  My natural gayness has been an asset in this season of my life.

 

Well okay.  What was I afraid of?  Because even if they cancelled Enchanted, I’d be gainfully employed for my reputation as a professional was golden… thanks to Mother.  Mother was another thing I had to worry about though. I hadn’t talked to her since just before all of the Lesbian stories started to come out.  She reached out once with a simple text.

 

An SMS Message from Cora Mills:

 

_ Mother:  You are ruined. _

 

_ Me:  This is who I am Mother. _

 

_ Mother:  All of my hard work…  _

 

And that was it.  That was the last thing she said to me.  I had not seen hide nor hair from her in months.  Zelena assures me that she is indeed alive and frustrating as ever, as she freely communicates with her.  I have heard them talking on the phone.

 

Zelena went alone to see her on Thanksgiving, as I had been working through that holiday on the movie set.  The week of christmas was one of the rare occasions that I was home for a brief period before returning to the movie set after New Year.  

 

I opened the front door and inhaled deeply.  Zelena had been baking her famous cakes for Christmas.  I heard her voice in the kitchen and I turned toward the great room.  “No Mother, I don’t know. She’s happy.” I could hear Zelena say and then her eyes met mine and a smile brightened her features.  “You could talk to her yourself, you know.”

 

Zee came over to me and hugged me, then returned to her cooking.  I sighed as it was clear she was talking about me and I just didn’t feel like listening to half conversations.  Mother could call me if she wanted to know about me. How dare she put Zelena in the middle of this.

 

I dropped everything except my phone then kicked off my shoes and called my girlfriend.  “Hey,” she said breathily.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?”  I asked.

 

“I am on the treadmill in the basement because I’m so fucking horny I don’t know what to do with myself.”  She answered and I could hear the distinct beep beep thump thump of the treadmill slowing down so that she could walk and talk.

 

“I’m sorry babe,” I said settling in bed.  “Just got home, thought you’d want to know I landed safely.”

 

“What are you doing on New Year’s?”  She asked.

 

“Depending on how a conversation with my mother goes I will either be spending the entire holiday week in my hometown or in New York,”  I answered.

 

She sighed and I could hear her climbing the stairs.  “I am starting to feel like you never want to be with me in person.”

 

“You know I do, I can’t wait to do things to you when I meet you,”  I said my voice rasping with a real need.

 

“Oh, really?”  She asked and I could hear the door close behind her then the boxspring of her bed squeaked as I imagine she had dropped into it.  “Like what?”

 

“Are we doing this?”  I asked with a smirk I knew she couldn’t see but I can’t help it.

 

“Please Roni, I need you so bad,” she breathed out.

 

“Okay,” I said softly, “lock your door and get in bed.  I need to hear everything you do so plug in some headphones so no one can hear what I say to you on the other side of the door.”  I stated as it was only seven and anyone could just walk into her room which is perpetually unlocked.

 

I listened as she does what I ask.  Then returned to her bed close to the phone.  “You do it with me, too.”

 

“Alright,” I sighed and walked over to my door, locking it.  “Let me get a little more comfortable.” I loosened my pencil skirt and let it pool on the floor by the dresser, then peeled off my button down shirt.  I’d get them when I was done with Emma. “I’m laying in bed with you wearing my lacy underwear,” I said softly as I climbed into bed.

 

“Give me more,”  Emma said, her breath as close as if she were on top of me.  She must have plugged me into her headphones because every breath over the mic sent shivers down my spine.  I could hear a rustle on the other end. “I’m getting down to my undies.”

 

I bite my lip and close my eyes.  “I run a hand from your shoulder to your fingertips.  I marvel at the contrast in our skin tone, your alabaster against my olive tones not starkly different but I am touching you, and that’s enough for me.”  I murmur.

 

“Um… I lean forward and lick from the base of your neck to your ear and bite it lightly with my teeth.”  She said. “Touch me please.”

 

I smiled and put her on my bluetooth headphones.  “Alright, lay back,” I said softly running my hands over my shoulders.  “My hands, they are running down your side as I am kissing you, your lips, our tongues doing a little dance.  Mmm I can’t wait to taste your mouth,” I aired that small frustration with a moan. She let out a small whimper in return.  My underwear began to dampen.

 

I slid a hand between my soaked slit and my underwear, just slightly cupping my sex not wanting to enter the uncomfortable wetness just yet.  I reached across my bed to the pillow Emma had used when she had slept in my bed. It still had her scent lingering.  I had refused to use or wash that pillowcase just so I could feel her close to me. I hugged it to my chest as I inhaled and continued.  “Babe, take off your bra, touch your breasts,” I whispered.

 

I waited as she rustled around.  “You, too.” She said with a gasp, sounding as though she was touching herself.

 

I pulled my hands out of my underwear and tossed the pillow to the floor as I did as I was told.  “Touch them... like you want to touch me. Pinch and knead them.”

 

She groaned.  “Wet your fingertips and pinch your nipples for me.”

 

I gasped as I did what I was told.  Oh god, her little noises just for me were turning me on.  “Slip your panties off, I am taking them off with my teeth,”  I said softly. “I can’t wait to see you. All of you.”

 

“Are you naked too?”  she asked.

 

“Mmm not yet,” I answered, “do you want me to be?”

 

“Yesss,” She hissed and I slid the damp panties down my thighs.

 

“Okay, caress your torso with your fingertips.  Really lightly,” I whispered, “from your breast, to your belly button and back.”

 

“MMM okay,” she said, “can’t I just touch it?”

 

“Not yet,” I said.  “Use the fingertips to draw circles around your torso and belly.”

 

“Are you still touching your breast?”  She asked, I had stopped. I was imagining her body and stopped focusing on my own body.  

 

“Sorry,“ I said getting back to what I was doing.  “Okay, I’m back.”

 

“Run the palm of your hands all the way down to you thighs,” I sighed with the effort.  “Tell me how that feels? Those are my hands. I want to feel you so badly. I want to kiss and lick and bite and nip all over your body.”

 

I moaned, “Have you done this before?”

 

She chuckled.  “You and I know each other by words alone, I figured I needed to give you some words.”

 

“Keep talking to me.”  I said. “Knead at your thighs and ass.  I bet your muscles on your thighs and ass need a bit of release.  They are probably so toned because of soccer…”

 

“So I am kissing my way down your body,”  she pauses with a whimper I am guessing she touched her glute and kneaded at it.  “Fuck, can I touch it?”

 

“Wait…”  I said.

 

“Okay, but I want you to touch yours lightly with your fingertips,”  Emma says breathily.

 

“Okay, take your index finger and draw a line from the bottom of your pussy, to the top and find your clit,”  I whispered as I let my kees fall wide open and ghost over my vagina. “How wet are you?”

 

Emma moans into my ear, the kind that starts out bodily and ends in a whimper because she is trying to keep quiet, a surge of fluid rushes from me coating my fingers.  She answers, “I’m dripping. You?” 

 

“Soaked,”  I answered.

 

“Inside, together?”  She asked, a subtle desperation playing in her tone.  

 

I bit my lip in anticipation.  “Yessss,” I hissed and plunged my middle and index fingers as deep inside as I could.  Her breath in my ear as she worked herself over, spurred me on to my own frenzy as I tried to match her cadence.

 

Her whimpers became frantic and my heart raced as I increased the speed of my own ministrations.  I let out a groan and she cursed. “Ah, ah, ah… I’m getting close. Go fast, rub your clit with your other hand.”

 

I did as I was told and I let out a growl that I can hardly explain.  “Oh fuck, oh Fuck,” I whispered, there is a sheen of sweat on my skin.  My whole body slick with the effort of trying to come with my girlfriend on the phone. 

 

Then she let out a: ”Yes, yes FUUUUUCk,” and then a muffled squeal and I was done for.  I orgasmed for the first time by my own hand, with a woman in my ear… not that I had much experience, but that had been the most intense sexual experience I had ever had.

 

We were silent for a full minute.  Just sitting and listening to each other’s breathing.  Maybe now it will be awkward and she will never want to talk to me again.  “I can’t wait to see you.” I whispered after I had caught my breath.

 

“I love you,”  she said sounding almost tearful.

 

Was she crying?  “Babe, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know?  I have never done that before.”  Emma said. “I have to change my sheets and mom is going to know because she changed them today already.”

 

I started laughing, and she finally joined me in the laughter.  “I love you, Emma,” I said and kissed the mic on the bluetooth.

 

We wrapped ourselves up in our blankets without dressing, and we talked until we fell asleep.  The next morning I woke up and the line was still open, even though my bluetooth was long dead.  I could hear soft snores and whimpers on emma’s side and I smiled.

 

“Emma,” I whispered, “wake up baby.”

 

She grumbled on the other side and I could hear her bed creek.  “Shit, I’m hearing things. God, I’m still naked.”

 

“Emma,” I said.  “Good morning my love.”

 

“Roni?”  She asked, and I could clearly hear the smile in her voice.  “We slept together, naked… tell me you are still naked.”

 

I looked down at my bare breast and smiled.  “As the day I was born.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you.  What are you doing for the holiday?”

 

“I’m going to my family home to spend it with them”  I answered, and I paused because I know that where I grew up was public knowledge.  I wonder if I she would draw the conclusion that I am from Storybrooke and so is Regina. 

 

“Oh?  Where is that?”  She asked.

 

Fuck, “Oh the northeast.  New England area, not a very big town.”

 

“So you get a white Christmas?” she asked, not asking for specifics and I was grateful.

 

“Yeah, I gotta go help Zelena bake some things to take.  So, maybe we can talk later?”

 

“Yeah,” She said sounding a little disappointed.  “It was great waking up with you.”

 

“I can’t wait to do that in real life.”  We hung up, and my day was nothing but sunshine and rainbows.


	10. Chapter 10

#####  **Emma**

 

“Since Mom found out about the baby, my life has been…”  I sigh as I look into the camera. “Kid, I am surprised it took her this long to notice.  She notices if I get some random scratches on my body. So now she is beating herself up, thinking she is a bad mom just because she didn’t know you were there.”

 

I turned off the camera and walked over to the mirror.  I turned to my side and looked at the bump in my middle.  The moment I stopped hiding it, the kid decided everyone needed to know he was here.  When we got back from LA, Mom had made a doctor’s appointment, and now I know the baby is a boy.

 

Thing was, I didn’t know if I was going to keep him, or if I was going to put him up for adoption.  My mom and dad kept me and raised me. They said that they can’t really afford him, but they couldn’t see themselves separated from him.  They love him because he is a part of me, but I had to figure out what I wanted to do for myself.

 

The thing was, I was already in love with him.  I ran my hand over my exposed belly and then pulled my shirt down to cover it.  I took my hair and pulled it up in my ponytail. I pulled my glasses on. I couldn’t stand to wear my contacts anymore, and I hoped Roni didn’t mind it when she met me.

 

I sat in front of my computer and entered the chat.

 

**_SwanCall has entered the chat:  [3 chatters online]_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked has entered the chat:  [4 chatters online]_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen has entered the chat:  [5 chatters online]_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  GOD she is so INFURIATING!_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Mother’s a fucking hag.  You’re happy that’s all that matters._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Whoa…_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  that bad huh?_ **

 

I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I watched what Roni came in hollering about.  I knew it was because of me. Because Roni fell in love with a girl.

 

**_SwanCall:  I’m sorry…_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Babe, it’s not your fault.  I would still be with a woman if it weren’t you.  My mother can kiss my ass. I am a grown woman._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  So what is happening?_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Honestly, I’m alone in my bedroom trying to avoid all the small town crap happening outside of its doors._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  And because of that I can’t stay long or they will come looking for us both._ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  how is everyone’s Christmas?_ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Christmas is pretty awesome.  I think I might have found me a new permanent boo._ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Pretty good. Getting ready for college.  My parents are smothering me._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  You’re fucking going to Juilliard… and leaving me behind.  That is 3000 miles away. Of course, they are going to be on you all Christmas long._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  don’t worry I’ll take good care of him here Swan._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  I’m sure you will, I’m sure he’d like it._ **

 

Killian and Red had been steadily flirting for a few months now since  Roni and I started seriously dating. It looked like they were a thing now.

 

**_CaptainHook:  Shut up!_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  LMAO_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Less than a month from Con, How are you guys feeling?_ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Super Excited._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  I am sure you are… Ugh everyone is coupling up in here, I’m hot, why don’t I have someone I am turning green with envy._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  LOL Like the wicked witch of the west!_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Just call me Elphaba._ **

 

“Emma, can you come help me please?”  Mom peeked into my room.

 

“Yeah Mom, be right there,” I said with a glance toward the door, then turned back to the computer.

 

**_SwanCall:  Duty calls!  Merry Christmas everyone!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_TwiceQueen:  Call me when you can, babe I miss your voice._ **

 

**_LittleRed:  Merry Christmas!!!_ **

 

**_CaptainHook:  Happy Christmas, Em’s_ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Merry Christmas, Swan._ **

 

I walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen where my mom’s yearly Christmas feast was laid out.

 

Mom and Dad always have a big party on Christmas Eve because Dad often volunteered to work on Christmas.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be home, he just said that there are a lot more car accidents on Christmas, and he feels better if he did what he could to help prevent those by getting drunk drivers off the road before they inflicted damage

 

Our neighbors come, including Killian. But the food on the table…  There was always so much of it and the work to prepare it always overwhelms Mom.  She gets frantic if things aren't just so. She says that if things don’t look perfect her guests will feel disrespected.

 

Neal was busy setting the dinner table that seats 12 people with the Christmas China.  The plates all had some sort of Christmas design, though none coordinated. Each one of them different.  When Mom and Dad first got married, Mom wanted to host dinner parties like this for the holidays. So on their first Christmas together, Dad bought her one dish, one bowl and one teacup made with matching patterns of tiny birds and small woodland animals painted delicately by hand.  Every year since he’s bought a new set of Christmas chinaware to add to her collection. The dinner parties started when I was eight and grew by one every year. She was up to 10 now. 

 

I looked at the clock on my phone when we were finishing up.  It was 6 pm here so it would be 9 pm where Roni was; I needed to call her before it got too late.  I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

 

“Hey!”  I heard on the other end.  It was a grateful sound. “How are you?”

 

“I’m ok, kinda nauseous though.  My mom has all kinds of food all over, and it is irritating my stomach.”

 

“Aww poor baby.”  She says, her warm tone arousing me a little.  Making my nipples stand at attention. “So, how did the doctor’s appointment go?”

 

“It’s a boy,” I said couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Oh, Emma…  That’s wonderful.”

 

“I don’t know Roni, how am I supposed to go to school at all hours and raise him?”

 

“You could stay with me.  Commute a little to school?”  Roni said, “It’s only 15 minutes from there on a good day.”

 

“Really?”  I asked.

 

“I don’t think I’d want to let you go once I have you so close,”  Roni said.

 

“But, the baby--”  I started but she quickly interrupted.

 

“I’d help, We’d-- I don’t know-- raise him together?  Can I adopt him? I don’t know...” She said as if she were trying to convince me and herself that this was the best thing to do.  “I mean, you would have to find housing outside of school anyway if you have him. This way, instead of spending the money on the cost of living, you can use it to take care of him.  Call it, a… roommate situation. And if I adopt him...Emma, I have money. He wouldn’t need anything.”

 

I laugh a little, “Babe, we’ve never even met.”

 

“Yet, I still love you.”  She said quietly.

 

“I love you too,”  I answered, then there was a knock on her door.

 

“Yes?”  She says to the other  person, covering the microphone with her hand.  But then her grip on the phone slackened as she said.  “Mother, I don’t want to meet any man, I am happy. I am in love can’t that be enough for you.”

 

“Honey, you are ruining your career.”

 

“My career?  Have you seen my career as of late?  I am busier than I want to be…” She sighed. “Mother, hold on.”  Then her voice came over the receiver clearly. “Sorry, Emma,” she said, “I love you, Merry Christmas.”

 

“Have a Merry Christmas Love,”  I said and she hung up

 

I sighed.  

 

“Queen?”  I heard Killian asked as he found me sitting on my back steps.

 

“Yeah, Roni’s mother is trying to set her up with someone over Christmas.”

 

“Oh Brother,”  Killian said.

 

“So, you and Red huh?”  I asked. His grin turned sheepish.

 

“Yeah,” he said.  “I know I have only seen her that once on the TV, but she is super hot like Zelena.”

 

“I guess,” I answered.

 

“Right, your type is more like Regina.”  He said softly pushing me lightly with his elbow.

 

“Your theory is wrong.  There’s no way Regina is Roni.  That is just too weird.”

 

“But what if it were?  Look, she knows Zelena, she has seen our fan work, she kissed you, she remembers... You,” Kilian said.

 

“People who have indelible memories can’t forget Killian.  Of course, she remembers me,” LOL

I insisted.

 

“Suit yourself,” he said just as Dad found us sitting outside.

 

“There you guys are,” He said with a smile for both of us.  My dad is an amazing man. He is so charming, and I guess Bae in all his stupidity couldn’t quite stack up to what my Dad was.  “Come on, it’s time for dinner.”

 

“Yeah, ok,”  I said standing and brushing off my pants.  Killian and I joined our parents’ friends and neighbors and had an amazing Christmas Eve.

  
  


* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

 

“Regina, will you pass the  greens please?” Mother said to me.  I sat across from a face I had seen many times before.  I was actually kind of relieved to see him because it meant that in Mother’s rash attempts to “fix me”... er… up with someone, she had neglected to find out if that someone would be remotely interested in me.

 

I passed mother the greens, looked up at my old friend Daniel and smiled pleasantly.  “So Regina, I hear you have made quite a name for yourself.” He said sarcastically.

 

Zelena snorted beside me and dug into her Christmas ham.  Mother shot daggers at her then turned on the charm. “Oh Daniel, have you not seen Enchanted?”  She said. I rolled my eyes at her effort to make me sound appealing, while not praising my work because I had fired her.

 

“I’m just teasing, Cora,”  he said charmingly, and then smiled over at me.   He then looked to Zelena, who he actually had designs on.

 

Growing up in Storybrooke; Zelena and I were the Mills sisters.  Untouchable and way beyond reach, though Zelena was popular in a way that attracted the masses.  She was warm and approachable, even with her maddeningly good looks. So both guys and girls wanted to be around her… just like her Wicked counterpart online.  

 

Zelena could have had anyone she wanted, but the one she really wanted had broken her heart because she thought him unattainable.  Daniel was my best friend ant the one Zelena desperately wanted but thought she couldn’t have. She loved him but had never told me.  She kept those feelings to herself. 

 

Daniel was the first to know about my sexuality.  I had told him about it during a riding lesson when I was twelve.  I had told him that I was excited to move to LA with Mother because I hoped I would be free to be with girls there, and not be so guarded as I had to be in Storybrooke.

 

After I had revealed that part of myself to him, he became my guardian, my confidant.  Everyone thought that he was mine, including Zelena. Those were the worst years between Zelena and I.   If she had only told me instead of being a bitch, I would have confided in her that he and I were only friends. A ll along, Daniel was desperately in love with my sister.  But my sister, beautiful as she is, tried to make him jealous with other boys, which made my best friend feel like he had no chance with her.  Then he left town while I was in between projects. His parents had moved to Portland and we lost touch with him the busier I got.

 

_ One drunken night after I had come out to Zelena, found us talking about Daniel.   _ _  “I was so jealous of you when we were kids.  You had hot Daniel all to yourself and all this time you were just a big gay!” _

 

_ I had been tilting the last of the bottle of wine into my mouth and I stopped to look at my sister.  “What do you mean I had Daniel to myself?” I asked confused. _

 

_ “You two dated all of middle school and high school practically.  Did he dump you because you wouldn’t sleep with him?” She questioned. _

 

_ I laughed, “Me? And Daniel?”  I laughed hysterically for a long moment then I stopped when I looked at her dejected expression.  “Zee… is that why you were such a bitch to me?”  _

 

_ “I was in love with that boy,” she slurred. _

 

_ I slid off of the loveseat I was sitting on and crawled over to the couch where Zelena lay with her head hanging upside down off the seat.  Her red golden hair splayed out beneath her. I picked it up and cradled her head. I poked at her cheek. The skin under my finger turned white in contrast to the red that was blending into the color of her hair.  I kissed the fingerprint away and cooed at her. “Sis… Daniel was so in love with you, too.” I whispered, “But you were always with someone new.” _

 

_ Zelena sat up quickly, “Really?”  It was as if she suddenly sobered up.  “Do you still have his number, email... anything?” _

 

_ “Zee… He got married last year…” _

 

But now here he was sitting at our Christmas table, no wife but a newborn baby at his side.  The little boy’s mother had died in childbirth. It goes to show how desperate mother was not to have me be gay.  A single father, even though all of the friends I have in Hollywood would better fit the criteria she set. I understand her logic though.  Dangle someone I liked in front of my face, someone I’d have a hard time saying no to.

 

Too bad no one had got the memo.  I looked over at Zelena who kept staring at the baby carrier that sat next to her in a near panic.  Daniel’s mother had also come to Christmas dinner along with his father. Each taking turns to hold the beautiful infant their son had made. 

 

“So, Daniel, what have you been up to?”  I asked finally.

 

“I joined the Marines, I needed to get myself together for Ethan, you know.”  He said smiling at his son. 

 

I nodded, getting that same feeling over Emma’s little boy.  I smiled unconsciously because if Emma would allow it, he would be my little boy.  I was kind of looking forward to meeting him now that I was allowed to talk about him.  I had always liked children.

 

“Regina has always liked children, haven’t you Regina?”  Mother said. I nodded absently.

 

“I do, too,”  Zelena said quickly.  I looked at her shocked, because of... no… Zelena did not like kids.  Well, she didn’t hate them, but she was 22 she wasn’t ready for that.

 

I looked over at Daniel and his eyes brightened, and I took an internal sigh of relief when his face brightened at the sight of the love of his life. He still wanted her. “Yeah, she does!”  I reiterated.

 

Mother looked at me, then at Zelena and Daniel.  She noticed the heart eyes being thrown across the table.  Then she quickly looked back at me and said, “Regina can you please help me with dessert?”

 

I nodded and walked to the kitchen with her.  “I brought Daniel here for you,” she said bluntly as she took out the apple cheesecake and began to cut exacting portions into each dessert plate.  

 

“Mother, I told you…”

 

“Yes, yes you are in a relationship.”  She interrupted me and shook her head as to dismiss my protest.  “But this is Daniel. I thought you and he…”

 

“Mother…“  I sighed and sat on a stool at the island.  “He was the only one that knew my sexuality at the time.  So we stuck together. Daniel has always been in love with Zelena.”

 

Mother nodded, “I see that now.”  There was a long bout of silence. “You are happy… Right?”  I nodded. “Help me get them together?”

 

I grinned, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**_A post on the Enchanted Forum by TwiceQueen_ **

 

**_TwiceQueen:  Who had the best Christmas in the history of Christmas?  This girl!!! Well CallMeWicked comes a close second XD_ **

**_SwanCall:  But did you miss me though?_ **

**_TwiceQueen:  I miss you every day._ **

**_SwanCall:  I love you._ **

**_TwiceQueen:  I love you too._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Oh my god… The best ever!_ **

**_TwiceQueen:  Hate to say I told you so…_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  No you don’t_ **

 

I laughed out loud at our exchange online.  I had spent the rest of Christmas watching as she and Daniel finally connected after years of misunderstandings and heartache.  I reached for my phone to call my very own reason to smile.

 

It wasn’t in my pocket so I looked around desperately for it.  I couldn’t find it. I ran into mother’s study to see if maybe someone had put it on a charger and what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

 

“I just want to know what your intentions are toward my daughter?”  Oh my God, my mother had my phone. Did she say my name? Does Emma know who I am now?

 

I stood in front of her pleading for my mother to pay attention to me.  “Please…”

 

“Dear, I was just trying to get to know your girlfriend, she called for you and I found your phone discarded in the living room.”

 

“She doesn’t know my real name…“  I whispered. “She doesn’t know Regina.  Only Roni.”

 

Mother looked at me as she listened on the other end of the line.  “The two of you have not met yet?” Mother said out loud. I am guessing that Emma is defending our relationship fiercely on the other end of the phone because Mother’s posture straightens.  “How do you know my daughter is not lying to you?”

 

“Mother, please!”  I begged.

 

“Well Emma, is it?”  Mother says looking me in the eye.  “I am staring at my daughter, anguish clearly in her face, hoping I don’t tell you off for making her fall in love with you.  You haven’t even met for christ sakes. But your impassioned words have convinced me that you love her just as much as she seems to love you.”  Mother said trying to school her features into a more pleasant one. “I hope to meet you soon.”

 

She allowed Emma to reply, then handed me my phone. “You should have told me before,”  was all she said before walking out of her office, leaving me alone with my girlfriend.

 

“Babe?”  Emma said on the other line.  

 

“H-hey…”  I answered putting the phone up to my ear.  “What did she say to you?”

 

“I don’t think she knew she had your phone when she picked up because when I asked for you by name she was all like… WHO?”  Emma said.

 

“Oh,”  MY GOD!!! My mind screamed the last two words because I was so sure Emma had caught me in the lie.  I’d have to go find Emma sooner and talk to her or something.

 

“She just wanted to know if I really made you happy.  She just kept asking me to name my intentions with you, I just told her,” she paused, “everything except the baby…”

 

“Well… that’s a big thing to hide.”  I said absently. Of course, I didn’t want Mother to know about him.

 

“I didn’t think I could tell her about that.”  Emma said, “Your mom seemed…”

 

“Evil?”  I supplied.

 

“No, just formidable.  Like she would tear me apart if I hurt you.”  Emma said

 

“You planning on hurting me?”  I asked my mind turning to more pleasurable topics.  Hoping she would catch my mood.

 

“Only if you want me to…”  Her voice took on a darker, silkier tone.  Ever since that first time we did it on the phone, we have continued our semi-sexual experiences together exploring and learning the sensual things we each liked.  We both had about the same amount of experience with sex and it was so much fun exploring it with her. Like I loved to hear her when she was aroused. She was very vocal so almost every breath and pant I could feel it on my skin.

 

I looked around at Mother’s office and smirked evilly.  “I want to try something… I want to see you… but I also want to meet you face-to-face at the Con.”  I locked the office door.

 

“What do you have in mind?”  Emma asked intrigued.

 

“You have an iPhone right?”  I asked.

 

“Mmhmm,”  She answered.

 

“Facetime me, but don’t show me your face…”  I answered. “I’ll show you mine, you show me yours?”

 

“Fuck, Roni,” she mumbled.

 

“Is that a yes?”  I asked.

 

“Let me get my laptop… Facetime you in ten.”

  
  


**_SMS from Amorsito (ES)_ **

 

_ Amorsito:  That was a little intense… your body is insane. _

 

_ Me:  I came so hard. _

 

_ Amorsito:  I noticed… on your mother’s chair...I can’t believe you did that in her office. _

 

_ Me:  LMAO, it’s payback. _

 

_ Amorsito:  It’s so … naughty. _

 

_ Me:  I can’t wait to see you. _

 

_ Amorsito:  Me too… What are you doing on New Year’s? _

  
  


I was going to be in New York for the Ball drop… I was going to be on TV…  She would see me. But not know that it was me.

  
  


_ Me:  I’ll be in Times Square. _

 

_ Amorcito:  Call me at my midnight?  I want to spend my last and first minute of my year with you. _

 

_ Me:  Text me at mine? _

 

_ Amorsito:  Deal. _

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

**SMS Message To my Queen**

 

_ Me:  Happy New Year, baby. _

 

_ My Queen:  : ) Thank you!  I will say it to you later when I call during your new year. _

 

_ Me:  Have you ever done Times Square before? _

 

_ My Queen:  Almost every year for the last five years. _

 

_ Me:  What is it like? _

 

_ My Queen:  Fucking Cold, so glad I am not a dude or I would be freezing my balls off. _

 

_ Me:  I wouldn’t care if you were you know? _

 

She didn’t answer me for a while, but it didn’t quite matter.  Mom was in the kitchen prepping for the party, which would start at 10 pm.  It had just turned 9 pm and she was putting together her finishing touches. Christmas and New Year’s in my house were always the happiest, most chaotic times.  But this year, I get a reprieve from helping Mom because I had been getting little contractions and she doesn’t want me to strain myself. So I am sitting in the living room wincing any time she walks by just so she doesn’t even think of pulling me into her chaos.  I might as well milk this baby for what it’s worth. By next year he won’t even be here to blame all of my slacking on. 

 

I had decided that I was going to give him up, just so that I could concentrate on everything that was about to happen in my life.  Adding a baby to all of the changes wasn’t a very good idea. I had been looking through the agency’s awaiting parents and I think I have it narrowed down to two.  This adoption was going to be an open one. That way I could know about my son, and he can get to know me.

 

I also wanted him to go to a stable family as I had.  I was lucky on the parental front. I had heard so many horror stories about people ending up in the system and I wanted to make sure this little boy didn’t have to go through that.

 

I had told my parents about my decision two days after Christmas.  They were a little confused and sad, but totally understanding and supportive of the open adoption option.  I was due to hopefully meet the baby’s parents tonight at this party. 

 

I hadn’t told Roni about what I had decided.  We hadn’t talked much since that night. I think starting out a relationship so bogged down with things is bad anyway.  This should be liberating for us as a couple. Right?

 

It was about a half an hour later that Roni finally responded.

 

_ My Queen:  I know, but you saw my body… _

 

_ Me:  You are all woman. _

 

_ My Queen:  You didn’t save that did you?  _

 

_ Me:   Um… no… _

 

_ My Queen:   EMMA! _

 

_ Me:   Who am I going to show? _

 

_ My Queen:   Babe, I need you to erase it please!!! Remember, I’m trying to be an actress… It’s gonna backfire.  Even if you don’t leak it, someone will!! _

 

I hadn’t thought of that.  I stood off the couch and headed toward my bedroom and started up my computer.

 

_ Me:  No one can see your face anyway… but I’m scrubbing the computer and the cloud of it okay? _

 

_ My Queen:  I talk to you later? _

 

_ Me:  Yeah… I have something to say to you when you do. _

 

_ My Queen:  Okay. I love you, but I have to go. _

 

_ Me:  I love you too. _

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rang at 10:59 pm I looked around at all the usual suspects and realized that this was it.  One of the couples that could be my baby’s parents.

 

I opened the door and there stood two women.  One was a butch woman with short blonde hair and startling blue eyes.  She seemed older, in her 50s, and then there was a younger brunette. Younger, but not as young as Mom.  Her hair was long and wavy and her eyes were a piercing green.

 

They looked at my face and smiled then looked down at my baby bump and their smiles became even bigger.  “Hi! I’m Ryan and this is Roxanne.” The brunette said.

 

“Oh, Um… I’m Emma.  Please come in.” I said stepping aside to let the couple in.  I brought them into the house and everyone’s attention turned to the two women.  They were pleasant. And I felt... not completely at ease, but enough that I thought I might consider them my son’s parents.

 

We talked about my history.  Medical and stuff. But mainly I watched.   I can see it in their eyes… and though I don’t think they were outright lying, I could feel that they were keeping something from me.  But it may just be that I am just meeting them today and they don’t know me well at all.

 

When it was 11:57 pm, I got a phone call and I excused myself to answer.  “Hey,” I heard on the other end.

 

“Hey,” I said dropping into bed. “How is the New Year on your side?”  

 

“It already sucks, because you’re not here with me.”  She said. “But at least I am warm in my hotel room. I will be back home in LA in two days for a day and back out to finish my scenes for the movie.”

 

I stayed quiet while she talked.  I had to tell her about the baby. But I didn’t want to always talk about him when we talked.  The baby is my problem, not hers. She has got to be tired of always talking about him. Soon he won’t be either of our problems though.  He will probably be Ryan and Roxy’s.

 

“Babe?”  Roni paused noticing that I hadn’t said anything.  “What is it?”

 

“I think I found a couple to adopt the baby.”  I blurted.

 

“You… What?”  She said. She sounded choked up.  But no… I mean, the baby won’t be there to keep us from following our dreams together. 

 

“I met this couple today and they seemed really cool--”

 

“When did you decide to give him up?”  She interrupted. Outside of my room, I could hear the countdown begin.  

 

“10… 9… 8…”

 

“Just after Christmas… I found a great agency that will let me do an open adoption.”  I said.

 

“7… 6… 5…”

 

“How…”  She paused and pulled the phone away from her.  I could not hear anything as she had muffled the receiver.  Then I heard a slight hitch in her voice when she said. “How do you feel about your decision?”

 

“4… 3… 2…”

 

“Okay… I mean I don’t know how to feel.”

  
  


* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

 

“1…”

 

“Happy New Year, Love…”  I said quietly.

 

“Happy New Year,”  was her quiet response.  

 

I needed to get off the line.  I had fantasies of my ready-made family set in my mind and she was going to give my son away.  Why was I invested in this child, from a girl that I haven’t officially met yet? She was almost six months into this pregnancy, and so was I.  First as a friend, then as a girlfriend. I feel betrayed and wronged. I feel like I should have had a say in her son’s well being. 

 

I knew I wasn’t being rational and I needed to stop, go somewhere and lick my wounds.  “I am so exhausted from everything. Enjoy the party with your parents.” I said. “We will talk soon.”

 

“Okay,”  She said softly.

 

When she hung up, I wept.  Why would this little boy be so important to me?  Why? He was not mine. Never has been mine. I need this to stop.  I needed this pain to disappear or I knew that I wouldn’t be able to look at Emma.

 

The thing is that Emma wasn’t wrong.  We don’t need a baby at the start of this brand new relationship.  I mean a teenager and a 20 year old being parents, albeit accidentally, was never really a good thing.  But look at Emma’s parents.

 

From what she told me, they are still very much in love.  They struggled as young parents to become stable and they survived it.  She should know that you can survive something like that. I have the means to take care of the three of us…  Of course, she doesn’t know what I meant when I told her I had money. And she won’t know until we meet. But, money isn’t everything.

 

I was in love with Emma, and that meant I was in love with that little boy in her womb.  Now Emma was taking my son away from me. It’s not like I could tell her not to put him up for adoption.  I know it is going to be a difficult thing for her to do in the first place, and I don’t need to add to her grief.

 

* * *

 

I was in the middle of filming a fight sequence when my fist missed its mark and hit the wrong spot on the wall.  I could feel the crunch of two fingers on my left hand. There was no pain yet, but I think it was the shock of it.

 

“Hey!!!  Stop! Stop!!”  The person I was sparring with yelled and then a cut was called.  “Medic-she fucked her hand up!” He screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

“No, I’m fine!  Let's go again.” I said, shaking the dull ache in my hand away to go back through the sequence.  This time landing the punch through the right section of the breakaway wall. Then pulling my fist out again and throwing a left hook to the man I was fighting, glancing him across his chin.

 

Using my harness I kick off of his chest and flip off camera.  “Cut!”

 

They set me down on the ground and unhook my harness.  The medics are on me immediately looking at my hand. “Shit…” the head medic said and led me straight to his car.

 

“Where are you going?”  The director asked.

 

“It’s broken,” he said, and finally I looked at the hand which was swollen all the way to my wrist.  He sat me down in the front seat, grabbed a bandage and wrapped my hand to stabilize it. 

 

All the time spent waiting and going through the x-ray exams I felt nothing. It wasn't until they began the process of placing the cast and wrapping three of my fingers up to my wrist that I began to feel the pain at all .

 

I refused to cry, though, because it was all my fault.  I had been angry when I threw the punch that broke my hand, I was unfocused, angry and I did this to myself.  They gave me a strong painkiller and I waited for Zelena, fuming at what I had done. “There you are!” Zelena said taking me into her arms.  The moment her arms encircled me, I broke. The whole dam spilled over and I cried. I cried because my hand hurt. I cried because I did it to myself.  I cried because I was angry at myself, for being angry at Emma for giving my son away.

 

I cried because he was not my son to cry over.  I cried because she didn’t even talk to me. I cried because she and I were supposed to be a team.  Because we were almost lovers and were pursuing this thing together and she acted unilaterally by not telling me of her decision for adoption.  I cried because he was my son and she had no right. I cried because... He really wasn’t my son at all. “Regina, what in god’s name did they give you?”

 

“Percocet,” I answered as she finally led me out of the hospital.  She took a picture of my hand and looked at me pensively.

 

“To Roni’s account?  Or Regina’s Fan page?”  I shook my head I couldn’t think.  “Alright, tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

I woke up about ten hours later because my phone rang.  I knew who it was instantly, but I was in too much pain to answer.  My meds had worn off and I just didn’t want to talk. I groaned and rolled out of bed.  I walked to my great room, there was my sister with a grin on her face as she texted someone.  Probably Daniel.

 

I smiled for her.  I was happy for her.  Zelena caught sight of me and smiled brightly. ” Ready for more meds?”  She asked. I nodded and sat at the island.

 

“That Daniel?”  I asked.

 

“He is being transferred to Twentynine Palms in a month.”  My eyebrows shot up. That was two hours inland. He would be close by, she could potentially be with him… a lot.  Well, him and Ethan. At the thought of Ethan, my anger returned. Zelena doesn’t even like kids.

 

“That’s nice,” I say darkly.  “Can I have my pills please?”

 

“Yeah, of course,”  Zelena said and handed me a bottle of pills tightly sealed.  I looked at the fucking bottle and then at my stupidly in love sister.

 

“Are you fucking stupid, Zelena?”  I spat out. “How the fuck am I supposed to open that?  Use your goddamn head for once you complete imbecile, be useful and open the fucking thing.”

 

Zelena’s eyes widened, “What did you just say to me?”  She looked at the bottle and then at my hand and snatched the pills up again.  “Sorry I wasn’t thinking, but you will not talk to me like that.” I was seething and with no one else around to shout at, my anger was fully directed at her.  Zelena could tell, she looked just as pissed as I felt. She yanked on the lid, opening up the vial, and spilling its contents violently on the kitchen island.  The tiny white pills skittering along the marbled quartz countertop. “Fuck you Regina … and grow the hell up, you’re acting like a total ASSHOLE!” Zelena exploded throwing the bottle across the room and walking away from me.

 

I looked at all the pills she had spilled all over the table.  “Nice Zee… I should take them ALL…” I said picking two up and swallowing them dry.  I fought the urge to throw the rest down the drain. But I walked across the room to pick up the vial and slammed it down next to the pills.  I used my good hand to pick every fucking pill up, dropping them in. All the while, my mind whirling. I guess it was good. I needed to cool down.  Maybe counting little white fucking pills would calm me down.

 

My phone rang again.  “Fuck!” I screamed again when I startled and spilled the contents of the vial onto the counter again. I reached for my pocket and answered.  “WHAT?”

 

“Hey…”  It was Emma. 

 

“Fuck…”  I articulated.  I didn’t want to talk to her right then.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I broke my hand,”  I said that in a terse tone.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

 

“I BROKE MY HAND EMMA!  It's not very fucking likely that I’m okay, is it?”  I shouted.

 

“You don’t have to yell at me,” she said.  Her tone growing weary.

 

“ _ We _ don’t have to talk at all,” I said again.

 

“What did I do?” she asked quietly, her voice shaking on the end of the line

 

I stopped.  I didn’t speak.  She didn’t do anything that she didn’t have a right to do.  She didn’t know she was breaking my heart by giving away my son.  “I can’t do this anymore. This isn’t working.”

 

“What?”  Emma says in a surprised exhale.

 

“Who the fuck, ever thought a relationship like ours, online, was ever a healthy thing?  I am miserable. I can’t live like this.” I said, “You could probably do better than me.”

 

“Roni?”  Emma said, in a timid voice.

 

“Look, just… forget my number.”  I said and hung up on her. My heart broke the moment I did it.  The pain radiated from my chest and spread through my whole body knocked me down and I crumpled to the ground in a heap.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

There was a knock at my bedroom door.  I didn’t answer. I never did anymore. Mom had been trying to coax me out of my room for days.  But I couldn’t. I didn’t understand what I’d done. Why would Roni hurt me like that?

 

I mean, we were fine on New Years, and then she stopped everything.  She hadn’t called me since then. She hadn’t been answering my calls or texts and then she broke up with me when she broke her hand.  It was funny though a few days later, Regina tweeted a video of herself with a broken hand, saying that she was not going to film for a few more weeks and that she missed the rest of the cast as they worked around her healing.  

Now I can’t even look at her without thinking of Roni.  Except, Regina was being super sweet. And Roni was a total bitch that took my heart and stomped it to pieces.  I am shattered. I loved her. She told me she loved me, too. I don’t understand why she… I was going to give up my baby for us… I had signed an agreement with Ryan and Roxy for us… and now there was no us.

 

No us…

 

No baby…

 

No love nest in Sherman Oaks.

 

Fuck.

 

Mom gave up on waiting for me to answer her and opened the door to my room.  “Listen, I know you are hurting right now, but I need you to get up. You have to meet Ryan and Roxy at the doctor’s right now.”

 

“I don’t want to see them,”  I said.

 

“They want to see their kid.  And unfortunately, you have him right now.  Get your ass up and let's go.”

 

She dragged me out of my bed and basically dumped me in the shower.  Spraying me down with the shower head, clothes and all. “Ugh… MOM!”

 

“Snap out of it.  You haven’t even met this woman and you are letting her defeat you?”  Mom hissed. “You are stronger than that, Emma. Move on!”

 

I looked at her.  She was right… I had to move on.

 

* * *

 

“She doesn’t even come online anymore, Emma.”  Killian pushed his legs out making the swing sail back high above me.

 

“Her sister still does,” I said.

 

“Cause she is the fucking moderator.”  Killian sighed. “Wicked says Queen has been banned from the chat.  Her profile was deleted and she may not even be at Con now.”

 

“I can’t go to Con,”  I said.

 

“Yes, you can!  Your parents sprung for premium tickets you know how much those cost.”

 

I sighed, he was right.  I couldn’t let her ruin this for me.  I was not going to stay home all sad and pathetic.  I was going to move on. All I had to do was avoid Roni and Zelena.  I’d just be a third wheel with Red and Hook. “Next weekend will be fun,”  I said.

 

Killian smiled.  “It sure will.”

 

* * *

 

I lay in bed talking to the little boy in there.  I had just finished editing part of my documentary.  The part where I dealt with the break-up. It was cathartic, to say the least.  It had been two weeks since Roni killed everything in me.

 

All I had was this little boy, and I had signed him away to two really great Moms that were going to take good care of him.  Better than I could take care of him. But for right now he was still mine and I loved him so much.

 

I sighed, wondering what Roni was doing.  I wanted to text her, I wanted to hear her voice.  But I knew that this would be my downfall. She would probably never answer another one of my calls.  The words “forget my number” came back to my mind and I growled getting up to start packing for the weekend.  Killian and I were driving to Burbank on Thursday night so that we would be there bright and early Friday morning.  Individual panels are early in the morning, and I want to get there to watch them all.

 

I picked up the shirt that the group was wearing.  A shirt gifted to us by TwiceQueen. Back when I would never have believed our bond would break.  We were still going to wear them. Even if our Queen was missing. I folded it and packed it into the duffel bag.  I was excited, and I couldn’t wait to get to the Convention. Maybe I can find someone to hook up with and forget all about the one that ruined me.

 

**A post to Enchanted Forum From SwanCall**

 

**_SwanCall:  I am SO ready for the Enchanted Burbank Convention.  I need a little bit of excitement in my life. Can I get a like if you are going too?  Can’t wait to meet you all!!_ **

**_1432 liked this_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  I can’t wait to see you again Swan!_ **

**_SwanCall:  Is she coming?_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  Do you want her to?_ **

**_SwanCall:  She can go fuck her self_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  I think she has already done that._ **

**_CaptainHook:  You know I will be there, I am dragging you with me and there is no way I’ll miss seeing my girl this weekend._ **

**_LittleRed:  Awww… Baby!_ **

****

**_LittleRed:  Got your shirt?  I worked too hard designing it for you not to wear it._ **

**_CaptainHook:  Do you know if Regina is wearing hers, Wicked?_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  If I have to pack it for her myself._ **

**_SwanCall:  Just let us know when so we can all wear it._ **

**_Guest108:  What shirt?  There were shirts?_ **

  
  


* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

“Just wear it.”  Zelena said. “Don’t be a coward and face her.  She has a right to closure.”

 

“Zelena…”

 

“Regina, you were high as a kite when you did that.  If you wanted to just… try for forgiveness. I would start with that explanation first.”  My sister stated. “I would have told her myself, except she never came back to the forum, or chat.  Nor has she answered any of my PM’s. Until today.”

 

“What?  Did she say anything to you?”  I asked, eager for any news.

 

“She asked if you were coming.  When I asked her if she wanted you to she said that you could just go fuck yourself.”

 

“Serves me right,”  I mumbled dropping on to my bed.

 

“All I know is that if you don’t wear the matching tee, the fans are going to think I lied about giving you one.”

 

I looked at her and sighed placing the shirt in my bag.  “I wasn’t wrong though, she could do much better than me.”

 

“Yes she could, but that shouldn’t stop you at all.  Not if you love her like you claimed.” Zelena said, “Don’t understand the break up at all.”

 

“She will kill me if I tell you.”  I sighed as I zipped up the bag with my good hand.

 

“Well you are never seeing her again what does it matter?”

 

“Well I guess you will find out today anyway, it isn’t like she can hide it.”  I shrugged my shoulders. “Emma is pregnant, about six months now, and she is putting the kid up for adoption.  I was so angry that she didn’t even discuss that with me. I was angry and I had no right to be angry, so I couldn’t express that to her.”

 

“Why are you angry that she is trying to give her kid the best life she can?”

 

“Because he is my son!  I wanted him. And she didn’t give me the option to want him.  She just took him away from me and I couldn’t tell her no.”

 

Zelena let out a startled laugh.  “You can’t be serious!” She said in shock.  “You are a child! A busy child. You can’t settle with the first woman willing to give you her kid.”

 

“I love Emma… and he was part of that package deal.  I loved everything about her, and I was looking forward to meeting that little boy.”

 

“You are insane…”  There was a knock at the front door.  “That’s our car, let’s go.” Zelena shouldered both of our bags and led me toward the car.  The hotel had booked us in a suite for the weekend. Because convention activities would take up too much time to be commuting back and forth in the traffic.

 

Thursday night was the night that Convention volunteers got to meet the cast.  I checked in and headed straight for my suite. I took a couple of Percocet and laid down for a nap before the party later that night.

 

I got up late, I was dressed in enough time for me to get to the opening night party an hour before it was over.  As my elevator landed In the lobby, I saw a flash of blonde enter from outside. I paused and let my eyes linger on Emma’s tired features.  Her expression was sad, and I hated that I was the reason she was like that. My eyes dropped to the pronounced bump at her middle now and my eyes prickled.

 

Zelena rushed me away to the ballroom before I could approach Emma.  I was so close to just going over and hugging her. Emma hates Roni… Regina was still bae.  “Don’t accost her, do not approach her unless you are ready to apologize and reveal who the fuck you are, or so help me…”

 

“Fine,”  I said and pulled my arm out of her grip.  Then I put on my professional mask and headed into the Ballroom.

 

**A post to the Enchanted Forum by CallMeWicked**

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Regina’s individual Panels Have been split in two this year due to ship wars.  She will do Rammy at 8 am and Gutter Queen gets the prime spot after lunch break of 2 pm we want everyone to have a safe and welcoming convention.  And the actress has agreed to split for preferences. If you have no preferences, you can come to either or both. Because of the split, each panel has been limited to only 45 minutes of face time with Regina._ **

 

**_SwanCall:  Sweet, going to both!_ **

**_CaptainHook:  Not me… I’m sleeping in._ **

**_LittleRed:  We will not be doing any sleeping._ **

**_SwanCall:  Which is why I’ll be at both_ **

****

**_CallMeWicked:  You can stay in our room…_ **

**_SwanCall:  She is here?_ **

**_CallMeWicked:  You can talk…_ **

**_TwiceQueen:  I will be at the panel at 8 am anyway.  You could just stay there._ **

**_SwanCall:  We need to talk._ **

**_TwiceQueen:  OK. after the last Regina panel._ **

**_SwanCall:  Okay._ **

 

**_CallMeWicked:  Oh.. in case you GutterQueen fans were wondering… wear them at the 2 pm panel!_ **

**_LittleRed:  Wearing mine all day!_ **

**_CaptainHook:  Same._ **

**_CallMeWicked:  I have to wait till 2 to wear mine..._ **

 

* * *

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

I was nervous.  I knew Roni would be at the first panel and I looked around at the sea of Rammy fans to see if I could recognize Roni.  Like a particular mole at her collarbone that had made my mouth water during our video session. But there weren’t any collar bones out on display because it was February.

 

Everyone was waiting for Regina to be introduced.  I was perched in the front row, vlogging camera fully charged for the short session.  “Good morning everyone and welcome to the 4th Annual Burbank Enchanted Convention! We all know the ship wars that tear fandoms apart, and we want to keep the convention a happy place.  Queen Rani herself has allowed us to split her time in two so that both main ships will have their say with no fighting.”

 

I smiled and looked around at a sea of Rammy fans with their bright smiles, ready to hear the Queen talk about how much she loves the character’s canon love affair.  I used to be a Rammy, I am way beyond that now, but I just really needed a distraction from searching every corner of the Con for Roni. “Now, without further ado, welcome Queen Rani, Regina Mills!”

 

Regina stepped on to the stage with a huge smile scanning the crowd beyond my front seat then she moved her eyes to the front and her eyes registered recognition and her smile broadened and she waved at me.

 

I blushed and waved back.  “Hi!” She said sitting on the high stool and adjusting the mic pack that was at the waist of her skirt.  The shirt she wore, a black turtleneck style with exposed shoulders and an open back. It was sexy and classic.  “Quite a few of my fans I recognize are here. Hi, Emma! She says I’m her wife.”

 

The crowd laughed.  “Regina, how are you?”  The moderator asked.

 

“I’m wonderful!”  She says looking at Yvette Nicole Brown.  “How are you doing girl?”

 

The older African American woman smiled.  “Just fangirling… that Samdi is a fine piece of chocolate.”  Regina laughed congenially. “So tell us, Regina, what is happening for the mid-season premiere?”

 

“Oh wow,  I really don’t know what to tell you.  I haven’t exactly been to work lately.”  Regina said holding up a hand in a black cast.

 

“Oh no!!!”  Yvette exclaimed, “What did you do?”

 

“I am in the new Marvel movie, so while in a fight sequence I got a little distracted.  I was supposed to punch through a wall and missed my mark. I hit the metal frame instead of the breakaway foam and broke the two middle fingers.”  Regina informed the audience.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Tell me about it, I was keyed up, so I just re-did the take right away I didn’t even feel it until they iced it.”

 

“You did the fight scene anyway?”  Yvette asked. Regina nodded. “Oh, lord...  Girl this is a short panel. And I am so sure that Rammy fans want to know what is coming down the pike for their favorite couple.”

 

“Well, I did hear and am authorized to share, that by the end of the season one of the ships I am tied to will be solidified canon.  I don’t know which yet, because I haven’t been to work. But…”

 

I gasped.  OMG, Rani is going to sleep with someone.  GOD let it be Abby…

 

* * *

 

The excitement over that early morning announcement had not died down by  the end of the morning. The panel right before lunch was actually featured Kathryn Midas.  She had been pummeled with questions and speculations of a GutterQueen endgame.

 

Kathryn only reiterated that the decision hadn’t been made clear to them yet.  But everyone would know by the end of the season. Killian and I sat together at lunch with Red who was draped over him.  The three of us in our GutterQueen tees. Then we caught sight of Zelena in her own shirt coming out of the elevator. I looked around for Roni.  I couldn’t help it. I wanted to see her despite myself.

 

I could wait till after the panel.  I looked at my ex’s sister, a big CallMeWicked printed across her chest with the GutterQueen symbol right beneath it, and wondered what the love of my internet life actually looked like.  She smiled at us and headed over to our table.

 

She reached out to me handing me a key card with a room number on it, while her one arm hugged Red then Killian.  “For later.” She mouthed. Then she turned on her charm and said. “I have to get Regina ready for the panel. I gave her her shirt, and she will be putting it on for when she gets on stage.”

 

I pocketed the room key and sat back.  She looked at my baby bump, and her eyes widened. “Oh my, Emma… you have grown.”

 

I blushed a little.  “I have…” I said.

 

“She told me, but… I couldn’t believe it.  Well, I just didn’t imagine it.”

 

“I asked her not to say anything,”  I said angrily.

 

“I know… Emma I pried it out of her, I was trying to help.”

 

“Help what?”

 

“Just…  Talk to her okay?”

 

I looked down at my phone in my hand.

 

_ SMS to Evil Queen _

 

_ Me:  I didn’t forget your number. _

 

_ Evil Queen:  Good. _

 

_ Me:  Good?  You told your sister about the baby when I asked you not to. _

 

_ Evil Queen: Look... can I call? _

 

_ Me: Yes. _

 

My phone rang immediately.  “Listen, You are going to see me in a few minutes.  I saw you today and it took everything for me not to run to you and hold you.  But there is so much I need to say to you and we have to do it later. Just enjoy Regina. Okay?”  She rushed to say.

 

“I don’t think I want to wait.  Can’t I see you now before the panel?”  I asked.

 

“You already saw me today…”  She said cryptically.

 

“But I need…”  I started.

 

“Enjoy her, okay?”  Was all she said before she hung up.

 

Then behind me, there was a commotion of fangirls screaming.  I turned to see a whole press of big guys and Zelena walk away.  There was a flash of dark hair and a bright yellow shirt with red sleeves.  Regina.

 

I turned to Killian and whispered.  “I think we better get our asses to the second panel.” 

 

“Yup.”  The three of us bolted to the ballroom and took up our premium seats up front.  We waited forever it felt like and I was starting to feel it in my body. The baby moved uncomfortably inside me and stretched his length into my ribs.

 

I stroked my belly to soothe him and leaned back waiting for this woman to announce Regina again.  It happened much the same as the first panel, formal introductions. Regina walked in a jacket over her shirt.  She turned away from the audience and peeled off the jacket placing it on the chair back then she turned and my heart stopped.

 

On her chest was a large TwiceQueen written in the bold red letters.  Red, Hook and I stared at her in shock. Her eyes flitted over to our seats and she smiled nervously.  Unable to hide behind anonymity anymore.

 

I had been dating Regina Mills.  Just like in Hook’s story. She answered the same questions as before, the test was really when they opened up the questions to the audience.  One very butch girl walked up to the microphone and said: “Regina Mills, Will you marry me?” I looked at Regina, my Roni and waited. I had always thought of Regina as someone so abstract.  Did I know her at all?

 

Regina laughed, “I think you’re a little late, My heart belongs to another girl entirely.  Sorry.”

 

Was she talking about me?  She broke up with me!

 

“So you are confirming that your sexuality is..?”  Someone else asked.

 

“Fluid…”  She answered with a wicked grin.  But I know it isn’t. She told me it wasn’t.  Or was she lying to me?

 

“Why Twice Queen?”  I looked up and Red was at the Mic.

 

“My name means Queen in Italian, I know you asked me that question before, and Rani also means Queen in Hindi.”  

 

Then there was my best friend he stood up.  “I am a Fic writer, and I am writing a story where a celebrity such as you falls in love with someone online.”  I watched Regina as she shifted uncomfortably. “But I needed conflict so I made my celebrity just break up with her girlfriend for no reason at all… why would  **_you_ ** break up with someone like that?”

 

She stopped and thought about it for a moment.  Looked at me then back at Killian. “Was she high?”  The crowd laughed.

 

She had broken her hand…  She had broken it and she was high…  I waited for her to elaborate.

 

She shifted and looked at Killian, then at me again.  She cleared her throat. “That is a good question. And I have to say some celebrities are really uptight with what happens in their lives.  They tend to think everything is about them and they react or lash out as such. Which is probably as a writer why you wrote it like that not understanding why your character would do that.

 

“Maybe she felt like something she wanted was being taken away.  And she would have rather end it all herself than actually give anyone else control over what was happening to her?”

 

The audience clapped and I just sat and watched her for a second trying to understand.  She continued though. “I have a friend. He met this girl that he fell in love with. Only thing was that she was going to have another man’s baby.  My friend at first was cautious but as he fell in love with this girl he fell in love with her baby. His girlfriend decided one night that she would put the baby up for adoption, and didn’t tell my friend.  Well... that didn’t go over well. He felt the kid was his already and he loved it and felt she was giving his baby away. He overreacted and broke her heart.” Then she shrugged looked at me then turned to the other side of the room where there other people waiting to ask their questions. “Like I said. We’re assholes. Next question.”

 

My baby… I am giving away my baby.  She was talking about me.

 

“Is your girlfriend here?”  Was the next question.

 

“Yes… Didn’t you ask me a question in the last session?”  She answered. “You’re double dipping!”

 

The audience laughed with her again.  Finally, the questions went back to the show, and her co-stars.  Regina talked about her Marvel film and other things she had coming down the pike.  Overall the GutterQueen Panel was way more entertaining than the Rammy panel. She seemed guarded, but she had also brought her comedic timing to the table at this panel because she was super tense.

 

She reached for her coat during her last question and slipped out her phone holding it in her hand.  She looked down at it for a second, then went on to answer the person’s question. “I want to take a shot for social media with all of you.  Can we do that?” She asked 

 

As the crowd cheered, she clicked a few things on the screen then turned around.  “Every one say hello to my IG Account!

 

There was a roar in the crowd as she paned to all of us.  My phone vibrated and I looked down it was a text from Regina.  

 

_ SMS from The Evil Queen _

 

_ The Evil Queen:  I’m sorry… I have two hours before the glam team shows up for the gold party tonight.  We will have the room to ourselves. _

 

_ Me:  Yeah, okay. _

  
  


* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

 

As I rushed out of the panel room, my manager came up to me.  “I know you feel free to talk about your sexuality but should I remind you that you have a lot of children that are your fans and the parents are who control their viewership?”

 

“Yeah, Tracy. I am aware. But I am also 20 years old, and those parents can eat my entire ass.”  I said finally stopping my fast walking to round on her. “Also I have to go talk to my girlfriend and convince her not to completely write me off.  That’s just a little more important to me right now. Okay?”

 

“But Regina--”  She started as she followed me to the elevator. “The answers you gave…”

 

“If you didn’t want me to answer something honestly you should screen the questions before they are asked.”  And with that, I was gone. The elevator doors slid shut between us, and I was on my way to the 10th floor.

 

I slid my key in the lock and opened the door.  There on the couch of the suite sat Emma. “You know, you weren’t really that great at hiding who you were…”  She said softly. “I just couldn’t believe someone like you would use me like that.”

 

“Whoa… Use?”  I said hoping I wasn’t hearing what she just said.  “I am not… was not using you.”

 

“I mean, how stupid am I?  You could never meet me, and every time I asked for a picture you said no, and every time Regina saw me in public, you would do something to make me react.  Like that kiss and that stupid conversation, and…”

 

I needed Emma to stop ranting.  So I held her face between my hands and kissed her.  All of the pent-up desire I felt bubbling to the surface, leaking on to her lips.  I wanted her, and I was sorry that what she had done, for the sake of us, had come between us.  I pulled away and placed my forehead on hers. “I love you so much it hurts. I am sorry I got so pissed about the baby.  I hope his moms take good care of him.”

 

“Why didn’t you just say something?”

 

“It isn’t my place to.  I had offered to adopt him, Emma.  I told you I had money. But ultimately the decision was yours.”

 

“I didn’t think you were serious.”

 

“It doesn’t matter now, that’s in the past...  I was just so upset, that you would make such a big decision without me.”

 

She reached up and cupped my face.  “I will try to remember I am not alone.” 

 

“You’re not?” I asked.

 

“I came here because I needed to get over you.  But all I could think about was being with you and seeing you.”  She sighed then chuckled at herself. “And being your wifey.” She paused and laughed looking down at her shoes.  I smiled softly as she continued, “because damn I still wanted Regina Mills if I couldn't have Roni.”

 

“Well if you will have us, you‘ve got us both.”  She stepped into my arms and hugged me. I held her, so grateful that I hadn’t ruined anything.  We still had so much to talk about.

 

“You hungry?”  I asked once we pulled apart.  She nodded. “We’ll catch up over a good dinner before the gold party.”

 

She smiled.  “You were supposed to be my date to that party.”

 

“Uh huh…”  I said bringing the menu supplied by the Hotel for room service to her.

 

“I have a date with Regina Mills…”  She said incredulously. Then her face drops.  “But, I’m so pregnant.”

 

I looked at her and tilted my head.  “So?”

 

“I can’t be your date.”  She said. “I--”

 

“You are beautiful.  After you order, get your bag and bring it here, remember we were supposed to share this suite.  I had the glam squad prepare things for you, don’t worry.”

 

“But we broke up…”

 

“I forgot to cancel,” I said with a shrug. “I have been a little preoccupied lately.”

 

She let out a relieved sigh.  “I was actually dreading going back into the room with the lovebirds.”

 

“So lets order, call Killian and have him pack your stuff so that Zelena can bring it up here.  I don’t want you carting that stuff around.” I said texting Zelena that all went well and if she could pick up Emma’s personal effects from the room so that she didn’t have to carry it around because she looked tired.

 

I looked up and she was texting furiously with her best friend I bet so I turned around and pulled the GutterQueen Tee up over my head and headed toward the bathroom to shower.  I closed the door behind me and not long after I had my broken hand wrapped in plastic and was standing under a rain shower, languishing in the warm water as it flowed over me.

 

Then there was a knock on the door and then it was blown wide open by Zelena.  “So, you won’t believe who called me asking me to come to him next weekend!?!”

 

“Daniel?”  I supplied washing my hair.

 

“Daniel!”  Zelena said.  “I can’t wait to see him, he is settling into the base over there.  Oh and by the way, your food is here. Emma asked me to tell you.”

 

“Great,”  I answered.

 

“I will be back in an hour with the Glam Squad.  Enjoy your first date.” Zelena said.

 

“Bye!”  I yelled back and turned off the shower.  Reaching for the plush complimentary bathrobe.  I wrapped myself in it and walked out to see Emma eating the burger she had ordered.  

 

“Where is Zelena staying?”  She asked between bites, eyeing the bedroom in the suite.  There was on king sized bed in it. 

 

“We share a bed…”  I said and watched as Emma flushed a bit.  I smirked taking off the plastic from around my hand.  “She has her own room Emma, remember I told you I was too preoccupied to change plans.”

 

“So, we’re sharing… that bed?”  She asked. Her eyes looking from the bed to my legs and up to my collar bone then my lips.  It’s nothing she hadn’t seen before.

 

I came closer and grabbed the cobb salad I had ordered, lounging on the couch next to her.  “We were planning to more than share that bed… Remember?” She nodded and I could see her tremble.  “But we don’t have to do anything but talk and cuddle on that. We could invite Zelena up here and have a slumber party.  I just want to be with you.”

 

“I mean… you are you, and I’m fat and gross.”  She said.

 

“You are beautiful,” I said.  “I would give anything to hold you like I have been imagining for months.”  I put my salad down and moved closer to her. Letting my hand rest on her thigh.  I leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck then I whispered. “What I wouldn’t give to   bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you and show you how much I've missed you.”

 

She turned her head and captured my lips with hers.  “Roni…” I pulled away and smiled. Her eyes flew open.  “Regina, I mean Regina!”

 

“I love you,” I whispered shifting us so that I straddle her thighs on this couch.  “Thank you for loving me.”

 

“I do love you.”  She shook her head as if to clear it.  Maybe I am coming on too strong. So I started to back off but she held on to my arms tightly.  “Are you sure you want all of this?”

 

“All?”  I asked a bit confused.  She looked at me meaningfully and I made a vow right then to learn every look she gives me.  “You are not fat!”

 

“What about… the baby?”  She asked.

 

“What baby?”  I answered. “Emma, you want to talk about the baby now?”

 

She laughed and shook her head.  I dove forward and nibbled at her neck.  “I just wanna,” I whispered against her skin, “touch you, tease you, lick you, please you, love you, hold you, make love to you.”

 

She moaned softly and leaned back on the couch, pulling me along with her. Once I was above her, my lips exploring her neck, she pushed my robe off my shoulders.  She gasped at the sight of me. Her fingers finding the beauty mark on my collarbone. “Rani doesn’t have this.”

 

“Rani wears tons of makeup to make her look like she doesn’t wear any.”

 

She hummed softly, shifting her knees apart for me. “I like hearing what you want to do to me.”  

 

“Oh yeah?” I asked standing up and pulling her with me.  She groaned in protest until she realized I was guiding her toward the bedroom, to the comfortable bed.  “Wanna hear more?”

 

The tie on my waist loosened and I let the robe fall.  She gulped and nodded. “God yes,” she hissed pulling her own shirt up over her head.

 

I smirked, “ Well, I'm gonna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, make you come…”


	13. Chapter 13

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

“Regina!”  We couldn’t have been asleep for more than five minutes when the knock to the bedroom door startled me awake.  Regina was wrapped around me, her broken hand draped protectively over my middle. My one handed girlfriend had done everything she said she would do.  That tongue of hers did things to me I never thought I’d feel. “Regina!” Came the knock again.

 

She groaned softly and I giggled. “Baby…”  I whispered to her.”

 

“I don’t want to work right now.”  She mumbled.

 

“I swear to God, Regina If I weren’t afraid of what I would find when I open this door I would have opened it already,”  Zelena growled. “The Glam Squad is ready to work let's go.”

 

Regina sighed and slid out of the bed.  Her naked form tantalizing me again. She cracked open the door and thrust her hand out to her sister.  When she pulled her hand back she had  a robe for each of us .  She signaled with her head and I followed her after shrugging on my robe.  The glam team had transformed the suite into an on set trailer. There was a huge Vanity set up and two seats.

 

“Tasha, Cliff, this is my girlfriend Emma.  She’s the one I asked the maternity wear for.”  She said sitting at one of the chairs. “Emma meet The Glam Squad.”  She looked at me and smiled.

 

I smiled in return and sat in the other chair.  “Hey,” I said. I had no words.

 

“Girl I love the mane of curls,”  Cliff said taking the lot of my bed head in his hands. “But we gotta do something about this cause both of you look thoroughly fucked.”

 

I blushed and Regina threw her head back in a laugh.  

 

The glam squad had us ready in an hour, just in time to be fashionably late. They put me in a gold shirt dress that billowed in the middle, disguising my baby bump which apparently wasn’t as big as I thought it was.  I was just wearing the wrong size clothing. I felt virtually normal.

 

Regina was dressed in a gold jumpsuit that draped up at the shoulders. Her hair was swept up into a faux-hawk just like mine except my long hair was tied in three bone straight ponytails down the back of my head.

 

We were a matching pair, with perfect clothes hair and makeup.  No sign of the thoroughly fucked mess we were just an hour prior.  “You look amazing, Baby,” Regina said to me once we were alone in the hallway waiting for the elevator.  I smiled and she came closer to me, but just before she could the elevator stopped on our floor. 

 

Inside was Zelena who had been getting ready with us. Right along with Red and Killian.  “Oh, the gang’s all here!” Red said hugging me, still a little weary of Regina.

 

Regina smiled at her and sort of faded away.  She didn’t seem to know how to deal with all of us knowing who she really was.  The rest of us just prattled on as if we were in our chatroom, while she only lurked.  

 

I guess I understand, I mean… the four of us know Roni and Regina, and the two of them were infinitely different.  I have come to learn that Regina, though it is her given name, is just her surface persona. All the time she had been friends with the fandom, Roni has been her real self.  And Roni is who we like to be around.

 

I turned to face her.  “Hey, is it okay if the four of us just call you Roni while we are alone?”  I asked.

 

She looked at me, then at the rest of our friends who looked a little stunned at my question, then smiled back at Regina, who finally understood why it felt uncomfortable and she smiled.  “I’d love that.”

 

From that moment on, Regina seemed to warm up and let herself just be Roni.

 

* * *

 

I watched Regina mingle with her fans as I sat at our table with my friends.  My back was hurting a little, I guess from the type of exercise I had been doing before heading down to the party.  There was  music playing and Regina was dancing a little with the butch girl that proposed to her at the panel .

 

The girl was respectful and not handsy , so I was unbothered watching them get closer as Regina was telling her something.  They both turned in my direction and I smiled and waved.  Then I think the girl said something about me because Regina blushed and nodded.  At the end of the dance, Regina hugged her and came over to me and kissed my cheek.  “Don’t you want to dance?”

 

“I’m a little tired,”  I admitted. She looked at her watch; we had been there for two hours.

 

“How about you and I go upstairs, and I give you a little massage?”  She asked lowering herself to her knees so that she could see me better.  I nodded.

 

“Let me tell Killian and Red that I’m going,”  I said.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go talk to Zelena.”  She answered and stood up again.

 

Killian was waiting for Red just outside the bathroom.  I smiled at my best friend and I hugged him. “Are you enjoying yourself?”  I asked.

 

“Red is so great.  And so is Queen. We sure know how to pick them, don’t we?”  He said.

 

“You drunk?”  I laughed lightly.

 

“Maybe a little,”  he said and hugged me.  

 

“I’m going to bed, Red in there?”

 

“Yeah.”  He said and I left him to say goodbye to my other friend.

 

“Yeah, I recognize her from the Kimmel episode.  She was the one Regina kissed.” I stopped short before whoever was talking could see me.  “Lucky bitch.”

 

“Obviously she was cute enough to make Regina come out of the closet.  Those GutterQueeners are gonna be insufferable from now on.”

 

“Doesn’t matter because Rammy is end-game.  The network is gonna overcompensate by making it happen just because she is actually gay… or ‘fluid’ she calls it…”  A toilet flushed and a door opened up.

 

I’d had enough, but before I could say anything someone else spoke up.  “How about the two of you shut the fuck up? You have no idea.” It was Ruby.  God, I love my friends. The faucet began to run, and I could barely hear her continuing.  “Regina and her girlfriend have a right to whatever the fuck they want to do together, and by the way… GutterQueen is end-game.”  Then I heard the clip of her angry heels headed my way.

 

I smiled at her when she spotted me.  I threw my arms around her. “Thank you,”  I said.

 

“I will kill for the both of you, you know that right?”  She purrs in my ear and let's go.

 

“I’m headed to bed, I am wiped,”  I said as we walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow?”

 

“Group panel and pics?  Hell yeah.” I said with a smirk.  I spotted Regina walking out of the ballroom with Zelena.  They were laughing about something as I approached them.

 

“Emma, Love, sorry you’re feeling so tired, see you tomorrow?”  Zelena said giving me a hug that I eagerly returned.

 

“Yeah, of course,”  I said as Regina took my hand lacing her fingers with mine.

 

“Good night, Zee,” Regina said kissing my knuckles.

 

Then she led me to our room.

 

Once we got behind the closed suite door she wrapped her arms around me from behind and walked with me to the bedroom.  “I think maybe you need to soak in the tub for a while to relax.” She murmured kissing the nape of my neck.

 

“That really does sound good right now,”  I said feeling the tightness at my hips. I really don’t know why it is happening and I am thinking that I have just had some serious emotional upheaval and I needed to let it roll off.  And once I was relaxed, she would relax too.

 

She ran a bath for me, not turning on the jets just soaks.  She added her own personal bath bomb to the water. It smelled of lavender.  “It’s relaxing, and will help you sleep.”

 

“We are going to sleep?”  I asked as she helped me out of the dress. 

 

Regina smirked wickedly and kissed me.  “If that is what my baby needs, that is what she will get.”

 

I smiled once I was naked and looked her over.  “Will you join me?” I asked.

 

She kicked off her heels and peeled that jumpsuit off exposing her sexy body to me.  I sat at the edge of the tub and salivated at the sight of my naked lover. I watched as she stepped into the tub and turned to help me inside. We settled in, me nestled between her thighs.  I could feel the heat of her pressed against my  back, along with a sleek wetness unlike water, that was all her own

 

I leaned against her and took a deep breath.  “Feeling better?” She murmured in my ear.

 

I hummed my assent as her uncasted hand rubbed my bump the one in the cast hung just outside of the tub.  “How did you break it?”

 

“You were at the panel this morning.”   She answered, “Only thing I didn’t say, was that it happened  two days after I found out you were giving the baby away; I was so angry and distracted that my punch went a little wide.”

 

I turned to face her, “Babe, you do know that this makes no sense right?”  I asked. “We are so young, you don’t need this baby in your life, and I have to go to college.”

 

“But what if he hates you… us later because we didn't want him.  I mean, his father already walked away.”

 

“To be honest Regina, I never told him about the baby.  I’m the one to blame here.” I said. “And he won’t hate me, because I will be there.  It’s an open adoption.”

 

“So he will know you are his mother?”  she asked.

 

“Yes,” I answered.

 

She smiled, “I’m glad.”  Then she kissed me. Not a wanting kiss, just the kind that I had been dreaming about for months.  A just because kiss that lingered and warmed my entire body. “I love you. I am so sorry I was a bitch.”  She whispered.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t consider what you had said in the first place.  I am sorry I didn’t take you seriously,” I replied, and we stayed like that, murmuring our regrets for whatever had come between us until the bath water turned tepid.

 

Then it was my turn to help Regina out of the tub without her hand getting wet.  We had forgotten to wrap plastic around her cast and her legs had gone numb. We didn’t bother to dress, we just dried off and snuggled in bed. Our naked bodies pressed skin to skin.  But all we did was rest.

 

* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning to the most pleasant sensation ever.  Emma had woken before me and she was peppering kisses on my neck and face.  I moaned arching my back and parting my legs slightly. Her thigh slipped between them and rubbed deliciously at the apex of my thighs.

 

With a moan, I took hold of her left hip with my good hand and rolled us so she was on top.  It was just easier for her to control her movements this way. We had learned the afternoon before, that the belly and my broken hand, meant that Emma would be on top for now.  Not that I really minded much.

 

She moaned and I fully opened my eyes.  Emerald green eyes were dark and her pupils were dilated.  I bit my lower lip as I pushed into a grind and my clit brushed against her sopping wet entrance.  “Fuck,” I moaned as I could feel her nether lips kiss mine. I pushed harder, matching the force she put forth, gyrating greedily against my lover. 

“Ah… Fuck Gina… MMMM.”  She said, her words incoherent as she sped up her grind. I reached my hand up to cup one of her full breasts. I was gentle, as I had learned that she was very sensitive there.

 

Today as I squeezed a little droplet formed at her nipple.  I sat up and took the breast in my mouth and sucked as she began to lose herself, her movements becoming more erratic now.

 

Her wetness coated my thigh as she clung to my shoulders. I lay her back on the bed and began to kiss my way down her body.  Finally, I was face to dripping center and I licked the length of the slit. She shuddered and moaned loudly, her pelvis upright when I took her sensitive bud into my mouth suckling and nipping at it.  “Oh my god, Regina! Unggg….” She screamed and creamed again. “FUCK,” she said and pushed my head away. “Stop stop…” I chuckled to myself and moved back up her body to kiss her.

 

“Wake up horny did you?”  I said softly.

 

“You were right there, naked next to me.  Did you expect me not to want you?” She scoffed.

 

“You seemed fine with my naked body last night.”  I teased.

 

“Yeah well, a girl can only take so much,” she said taking a few deep breaths.  I laughed and lay back on my pillow.“ You didn’t come,” she said to me.

 

“It’s okay,”  I said softly. 

 

“Oh no… no!  Not fair. You made me cum twice.”  She said straddling my hips.

 

“I don’t have a lot of time Emma,” I said as she began to kiss my neck.  She sucked, and I hissed, I knew this would turn me on, but it also needed to stop, because I had a panel in twenty minutes.  “The glam squad is probably in the other room right now.”

 

“MMM, yeah probably,” she said biting me then letting my neck go, then attaching her lips at my breast and truly sucking this time with a purpose.  “They called just before I woke you saying they were on their way.” Then without preamble, I felt two fingers thrust inside me.

 

It must have been a mixture of knowing that my sister and the glam squad were outside our room and the fact that Emma was marking me where they might see, while entering me fast and hard that made me moan long and strong.  “Fuuuck.” 

 

“You like it rough, Gina?”  Emma asked, adding a third finger to the fray and using the heel of her hand to grind on my center.  My hips lost their mind, as I began to buck into Emma’s hand. “Tell me you’re mine, Gina. I can’t wait to watch you at the panel and know that I had just been inside you.”

 

“Shhhhhit, Emma,”  I cried out and my insides clenched at Emma’s hand, but she wasn’t done with me, she went down between my thighs and licked at my clit, just licked, all the time her fingers continued their attack on my vagina.

 

Strange mewling sounds came out of me as she worked me with her fingers.  Her tongue making delicious sensations curl all over me. Then she took my nub in her mouth and sucked.  I sat bolt upright … or I tried because she pushed me down with her free hand. She sucked harder. “Oh fuck oh fuck… Emma stop, I’m gonna.”  I screamed and I spilled all of my juices, soaking her face, her chest, our bed it was so much - I had never done anything like that before.

 

I was  on the verge of embarrassment, but Emma just laughed and slid her fingers out of me.  Kissing my right thigh then my left, then she hovered over me, her chin shiny with my juices. “Now we’re even,”  she said and kissed me languidly. 

 

Then the stupid knock on the door.  “Are the two of you quite done fucking yet?  The make-up girl wants to know if she needs to use a lot of foundation to cover the hickies.”

 

Then Emma laughed and slid off the bed. “Come on, Zee ordered breakfast too.”

 

* * *

 

“So did you break up with Robin because you found out you were gay?”  Yes, I thought to myself. But I smile at the Rammy fan despite the insufferable question.

 

“No, that was… no…”  I say shaking my head then I laughed.  “It just got really hard. We are both so busy with our individual careers, we had no time for each other.”

 

“It was tense for a while there,”  Robin said, “But we are still good friends.  We have actually both moved on…”

 

“Some of us quicker than others,” I retorted shooting him a playful glare.  

 

He laughed.  “She was hot, and you dumped me.”  He said.

 

I smiled back at him.  “So is mine…”

 

The audience laughed at the exchange and we leaned closer and hugged.  “You smell different,” He whispered.

 

“Shut up!’  I whispered back knowing exactly who he smelled on me.  I know I was blushing, and he pulled away grinning widely.

 

“What if GutterQueen becomes the cannon Ship? Do you think there will be major fallout?”  someone asked with concern.

 

This question was for all of us.  It went through down the panel. I was the fourth person to answer because I was smack dab in the middle.  Samdi and Kathryn both were ambiguous with their answers. They aren’t part of fandom, they don’t understand the nuances of what this person was asking.  I had a little insight from my friends. I listened to their answers and watched the audience’s faces then I shifted gears when it was my turn. “You remember the 100?  Back when Clexa was a thing? It was well received. Mainly because the show was not about the Ship but about survival. As long as this show continues to be well written, be about the struggles of a very young queen and not about who she sleeps with, then the fall out will be minimal.”  I answered.

 

Then Gold’s turn to speak. “I guess you will find out what the deal is by this summer.”  And that was all he said, but everyone looked fit to riot. GutterQueen was excited. And Rammy looked both outraged and dejected.  Of course, Kathryn and I both already knew what it would be. Robin wanted to leave the show, and this was his out. We would start shooting the progression of GutterQueen as soon as I got back to work.  What I didn’t know was that he would hint at it so strongly during this panel.

 

I glanced down at my friends who were looking to me for confirmation with shock on their faces. A verification I wasn’t allowed to give.  I leaned toward Kathryn my eyes on Emma.  “They are about to cream their panties,” I mumbled.

 

Kathryn only laughed and elbowed me.  I looked meaningfully at my friends again and smirked then leaned over to Robin.  “Look what you did.”

 

“You have been wanting it for a while.”  He answered me with a smirk. I put my hand on his arm and turned my body towards him.  I know it is an overcompensation but I needed people to be confused.

 

“They are going to be pissed when you announce you are leaving.”

 

“I know,” he whispered solemnly.

 

The rest of the panel went by in a blur, I had a free afternoon up until 3 pm where I would do the autograph table.  They always save me for last in these things because I take the longest. My only regret was that I was gonna probably spend it alone since Emma was probably going to want to sit for autographs with everyone else.

 

_ SMS from Zee _

 

_ Zee:  lunch break, shall I invite the clique to the room? _

 

_ Me:  Yes, please! _

 

_ Zee:  Emma with you? _

 

_ Me:  no, she’s not with you? _

 

_ Zee:  searching for Swan. _

 

My door opened and a blonde head peeked in.  I smiled and was about to text a detente to Zelena when Emma rushed me and straddled me where I sat on the sofa.  She kissed me ardently as if a fire had been lit under her. “Need you to fuck me right now, the smell of you on my skin is driving me crazy,”  she said her lips pressed against mine.

 

“They’re coming...”  I tried to protest.

 

“Great, I want to come too.”  She said getting off my lap and pulling me to the bedroom.

 

“Okay, but I am stopping if someone comes through the door.”  

 


	14. Chapter 14

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

She got me off, just before Zelena opened the door to the suite.  She had been on her knees between my legs so she stood up wiping her face.  She kissed me and winked at me before walking out of the bedroom.

 

“Yeah she just showed up, she’s in the bathroom.  I was about to text you.” I heard her say. “Hey Red, Killian.”  I heard her go toward the wet bar and turn on the water there. I am sure she was washing her hands.  I smirked and headed toward the bathroom pulling a new pair of underwear from my bag on the way there.  I washed my hands and flushed the toilet after I slipped the panties on. Then I joined my friends.

 

Lunch was pleasant, then Red, Killian and I left to collect autographs.  My belly tightened. It was painless mostly. But the doctor said that when I felt this I needed to sit down.   This was the third line of the day. It was Kathryn’s line and we were not close to the front. “Killian… I need to sit.”

 

“Why don’t you go ahead, I will hold your spot till you feel better.”  He said.

 

I never did feel better.  Every time it did, it would tighten up when I stood up again.  Red came to get me when there were two people left in line in front of us.  Zelena was setting up for Regina’s turn as we approached and looked at me in concern.  “You okay?”

 

“The line was too much for me to stand,”  I answered. 

 

She turned and went behind the partition.  But I stopped because I was in front of Kathryn now.  “You’re the girlfriend!” She said with a smile. “She can’t shut up about you back there.”

 

Kathryn signed a picture for me, the name Emma on it.  I guess she had heard it enough times. “Sorry?”

 

“Don’t be, she is happy.  Thanks for not taking advantage of your status.”  I smiled at that and nodded.

 

“Thanks,”  I said and stepped out of the line.  Zelena took my hand then and took me behind the partition along with Red and Hook.

 

“You look exhausted,”  Regina said the moment she saw me.

 

“I am,” I admitted.

 

“Do the three of you just want your Autographs now?  Then we can hang out after I’m done.” She asked.

 

“Babe, I was just going to go to bed after Kathryn’s line, you can give me mine later, for my parents' sake I guess.”

 

She chuckled and kissed my temple.  “See you later,” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

The five of us spent the night together hanging out like we did in the chat.  I lay on the couch with my feet on Regina’s lap. She massaged my feet as we all talked and giggled like school children.

 

That night Regina and I slept pressed skin to skin again.  I was already feeling better after having rested the remainder of that afternoon.  There was no time for a morning session this day because the Glam Squad came to the room at 5 am to get her ready for the photo-ops.  There was a breakfast with the cast from 8 to 9 am, then photo-ops with Regina were first from 930 to 10:30 am. Then she was done and leaving for home.

 

Killian and Red were staying for the rest of the day, then he was going to see Ruby off at the airport, then coming to retrieve me from Regina’s house so we could get headed home ourselves.

 

That was the plan, anyway.   Instead, the day began with Regina being accosted at breakfast by some fans that didn’t have tickets to the breakfast. Then the reps whisked her away and we were separated for the meal.  Then I stood in line for the photo-ops. Standing dead last on purpose. The line moved fairly fast, but people kept coming to stand behind me.  So I kept getting out of line to sit, or pee then getting back in.

 

My friends had already seen Regina and when she questioned them about where I was,  they told her what I was doing and she sent Zelena to check on me. “They are closing her line, do not move,”  she said. And as she said it I felt a painful pressure, like a cramp in my lower abdomen. 

 

“Ow, fuck…”  I whispered then leaned on the nearby column for support until it passed.  Still, I knew I just needed to rest. I was only 26 weeks into this pregnancy; just a little over half way done.

 

Fifteen minutes later, I got to the photo set-up.  It was placed in a weird little niche so that the pictures were semi-private. I saw Regina’s smile and she held up two fingers. The man nodded and we posed normally. “This is our own private picture.”  She murmured as she looked at me.

 

“Ready?”  The man asked, as our eyes locked.

 

She nodded and kissed me.  I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss.  

 

“Done for the day?”  I asked after the photos were taken

 

She nodded, and we headed up to the room.  But when I got on the elevator and it started to ascend, I felt a trickle of wetness roll down my legs.  “No…” I said in such a strange tone that Regina startled. “Nonononono…” I began to sob.

 

“Oh god, Emma!”  Regina said springing into action and picking up the emergency phone on the elevator.  “My girlfriend is bleeding she is pregnant. It’s too soon, we need help.”

 

The doors opened on the tenth floor and she immediately sent us back down the shaft.  She called someone else. “Zee, can you pack me and Emma’s things too...I am taking her to the hospital, she is bleeding.”

 

“Roni I’m scared…”  I said without thinking.  She held me until we got to the right floor and there were EMT’s waiting for me there already.  They loaded me on the stretcher. I didn’t let go of Regina’s hand. “Please don’t leave me” I begged.

 

“That won’t happen.”  She said. “I’m going to reach for your phone in your back pocket so I can call your parents.”

 

I nodded and lifted my hip slightly so she could pull it out. She handed it to me for me to unlock it and she moved away so the medics could work while she talked.

 

* * *

#####  **Regina**

* * *

 

I couldn’t make the call from the ambulance because it was too loud.  But I searched through her phone and found Killian’s number first. “Hey, Ems, you on your way to Regina’s?”

 

“No..  Killian it’s Regina.  I am taking Emma to the hospital right now.  Something is up with the baby. I am going to call her parents next just didn’t want you showing up to get her and she is obviously not going to be there.”

 

He was silent.  “Ruby, Let's go. I’ll take you to the airport.  Em’s in the hospital.” He said to his girlfriend without hanging up.

 

“What?  No way, I’m changing flights there is no way I am leaving right now.”  I heard her in the background just as the doors to the ambulance were opening up.

 

“We will be there, you sure you don’t want me to call them?”

 

“I think I have to Killian,”  I said and we hung up.

 

I searched for her parents’ numbers and came across Dad.  “Emma, how is the convention?” He answered. Did no one say hello anymore?

 

“Mr. Swan, I’m… Roni.  Emma’s girlfriend. She… I am taking her to the hospital.  The lines at convention proved to be a little too much for her and the baby.”

 

“Oh…”  He said and I couldn’t help but get choked up.  

 

“I’m sorry, I … I need to follow…”  I cried out.

 

“Roni… which hospital?”  

 

“I don’t know… St. Joseph’s?”  I looked around and the paramedic nodded.  “St. Joseph’s.”

 

“Alright, Roni.  Thank you for calling.”  He said, ending the call I followed them into the labor room.  They tilted her bed so that her head was lower than her pelvis and prepared her for an ultrasound. 

 

I stood by her and held her hand. “Roni…”  she whispered. “You’re gonna see your son.”

 

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.  “Yeah…” I said. That acknowledgment of my feelings toward the baby was everything to me at that moment.

 

I looked at the monitor as a sound of galloping horses filled the room.  The baby’s heart rate was fast. And the doctor didn’t say anything just showed different angles of my little boy on the screen.  He had Emma’s nose… I could see her nose. I smiled entranced at the grainy, gray picture.

 

“Everything looks good, except he is a little distressed.  Try to relax. You will be on bedrest for the duration of the pregnancy.  What, you’re about 26 weeks or so?” Emma nodded, “Okay well, we will try to keep him in there as long as possible.”

 

After an hour had passed, I sat next to Emma in the visitor’s seat, I gave her phone back to her and she called her mother to update her.  Red and Killian had joined us by this time, and they got me something to eat since Emma wasn’t allowed anything at all. Just ice chips and she was getting a little cranky.

 

“But Mom, I’m not alone, Killian and his girlfriend are right here.  And so is Roni. She hasn’t left my side.” I heard her say. I kissed her knuckles as she whispers.  “I’ll see you when you get here.”

 

“I think I need to call Ryan and Roxy.”  She said softly. I froze. I am not ready to lose the illusion of having my baby boy to myself.  But they were his moms. 

 

* * *

 

After all the calls were made, the doctor came in to check on Emma.  “Alright sweetie, the baby has to come out. He is running out of fluid.  We stopped your bleeding but the placenta is beginning to detach now. You are dilating, we need to get him out now before he goes into distress.”

 

“No..“  She cried.

 

“Baby, I’m here,” I whispered to her.

 

“I’m sorry we have to take her into the operating room.”  He said.

 

“I can’t, don’t leave me, please please…”  She cried.

 

“Ms. Mills, will you stand in for her parents?”

 

“Of course,” I answered following a nurse to get the necessary covering so that I could go into the sterile room with her.  Once I was gowned and gloved I held Emma’s hand and walked alongside them all. I sat by her head as they placed the local anesthesia and cut into my love’s womb.  It was less than 20 minutes that a purple little boy was pulled out of Emma. “Is he okay? Please… please say he’s okay.” She cried out.

 

The baby was silent, but they took him to and tucked him into an incubator and intubated him immediately.  I watched as they rubbed his little back to get a reaction from him. His color went from purple to bright red in a flash, and his limbs moved as though he were giving a silent scream.

 

I saw the relief flit through the nurse’s eyes and relaxed.  “So far, so good, baby. He’s intubated so he can’t cry.”

 

“Go look, please tell me?”  She said. I looked to the doctors for permission and I walked over to the little incubator.  They were poking and prodding the poor little thing that wasn't much bigger than the palm of my hand.  

 

“Don’t worry,  babies born at 26 weeks have a 90 percent survival rate .  He is a strong little one.”

 

I made it back to Emma's hospital room before she did. Killian was there with a woman with a short pixie haircut.  There was also a blond man who was undeniably Emma’s father.  With them was this dark haired little boy which I assume is Neal.  I smiled at them as I approached. Then I registered the shock in their face when they realized who I was.  “Oh my god… you’re….”

 

“I’m Roni…”  I said taking Emma’s mother’s hand.  

 

“You kissed her … you knew it was her didn’t you?”  She asked I smiled.

 

“She liked me for me and I liked that.”  Was all I said about it. “They are getting her ready to come out of the OR.  She did well, she has fallen asleep now. She hasn’t allowed me out of her sight, not that I’d want to but I wanted to see if you had arrived.” 

 

“We have only been here for fifteen minutes.”  Emma’s father said.

 

“How’s the baby?”  Her mother rushed to ask.

 

“He is alive. Intubated and has good color, but that is the extent of my medical knowledge.”  I said with a shrug.

 

Just as I said that they wheeled Emma out of the OR and toward the room.  I stepped back and allowed Emma’s parents to take over her care. But I couldn’t leave, not her.

 

Ryan and Roxy showed up ten minutes later.  “Hey, how is our boy.” They said, showing not one ounce of concern for Emma.

 

I stiffened and furrowed a brow.  Emma’s parents looked at the women incredulously.  I can see that they felt the same way I did about their approach.  “He’s dying,” I said

 

Emma’s parents looked at me.  I had just said the opposite to them, but they didn’t speak to the contrary and stood next to me.

 

“Oh…”  The younger brunette said and turned to the older woman. “I told you we should go with someone who was older.  She didn’t even go to a doctor for four months Roxy!”

 

“Babe, so what he’s here now.  And ..”

 

“We are gonna get stuck with millions of dollars of medical bills because of it.  I warned you before.”

 

I bristled.

 

“You know,”  I interjected.  “We can still hear you.”

 

“Who are you… Hey!  You’re Regina Mills.”  The brunette recognized me.

 

“Yeah, yeah… “  I said waving them off.  “Here’s the deal. How about you fuck off, huh?  You were fine with taking this baby when you thought he would be a healthy boy.  Now because he is here early, you have DOUBTS?” The last bit I screamed and I began to advance on them.  “He deserves more than you.” Emma’s dad held me by the waist and behind me, I heard her mother sniffle and say… something.

 

“You know what, I guess we dodged a bullet with this one.  Fuck off. Have a nice life.” Roxy said pulling her haughty wife with her.

 

I was pissed.  I wanted to scream.  They abandoned my son when he needed them.  I felt strong arms wrap around me. It was Emma’s father holding me close.  He cradled my head just like my daddy used to, and I couldn’t help it. I dissolved in tears.  “You love them both?” He asked as I blubbered in his arms. “Thank you for loving them.”

 

“I want to adopt him, I… He’s mine,”  I said.

 

He pulled me away from him to look at my face.  “Are you sure?”

 

I nodded.  “It was why we broke up.  I got so angry because she gave him away.”  I sighed and looked away. “I know I had no right to.  So I apologized and we made up this weekend. That’s why I’m here.”

 

“You’re his momma now.”  He said to me. I smiled and nodded.  I looked into the room. Killian and Ruby were saying their goodbyes to Emma, just as Zelena came into the hallway.  

 

“Finally! What’s happening?”  She said taking me in her arms and holding me.

 

“Zelena, this is Emma’s dad.  Mr. Swan, this is my sister Zelena.”  My sister turned on the charm. Her smile radiating from her as she chatted him up.  I stepped away from them and walked into the room.

 

“I don’t want them to take him, Mom I made a mistake.  I can’t he’s mine I don’t want him to go.” Emma cried.

 

“You have the right to change your mind, Emma, they can’t take him if you don’t want them to.”  Her mother murmured.

 

“They’re gone…”  I said softly. “They decided they weren’t going to adopt after all.”

 

Emma looked at me her demeanor lifted.  Higher than I had seen since the convention.  That seemed ages ago, even though it hasn’t been a full 24 hours yet.  “Really?”

 

“Yep… Zelena is here too,” I said,  “She is charming the pants off your Dad.”

 

She giggled, “Oh brother.”

 

“It’s why I keep her around.”

 

“You must be tired, why don’t you go home and rest,” her mother said to me eyeing me.  

 

“I do have to go… but I want to see the baby first.  I want to talk to you about, maybe being his other parent.”

 

“Yeah?”  Emma said sitting up and reaching for my hand.

 

“It’s a process… so I kind of need you to marry me.  Not like… well like becoming a domestic partner or something so that I can be.”

 

“You’re asking me to marry you?”

 

“Kinda…”  I said. I shook my head this was not happening how I wanted it.  “I still had three months to do this when I came up with the idea and started looking into it.  This was so not how I meant to do this. But… your Mom, Dad, and Brother are here and I thought I’d ask.  Will you?”

 

“I…”

 

“A domestic partnership will make it easier for her to adopt.  You don’t have to get married right now. It’s different.” her dad spoke up.  My sister was shocked.

 

Her mother was trying to fight back tears.

 

“Yeah… yeah…”  She breathed and reached out for me.  I held her to me and kissed the side of her head.  

 

“You are going to go to college,” I said wiping her tears away with my hand, “and you are going to kick ass at everything you do.  And our little prince and I will be standing right there beside you. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

#####  **Emma**

* * *

 

Roni went home, and apparently to her doctor’s office because when she came back the cast was off and she was wearing a brace.  Something she had to wear unless she was filming which meant she had to go back to work later that week.

 

When she walked in, she looked so sexy in her sweatpants and cropped hoodie.  Her hair in a short topknot and sunglasses. It is different from anything Regina is usually seen wearing.  And I like to think that this is my influence. This is what makes her Roni.

 

She had a manila envelope in her hand and handed it to my mom and dad to look at before she came to me and hugged me.  “How are you feeling my love?” She asked sitting next to me on the bed.

 

“Like total shit.  And now I have to sit here and do a home study because I can’t miss any school days to keep my scholarship.”  I answered.

 

“Have you decided on our little boy’s name?”  She asked laying next to me.

 

“I want you to pick,”  I said. 

 

She looked at me.  “Really?” I nodded.  “I have always wanted to name my little boy after my father.  He was my favorite person in the world. So why don’t we name him after both our fathers?”

 

“Henry David Swan-Mills,”  I said and smiled. She smiled, too.  “I like it.”

 

“Henry…”  My mom said, “That’s a strong name, for a strong little boy.”  She cried at a drop of a hat now. 

 

“Uh, Mom… are you okay?”  I asked.

 

“Yes, It’s just…  You’re gonna have to leave soon.  You don’t have anywhere to stay.” Mom said.  “It’s so important for you to be here to bond with him.  And I want to help you.”

 

“I live right off Ventura Boulevard.”  Regina said, “She is my partner, he is my son.  We will be okay. And you are welcome to stay with us as long as you’d like to.”

 

“She is so young!”  She said in protest.

 

“I am older than you were when you had me, and Regina is way older than you were when you had me.”

 

“Hey now,”  Regina said with a chuckle.

 

I laughed as Regina reached for the envelope in my father’s hands.  “The hospital has a notary and we can sign our partnership so I can file it with the clerk and we can get started with the adoption process.”

 

I nodded and she stood up and headed toward the desk.

 

“You have to admit, she has got her shit together, way better than we did at her age,”  Dad said.

 

“I don’t think I can leave my baby here all alone.”

 

“I am not alone, Mom.  And I have to be up here for school anyway.”  I sighed. “It’s just happening a little earlier.”

 

“You are right.  Ugh, you’ve got your shit together better than I did.”  It was high praise from my parents. It was the best thing I could have ever heard from them.  “I love you, chipmunk.”

 

I melted at the name I hadn’t been called since I was five.  Which only stopped at my insistence. “I love you, too, mom.”

 

The partnership process passed without fanfare.  A witness for us to sign, a stamp, their signature with a date and that was it.  We were… kinda… married. Regina gave the file to Zelena to take to her lawyer and then it was time for us to go to the NICU to visit with Henry.

 

* * *

 

Henry was still in the hospital.  He made small, steady progress throughout.  The first week Regina was there all the time.  Then she began to film for long hours, but luckily Mom was there to help me bond with my son and help me get my homework done.

 

There were some nights when I would go to bed in Regina’s guest room and she hadn’t even arrived home.  Mom and I stayed in the guest room together, because the other one was being converted into Henry’s room.  Zelena helped me make it so, and she moved to the pool house out back since her sister didn’t live alone in that big house anymore.

 

I met Daniel, Zelena’s boyfriend, and his healthy beautiful boy and cried when I saw him.  I felt bad that Henry had to go through so much and he had just gotten here. On the weekend, Regina would spend the whole day in the hospital with me and Henry.  Her hand was healing nicely, and she didn’t have to wear the brace anymore.

 

Mom left me with my partner a month later, and Regina and I celebrated by moving me permanently into her room.  We didn’t do anything because I was still sore, but she held me and stroked my hair. And I found out that GutterQueen was Cannon.  “Fuck Yeah!” I screamed.

 

She laughed a throaty laugh.  “You want me to make out with a gorgeous blonde that’s not you?”  She asked and I blanched. 

 

“You think she is gorgeous?”  I asked.

 

"Not as gorgeous as you.”  She retorted pulling me down for a kiss.

 

By the time Henry was two months old, he was still not ready to leave the NICU, but he knew Regina’s and my voice.  The adoption papers went through, and Henry was now a Mills. That was the weekend I met Cora.

 

We came home after spending the afternoon with our son, on the first day he was officially ours.  The lights at home were off, so we thought Zelena had gone to be with Daniel. We opened the garage door and didn’t make it out of the car before I was straddling my partner’s legs.

 

She grasped at the waist of my pants and pulled down.  “Can I tell you how much I love you in sweats right now?”  She murmured against my lips.

 

I laughed and pulled the lever to make the seat recline all the way back so that I hovering over her.  “Can I tell you how I love that you are wearing a slip dress and not a tight ass skirt right now?” 

 

I tugged on the dress and pulled it all the way off her.  I helped her with my sweats as her hands found purchase on my thighs.  It had been so long we couldn’t wait anymore. We writhed together in the garage my ass hitting the horn a few times in our frantic ride.  Then suddenly the garage light came on without our notice, and the passenger side door was pulled open. We froze. “Mother?” Regina said.

 

“Oh dear god, Regina.”  She said and closed the door again.

 

We dissolved into a fit of giggles and dressed.  When we entered the house there were guests there to congratulate Regina into new parenthood.  Including my parents. It was a baby shower. And it was sweet.

 

Mom and Dad kept giving us incredulous looks, and I just couldn’t help but laugh behind my hands.

 

When Henry turned three months old, it was time for him to come home.  It was bittersweet because on the day he got out of the hospital I was leaving to finish up school.  That meant his other mother would not be with him. 

 

We went to get him together, and the whole 24 hours that he stayed in his house in his room, Regina held and talked to him.  When my parents came to get me, Regina cried. “I see you in two weeks for graduation?” I asked.

 

She nodded, giving me and the baby kisses goodbye.

 

We stayed in touch like we did before.  Texts and chats. A little video sex… that was always nice.  Henry didn’t sleep a lot so he kept me up, and Regina didn’t sleep a lot because she said she needed her family with her.

 

On prom night I hadn’t talked to Regina the whole day.  She just said she would be working and it would be hard for her to talk to me the whole day.  But she loved me and she would see me in a few days for graduation.

 

Mom walked into my room the night of prom and said.  “You are going to prom. Killian is waiting for you.”

 

“Ugh, Mom… come on.”  I said with a whine. “What about Henry?”

 

“I know how to take care of a baby.  Go shower and get dressed.” I looked at the dress she had for me.  It was really cute. And looked so fucking expensive I wonder how much this set her back.  It was green with a draping back that scooped down exposing my back to just above my ass.

 

Regina told me one time that a dress like that required clear sight lines so all hair should be pinned up.  So I did. I made a ballerina bun and put on some earrings. Then I slid on the heels she had thrust at me and I applied a light bit of make-up.

 

Finally, I stepped out of my room and at the door was Killian with Ruby looking happy as a clam.  “Ruby!” I said excitedly and hugged her. I looked over to Killian, “You mean you get two dates?”

 

“Nah, I brought a friend with me.  I think you’d like her, she’s outside.”  Ruby said and I walked past them. By a stretch limo, I saw her. Clad in a Black Armani Lady tuxedo. Her amazing cleavage on display. She looked delectable, with her short dark hair having that mussed up on purpose apparence.  Only reminding me of what we usually get up to when she looks like that. My feet quickened and I leaped into my love’s arms. 

 

Oh, Roni!”  I said and I kissed her.

 

“I missed you so much.”  She whispered in my ear.

 

“You have to see Hen--”

 

“I did, I was holding him while you got ready.  Your Dad had to pry him out of my hands.” She said.  I laughed. “Tonight is about celebrating you, so let’s go.”

 

I had the best prom night.  We stayed in Regina’s hotel room 'til the morning.  A few days later it was graduation. And before I knew it, Henry, Regina and I were starting our brand new lives together.

 

Fandom is something that most people keep close to their chests.  No one wants to admit that they create fan videos, or write fanfiction, or fan art because there is a public stigma that follows you.  That the artists you are fanatical about would reject everything you are about.

 

That is why my story is extraordinary.  Because my love found me because of Fandom.  She loved me because I could see beyond who she was known as.  It was a whirlwind romance, to say the least, but it was a love story all my own.

 

\--The End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more here.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Far Nerdy for her awesome videos, I used hers as part of my text making this story so much more interactive. Also thanks to VXLHALLA and Kristin Ameruoso for being brilliant and I hope this story increased your views.
> 
> I also have to thank Lana Parrilla herself for being so generous with her social media. That boomerang with Her and Bex made that one gram link work great.


End file.
